I Need You Tonight
by ortonslilsexkitten422
Summary: COMPLETED Natalie, the newest member of the WWE Creative team, falls for Triple H, but what happens when she meets and starts falling for the Legend Killer? Who will she end up with? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

I Need You Tonight

(An Original Fan Fiction)

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I appreciate it even more, when you all review!!

Disclaimer: No, I don't know or own any WWE Superstars or Divas, this story is just purely fiction.

Characters

Evolution-

Paul, Ric, Dave and Randy

Natalie Leveseque- 26, Paul's wife, WWE Creative Writer/Producer

Nicole Bautista- 32, Dave's wife, WWE Creative Team Member

--other characters will be introduced to the story--

Chapter 1

Meeting

"Paul, I really would like you to meet someone." Penny, the head of the Creative Department said to the taller man.

"Oh really. What's their name?" Paul asked inquisitively, he was just fresh off the divorce with Stephanie in the storyline.

"It's a she, her name is Natalie. She just moved here from PA." Penny said. "Natalie, I'd like you to meet Paul Leveseque."

Natalie stood up from her desk, smiling and fixing her pink pantsuit, and extending her hand, which he gladly accepted. For some reason, this woman captivated him, this wasn't like Stephanie, whom he was paid to be married to for awhile until the creative department got sick and tired of the stuff, this was the woman he thought could spend the rest of his life with.

"Hi, It was very nice meeting you, Natalie." Paul said smiling and walking out of the door.

Natalie, on the other hand wasn't too impressed with Paul. Sure, he was good looking, if you liked the long-blonde hair, great body and great build, but deep down inside, he was just probably just like the other guys that she had dated in the past, only wanted a good lay or a couple of them, and then she'd be yesterday's news.

Paul had a meeting to go to with the other head of the creative department, Missy. All through that meeting, he kept thinking about her, about Natalie. Something really was special about that girl. I mean, she seemed nice and had a great body, not to mention she was gorgeous.

His meeting ended shortly after, discussing what's new and upcoming for the superstar. He shook Missy's hand and walked out the door. He pondered over going into Natalie's office and asking her for a lunch date since he knew she would probably have lunch like the rest of the business did at noon til one. He finally decided, that he was probably good enough to date her, so he knocked on the door to her office.

"Who's there?" Natalie said opening up the door in a brown and pink tank top that matched her suit pants, she must have taken off her coat Paul thought.

"Oh hey, come on in." Natalie again said moving out of the doorway, making room for him to come in. Paul gladly took a seat beside her desk.

"I came in here to ask you if you wanted to go out for lunch." Paui asked nervously, this woman was very intimidating.

"Ummm…sure I guess so. I don't have lunch until 2, because I have a meeting with another wrestler at one."

"Oh that's fine, I can wait. I'll be in the lobby at two." Paul said and then nodded and walked out of the door.

Natalie's meeting went a little longer than expected, she had to meet with new Superstars and discuss their debuting matches, have them sign contracts for the match, etc. She finally got out of the meeting at two fifteen. Secretly, she hoped that he would have thought she stood him up, but when the elevator door opened, there he was, changed from when she last seen him about three hours ago.

"Hi, I'm sorry I was so late. My meeting ran a little longer than expected." Natalie smiled.

"Oh that's fine. Let's just go right now." Paul said grabbing her hand and leading her out to his car that the valet was just pulling around.

"Thanks." Paul nodded to the valet, as the valet tipped his hat and gave him his keys. They then proceeded to get into the car and head off to a small Italian eatery two blocks away.

"So how long have you been working for the WWE?" Paul asked bringing up conversation.

"About 6 months, I was promoted about a month ago. You're the first big Superstar that I've met." Natalie blushed.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." Paul winked at her, this girl is really amazing he thought to himself.

"So you just moved here from PA?" Paul asked.

"Am in the process of moving." Natalie corrected him. "I have to go home and unload some more boxes." She then said.

"Well I am not doing anything for the next couple days, I would be very glad to help you move, since I live here in the city."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." Paul said taking the bill and paying for it with his Visa card.

"Thanks for lunch, Paul. It was good. If you want to come over, I could order pizza or something for us for supper, if you want." Natalie said and Paul nodded his head. Natalie then proceeded to write down her address.

--twenty minutes later--

Natalie arrived back at the WWE Corporate Office with a very curious Penny in her office.

"So how was your date?" Missy asked as she walked through the door.

"And what date was that?" Natalie asked innocently.

"Yours with Paul. Lunch date to be exact." Missy asked always knowing the facts.

"It was good, but it wasn't a date."

"Not to you, but during our meeting, he sure hounded me with questions about you, hell we hardly got stuff done."

"You've got to be kidding me." Natalie asked, not all impressed at all.

"Don't you like him or something?" Penny asked.

"He's a nice guy. I'm not looking for a relationship, especially someone who is 9 years older than I am."

"Since when does age count?"

"It always does and that relationship would. I don't want to start dating and then rely on him for a job and shit, and I don't want to break up with him and not be on good terms."

"Quit being so negative about him. Paul is a really great guy. He's nothing like the character he plays on television."

"I've just had a few bad relationships.."

"That doesn't mean Paul's like every other guy."

"I guess you're right, I mean he is coming over to my place tonight."

"What for?"

"He's going to help me move."

"Aww, that is the cutest thing ever." Missy and Penny gushed.

"Shut up, you guys." Natalie said laughing, and then wondering what the night was going to end up like.


	2. Moving In

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 2

Moving In

6 p.m.- Natalie's house

Natalie had just gotten home after a very long day at work. She had several meetings after her luncheon with Paul, and then had a ton of meetings tomorrow, but she understood that this was her job and this is what she has always wanted to do. Natalie walked in and stripped out of her suit attire and threw on an old wife beater and a pair of Juicy pants. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at her door and it was Paul.

"Hey, come on in." Natalie said inviting him in, by opening up the door and letting him in.

"Thanks, where do you want me to help?"

"There's some really heavy boxes in my bedroom, they are supposed to be in my office. If you want."

"Sure."

--two hours later--

"Man, I am exhausted." Natalie said sitting down on the couch.

"I'm not." Paul said finishing his last piece of pizza.

"I have to go furniture shopping tomorrow. I need a bed, and a new living room set."

"Why don't we go tomorrow?"

"You really don't have to go."

"I want to. What time do you get off of work?"

"4 o' clock."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at work then." Paul said getting up and throwing his stuff out.

"Thanks for coming tonight, Paul."

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow."

--three months later--

"So are you two dating yet?" Missy asked walking into Natalie's office.

"Who?" Natalie asked finishing up some paperwork.

"Duh! You and Paul."

"No, I haven't seen him in a month. He's back on the road. And no we are not dating, I told you I wouldn't date him."

"Well since I am so good…I was talking to him about you last night."

"What for?" Natalie asked standing up.

"I just wanted to see if he thought there was anything between you two."

"I told you I don't care what he thinks, I won't date him, he's way too damn old for me."

"Don't you want to know what he said?"

"Sure, what the hell?" Natalie said.

"He likes you, girl."

"I like him..as a friend."

"Natalie, c'mon, why don't you just think of him like that?"

"Fine, I admit he's a great guy, but I'm not dating him."

"Whatever, there are a million girls who would date him anyway."

"I'm not one of them."

--two hours later--

Natalie's phone rang.

"Hi, Natalie." Paul said on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good, yourself?" Paul said.

"I'm alright, keeping busy."

"Hey, I'm in town for a couple days, do you want to go out?"

"Like a date?" Natalie asked inquisitively.

"Yeah."

"Alright, I guess so. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at 7, at your house, alright?" Paul said very happy that she said yes.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Natalie said saying her goodbyes and hanging up the phone. She then walked over to Missy's office.

"I'm going on a date with him."

"I told you, that you would." Missy said smiling, knowing that there was always something between these two.

"Yeah, whatever. I better be going." Natalie said looking at her watch.

"Have a good one. You know Penny and I will want all the details."

"Yeah I know. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

--7 o'clock--

Natalie sat down on her couch and adjusted her black wrap dress when her doorbell rang. Natalie got up and opened the door to a very dressed up Paul.

"Hey Natalie, you look amazing."

"Thanks, Paul. So do you."

"Are you ready to go, sweetie?" Paul said.

"Yep, let's go." Natalie said turning around and locking her door.

Paul grabbed her hand and they walked out the apartment building together. They soon arrived at a small Italian bistro that Natalie had wanted to go to.

They had great conversation over the course of dinner, and Natalie invited Paul into her house.

"Thanks a lot for the date tonight."

"Yeah, sure. I want to talk to you about something."

"Oh alright." Natalie said sitting down next to him on her sofa.

"Over the past few months, we have gotten to know each other better and I want to take this friendship to the next step, I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Paul, I don't know what to say." Natalie said as Paul reached over and cupped her face kissing her.

"I'm falling for you, Natalie."


	3. Yes

I Need You Tonight

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!

Disclaimer: No I don't know/own any WWE Superstar or WWE Diva.

Chapter 3

Yes

--the next morning--

Natalie walked into the WWE Building and was greeted by the receptionists and made her way up to the sixth floor where she worked, as soon as she got in there, there was Penny and Missy and a bouquet of flowers.

"I take it went well, with the flowers and all." Missy said laughing.

"It went great. He asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Well.." Both women said.

"I said yes. I truly realized what a great guy he was."

"Well that's good. I knew there would be something happening between you two."

--three months later--

Paul and Natalie were really getting serious about each other, and all those premonitions about guys that Natalie were having all disappeared and she was actually, happy.

Natalie walked into work wearing a black skirt and a dress-down white top. Everyone kept smiling at her, and then she knew something was up. She walked into her office, and there was Paul.

"Hey, sweetie. What are you doing here?" Natalie asked hugging her boyfriend.

"Well, hon. I just wanted to surprise you."

"Oh okay. So what's new?"

"Not a whole lot. I got to go back to the hotel. I'll pick you up tonight at 6 alright? Dress up."

"Sounds good."

--twenty minutes later--

"You two are meant for each other." Missy said taking a sip of her coffee in the lounge.

"Yeah, I really think so." Natalie said smiling.

"But I'm only 22. I'm really don't know if I am really ready for something committed." Natalie then said.

"I can see, but do you think Paul is the one for you?"

"Yeah, but."

"Girl, there are no buts in love, honey." Penny, the older and married woman said walking into the room.

"Maybe he won't ask you to marry him."

"I never said anything about him asking me to marry him in the first place, it's not like I'm even ready for that, we haven't even had sex yet."

"What? You have got to be fucking kidding me, girl?"

"No, we hardly make out. He must not like that stuff."

"Well I would be all over him." Missy replied, making all the women laugh.

"I just don't know what the big occasion is."

"You never know."

"I'm telling him no if he asks to marry me. I'm only 22."

"It's your decision."

---later on that night---

Natalie got home and showered and threw on a long blue spaghetti-strapped dress. She flipped her hair out and threw on a couple pieces of jewelry. Paul soon came to her door dressed in a blue long sleeved top and black trousers.

"God, Natalie, you look great." Paul said kissing her.

"Thanks Paul, where are we going tonight?"

"A little surprise." Paul said moving down kissing her neck. 'Now this is a completely different guy' Natalie thought.

"Honey, are we ever going to make it to your surprise area or are we just going to stay here?" Natalie said flirtatiously.

"Whatever you want, honey." Paul said then breaking the kiss and looking at his watch and realizing they were going to be late for his surprise if they didn't hurry up.

"We will very much continue this later." Paul said grabbing her hand and just about running out of the apartment building.

--at the location--

"Paul, where the hell are we?" Natalie asked because she was blindfolded as soon as she hit the car.

"You'll see in a minute, Nat." Paul said going over to her side and opening the door and taking her hand.

"Paul, I have absolutely no idea where I'm going."

"I know that baby, just take my hand, I won't let anything happen to you."

Finally, Paul got her up on the steps of the house he just bought for him and her, it was sort of a log cabin but a lot bigger overlooking a lake, had a Jacuzzi/Pool area and a sauna, along with 6 bedrooms. This was his surprise to her.

"Paul, not to be bitchy, but I'd really like to know what is going on."

"Hold on a second." Paul said opening the door and taking off her blindfold.

"Paul, oh my God!" Natalie said as she opened her eyes and seen the empty house.

"Do you like it?" Paul asked her while she was walking around.

"I love it. Did you rent it or something for the night?"

"Baby, it's ours. I want you to live with me."

"Paul, I don't know what to say."

"Hopefully, it's an I Will."

"Definitely." Natalie said hugging Paul, "This place is amazing baby."

--the next day--

"So what was the big surprise?" Penny asked.

"He bought us a house, about twenty minutes from here."

"Oh, that is so sweet, and here you thought he was just going to propose."

"I'm so happy. I'm taking a week vacation next week because we are moving in, we're actually going for some furniture shopping tomorrow."

"I'm very happy for you, Natalie. You deserve it." Missy said hugging her.

"Thanks, guys."


	4. Moving On With You

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 4

Moving On With You

--one week later--

"Do you want to go pick out some paint and stuff like that? We have a busy week ahead of us, honey." Paul asked his girlfriend.

"Alright, sounds good."

They went to Lowe's and picked out a color scheme for some of the rooms in the house, they were only painting three of them, so they picked up the supplies and then they were back home. They decided to paint their bedroom green, a guest bedroom a light red color, and Natalie's office a blue color.

They came back from Lowe's and was off painting their bedroom and Natalie's office today.

--two weeks later--

Both were fully out of their places and the whole house was finished, they were having a house-warming party tonight. A lot of wrestlers and a lot of the crew were invited. Penny and Missy were also there. Everyone was saying about how great the place looked, the only problem was about the basement not being finished. Halfway during the party, Paul hit one of his glasses..

"Can I have everyone's attention for a second?" He paused and watched as every eye went to him. "First off, I would really like to thank everyone for being here, and supporting me and Natalie through this purchase and liking the house and all. Next, I would like to ask my girlfriend, Natalie to come here." As soon as he said that, everyone knew what was going to happen next, and you heard the Oohs and Aahs that filled the room. Natalie walked over to where Paul was standing, as soon as she did he got down on one knee "Natalie, for the past almost year, we have been dating, and I can't imagine spending my life without you, I love you and I would like you to be my wife." Paul said pulling out a 4 carat diamond engagement ring.

"Yes, Paul. I would love to be your wife." Natalie said as he slipped on the ring on her finger and then standing up kissing her.

--two days later--

"So you said yes, didn't you?" Missy said, as Natalie nodded, Natalie was too busy watching some OVW wrestlers.

"So when is the wedding?"

"I think in four months. Paul's talking to Vince about getting about two weeks off for the honeymoon today I think, so he'll probably be stopping in."

"Sounds good, oh and by the way, you have a meeting with Kylie today." Missy said walking out.

Natalie marked down that she had a meeting with Kylie, the executive of the creative team under Stephanie. She marked that down, and then went back to the OVW tape, about twenty minutes, she was really involved in it.

"Hey baby." Paul said walking in.

"God, Paul. You scared the shit out of me. How are you doing, sexy?" Natalie said turning the tape off and kissing him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you more. I got a meeting in about fifteen minutes."

"With who?" Paul asked sitting down on one of the chairs in Natalie's office.

"Kylie."

"Oh, Stephanie's bitch, huh?"

"I guess."

"Well then I guess I better be going then, I'll see you later, sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too, honey. Later."

--fifteen minutes later--

"Hey, Natalie. Come in and have a seat." Kylie said opening the door to see Natalie.

"Thanks, Kylie. How are you?"

"I'm great. Congratulations on getting engaged."

"Thanks."

"I never thought Paul was your type."

"Neither did I." Natalie said making both women laugh.

"Well I have another meeting, so let's get down to business, Stephanie's moving to being head of all the creative stuff, and we need someone to take my place, since I will be taking her place. Someone who works with all the new talent, would you like the promotion? It comes with a little bit of a raise too."

"That's wonderful, why yes? I would love the promotion."

"Alright, I'll send Penny over with the papers, I will need you in my office by next Monday."

"Sounds good. Thanks for the opportunity, Kylie. Talk to you later."

"You're always welcome, Natalie. See you later."

--that night--

Natalie walked into the house to see Paul shirtless watching an old wrestling tape.

"Hey sweetie." Paul said clicking off the TV.

"Hey."

"What was the meeting about?"

"It was a promotion. Stephanie's moving to the head of the creative department, taking Tyler's place and Kylie's taking her place, and so I am taking Kylie's."

"Congratulations, baby doll. I am very happy for you. I better be going."

"Alright, see you later, honey."

--2 months later--

"Prepping for the wedding, are we?" Penny said as her and Missy walked in on Natalie looking at several bridal magazines.

"Yeah." Natalie said unenthusiastically.

"Natalie, do you want to get married?" Penny said sitting down, wondering of Natalie's mood as of late.

"I want to, believe me. But, not as fast as this. And believe me, I've talked to him about it."

"Well..what did he say?"

"He just explained that he loves me and doesn't want anyone else after me."

"Natalie, maybe you should talk to him again."

"I did, already. He just gets possessive. Ever since, I got this job and meeting new talent, he thinks that I am just going to dump him and I'm not."

"Does he know that?"

"He should by now."

"Maybe he just doesn't, don't you get jealous, him being around the Divas?"

"I don't get jealous, if he wants to be with them, then fine. There are plenty of other men."

"Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Sure."

"Are you in love with Paul?"

"Yes, I am. I love him. He's my life, now."

"Then why do you have doubts?"

"I just don't know if I am ready to get married."

"You are. You're both happy and in love with each other."

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right. It's time to plan a wedding."

"Oh, and by the way, you have a meeting with new talent today. It's a guy."

"What's his name?"

"Randy Orton."


	5. Meeting You

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 5

Meeting You

--twenty minutes later--

"How come this Orton name sounds familiar?" Missy asked Natalie, her new boss.

"He's the newest third-generation superstar. His father and grandfather both wrestled." Natalie said.

"Someone did their homework." Penny said laughing.

"Yeah, you have to have something to talk about with him. He's actually only two years younger than I am."

"Are you liking this guy or something?" Penny said, noticing Natalie's knowledge on the younger man.

"Alright, I am engaged, soon to be married to someone else, I don't think this guy is ever going to change what I think." Natalie said not knowing that she would be regretting those words the minute he walked into her office.

"Natalie, Mr. Orton is here to see you." Kellie the bubbly receptionist said.

"Here comes loverboy, now." Missy joked.

"Shut up, guys. I'll be over after this meeting is over." Natalie said adjusting her pink/brown suit after her two best friends left, soon after Randy knocked on her office door.

"Hi, Mr. Orton, I'm Natalie." Natalie said opening the door and extending her hand.

"Hey, please call me Randy." Randy joked as he walked in, as he adjusted his black dress shirt, that was paired with a pair of faded jeans.

"Alright." Natalie smiled, for some reason, she couldn't concentrate as soon as he walked in.

"I have been watching your matches on OVW, and that's when they called me and asked for a meeting. And since, I just got promoted, now that's my job. So what kind of gimmicks are you interested in?"

"Anything you want me to be, I'm pretty much laid-back, so anything really cocky, arrogant is right up my alley." Randy said trying to be cocky, already.

"Alright. You have already met with Vince for your contract, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be on Smackdown!"

"For a little while, anyway. So let's find out more about yourself?"

"Ask any questions, sexual ones are always welcomed." Randy flirted, Natalie blushed.

"I'm engaged, Randy."

"Oh yeah, I heard to Triple H."

"Yes, and very happily engaged. So what wrestlers wouldn't you mind working with?"

"I am very privileged to be in the business, anyone to wrestle would be great." Randy announced proudly.

"Alright, Randy. I'll see what I can do for you, can you come tomorrow for a meeting?"

"Sure."

"How about 1:00 p.m.?"

"Sounds great, see you then, Natalie." Randy smiled and extended his hand.

--ten minutes later--

Natalie had finally calmed down, this was the first guy to ever "take her breath away." but she had known that she was engaged and in love with another man, and that she was having a wee little crush on the new wrestler, the crush needing to stay secret.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Penny asked after Natalie walked in and took a seat.

"He was very informative." Natalie said hiding the fact that he left almost twenty minutes ago.

"What all did he say?"

"He just said that he wants to be known as Randy Orton, not necessarily the third generation superstar who is only known for his last name, which is completely understandable. I mean, that's going to be hard for him to accomplish."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. You know when his first match is?"

"Nah, he's coming in tomorrow. I got to call Vince to see what's going on with Randy. He's a really nice guy."

"Sounds like it, anyway. Alright, I got a meeting with some people. I'll talk to you idiots, later." Missy said walking out.

--the next day-- 1.p.m

"Hey Randy." Natalie greeted.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm great, yourself?" Natalie said taking a seat behind the desk. She then proceeded to hand him this week's script.

"I'm wonderful, is this the script?"

"Yup. You're first match is in two weeks, they decided to create the script early since you are making your debut. So, this is what is going on." Natalie said reading over Randy's part again, she had read over it at least twenty times already, something to get her mind off of the man in front of her.

"So Vince is going to order me to fight Hardcore Holly."

"Yup, and you are going to win."

"Sounds good to me."

"Well I guess that's all Randy, unless you have some questions, our meeting is done."

"I was just wondering, if you wanted to go for dinner tonight, you know just as friends, since you're my boss, and because I'd really like to get to know you better."

"Randy, even though I'd love to, furthermore, it's not a good idea…business wise or personal wise."

"What's wrong with going out as friends? Vince wouldn't mind, and your fiance never even has to know."

"I'm sorry, Randy. I can't."

"Fine, I don't really understand, but it's your loss."

"I'm sure it is."

"I'll see you next week since I heard you are going to be at the live events too."

"Yeah, see you later Randy."

"Yeah, bye." Randy said walking out the door, as Natalie shut it and put her back to it, and sighed, that this guy was definitely, something.

I apologize for the delay; things have been hectic around here! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	6. Seeing Mr Orton again

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 6

Seeing You Again

--two weeks later--

---Smackdown! Taping---

Natalie walked into the arena in a red pantsuit, and moved right on into her office, which was completely far away from any of the wrestlers, especially the only one on her mind at the time, Randy Orton. Tonight, was his first match and she knew that she would have to talk to him after tonight because of the next weeks' schedule. After she sat down for a little while, there was a knock at her door, she figured it was one of the Creative team.

"Come in." Natalie said working on her computer, when she was shocked to see it was Randy.

"Hey Natalie." Randy said walking in the door and shutting it.

"Hi Randy, any particular reason, you're in here?"

"I just wanted to know why you are so damn far away from the wrestlers, crew or even other members of the Creative team."

"I like to be private, keep away from people."

"From me? You mean. Right?" Randy said cockily smirking.

"No, Randy. You're one of my talent, I don't find anything at all, attractive or me being attracted to you, why do you have to be so god damn cocky? I'm engaged."

"You seem to use that engaged excuse often?" The younger man stood up.

"It's not an excuse, it's the truth, Randy." Natalie said looking away from him.

"Whatever, I don't understand why you just don't go out with me, once."

"Temptation, Randy." Natalie said and then realizing what she said too late.

"Temptation? I thought you just said you weren't attracted to me." Randy said knowing that he got her just where he wanted her.

"It came out wrong."

"Yeah sure, now there's an excuse. If you want to, meet me tonight at Starbucks on 29th Street, midnight."

"I'll think about it."

"I know you will be there, baby." Randy winked and walked out the door. Natalie knew right then and there that she would definitely have to make a date to Starbucks.

--11:30 p.m.--

Natalie walked out of the Smackdown venue changed into a tank top tee and a pair of faded jeans and Converse sneakers. She had to be quick because she didn't want anyone especially Missy and Penny knowing about her little "date" tonight, but since she was having bad luck, here came her two best friends.

"Natalie, where the hell have you been?" Penny asked all motherly.

"I had a lot of work to do, and I can't get it done with you two bozos so, I asked for a place by myself."

"Oh, alright hon. Are you going out tonight?"

"Nah. I just want to go back to bed."

"Oh okay. We are going out with the Big Show and a couple other guys."

"Alright, have fun." Natalie stepping into her rental car and headed off to the nearest Starbucks. She parked her rental in the parking lot noticing there was a couple cars there, hoping that none of any WWE people were there. She opened up the door and walked in to see Randy sitting back in a booth, hat on.

"Hey, I knew you would come."

"Yeah, lemme order, I'll be back." Natalie came back 3 minutes later with a hot chocolate.

"So what did you want, Randy?"

"I just want to be friends with someone. Hell, half these people don't like me because of my last name, and the other half already has their own cliques."

"I see. But I don't understand, why me?"

"Because, first when you met me, you completely were unimpressed me."

"I told you that I was un-attracted to you, not that I was unimpressed, and who knows, I could have been lying?" Natalie winked.

"So what's up with you and Paul?"

"Engaged, Orton. We met about a year ago, moved in together and here we are two months from getting married."

"Awesome. You must really love him, huh?"

"Not as much as I should. It's just…eh, I don't know how to explain it. I like him a lot, I like being around him, but that age difference drives me absolutely insane, I am so not like Jessica Simpson, getting married at 22. I'm not like that. I've talked to him before about the whole situation, and every time he convinces me that we should. I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"Nah, I don't care. At least I'm getting to know you."

The friends only couple talked for the next two hours, ending up at the beach til about 5 am.

"Holy shit, It's 5 am. I got a flight in two hours."

"5 am? Hell, we talked for 5 hours." Randy said.

"Yeah, let's go back to the hotel."

"Alright."

They arrived back at the hotel fifteen minutes later.

"Thanks for a great night, Randy."

"You're welcome. See you in Orlando."

"See ya."

--the next day--

"God, Natalie you are not with it today. What's wrong with you?"

"Wedding." Natalie lied.

"Well hon, you look tired."

"I couldn't sleep last night." Another lie, Natalie thought.

"Oh well, hon. You better get working. Kylie is coming today. I think your fiance is also coming as well."

"Paul's coming?"

"Yeah, he called last night right after you left your office and left a message."

"Oh that's great." Natalie said lying again, knowing full well that she wanted to be with Randy tonight.

--at the next venue--

Randy wasn't there yet when Natalie arrived and that was even harder knowing and hoping that Randy would get there before Paul did. Luckily, as soon as she turned around, there was Randy.

"Hey." Natalie said running over to him.

"Hey baby."

"Randy, please don't call me that, well in front of people anyway."

"Fine, Natalie." Randy said accentuating _Natalie_.

"We can't go out tonight, Paul's coming."

"Oh, alright. How long is he staying for?"

"Don't really know. Just got the message this morning."

"Oh okay. Just call me when you want to get together, baby." Randy said knowing they were alone, and with that, he softly kissed her on the lips.


	7. Finding Time

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 7

Finding Time

Natalie, speechless left Randy after their little kiss, and she knew that there was something definitely between her and Randy. She arrived at her office, and noticed that it was dark in there with a couple candles.

"What's going on?" Natalie said walking up the candle-lit trail.

"Come with me, sweets." Paul's voice filled the air.

He then proceeded to turn the lights on, and it was decorated beautifully.

"You know what today is?" Paul asked her.

"No."

"One year ago we met each other. Happy one year anniversary, baby."

"Oh my gosh, Paul. I completely forgot." Natalie said finally telling the truth.

"That's alright, baby. You just got promoted, meeting new people. Here is a gift."

"Paul, I didn't get you anything."

"You know what you can give me later." Paul smirked.

Natalie opened the Tiffany box and found a beautiful silver chain with a small star on it.

"Paul, it's beautiful." Natalie said taking it out of the box, as Paul proceeded to put it on her. "Thanks for the gift, Paul. You will be getting yours later, promise." Natalie smiled.

"I sure hope, dear. I'll let you get back to work, and I'll meet you right after the show. Love you."

"Love you too, Paul. See You later." He kissed her and then walked out the door.

Fifteen minutes into the show, there was a knock at her door. Luckily it was Missy.

"Hey gurl. Hanging out with the soon-to-be husband tonight?"

"Yup, first year anniversary."

"Hell, you two are engaged and moved in together already."

"Yeah, I know. Great, isn't it?" Natalie said sarcastically.

"Honey, what is wrong with you lately? It seems your mind is just all over the place."

"I know, Mis. I really don't know. This wedding, this promotion, this job is very stressful sometimes. I mean, I forgot today was our anniversary. That's why I was up all night last night. I just don't know anymore. I just want this wedding to be over with."

"Do you even want to get married?"

"Now, yeah. I just want to get this _perfect wedding_ stress done with." Natalie said just making excuses now.

"I know. I just don't understand why Paul and you just don't run off and get married. You two should really discuss your relationship. It seems neither of you communicate with the other. Both of you are just wussies, talk to each other. That's what makes a good marriage."

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to talk to him tonight."

"Good, we better get back to work."

--that night--

"Hey sweets." Paul said seeing Natalie in the parking lot walking over to him.

"Hey, Paul."

"Baby, I really think we need to talk about some shit. Missy and I had a little chat."

"Oh, what about?"

"You, being stressed out. C'mon, get into the car, we'll talk at the hotel."

--at the hotel--

"Tell me what you're thinking, Natalie. All of it. I want you to tell me everything that you're feeling."

"Alright, I am so stressed out, Paul. I love you but I think this relationship moved way too damn fast. I mean, I want to marry you, not in two months though. I really think that we should wait, at least more months, wait til I am a settled down with my job, you never know when I could get promoted again. I'm really sorry but you don't know how good it feels to get this off of me." Natalie said breaking down in tears.

"Baby, why didn't you just tell me?" Paul said hugging her, understandingly.

"Scared, Paul. I mean, I'm just scared to get married and then it's over, when I want to get married, I want to find the right guy, and yeah you are the one for me, but Paul, I am only 22 years old. I am way too young to settle down like this. But you keep pushing this wedding on me, and I'm busy. I'm beat, I'm tired."

"Baby, I'm sorry." Paul held her. "If you want to wait, honey, we'll wait."

"Paul, I am so sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for, I can obviously see you're stressed."

"Thanks Paul. Can we just relax and watch a movie tonight?"

"Sure, honey. Whatever you want." Paul said as he picked her up and took her over to the sofa, and cuddled the two of them together.

"What movie do you want to watch, Natalie?" Paul said going through the different channels.

"Its up to you." Natalie said as she cuddled into Paul's shirt covered chest.

"Fine." Paul then advanced and then chose a movie. About halfway into it, Natalie was peacefully sleeping on Paul's chest. He just let her sleep because he thought she looked like an angel, sleeping. He finished his movie about forty minutes later, and then proceeded to pick her up, not trying to wake her up. Although, he was unsuccessful.

"Where am I?" Natalie asked dizzily.

"Baby, you're with me. Let's go to bed." Paul said as Natalie grabbed a pair of boxer shorts and a wife beater and headed to the bathroom to change. Minutes later, she came out and cuddled with Paul in bed.

"I love you Natalie." Paul whispered.

"Love you too, Paul." Natalie said secretly wishing Paul was Randy.

---------------------------------------------------------------

the next day

Natalie woke up early and decided to do her early morning-gym workout before Paul woke up, so she quickly scribbled down a note explaining that she would be back before 8:30 a.m., so she quickly changed into a new wife beater and a pair of white Adidas shorts and headed out the door.

Most of the time, no one was there, but Natalie walked in the gym, and didn't hear nothing, until she went to the weight part, and there was the one person she came to think about, Randy.

"Hey." Randy said shirtless covered in sweat. (woah, now that is a great visual)

"I didn't know anyone else worked out at 6 a.m."

"Same here. How was your romantic evening?"

"Tiring. I told him I didn't want to get married."

"Natalie, is it because of me? I want to apologize for that kiss. I seriously didn't mean for it to happen."

"No, Randy it's me. I'm really stressed out anymore- promotion, I'm engaged..all that crappy shit."

"I see what you mean. I don't really know why anyone would want to get married at 22, unless you found the perfect person."

"Yeah, exactly. Its not that Paul isn't great, I mean seriously he's a really great guy, it's just not love for me, yet. I am not ready to fall for him. I mean within like 9 months we were living together and engaged."

"Why didn't you say no?"

"I couldn't, I guess he kind of expected me to say yes. I mean he literally asked both in front of a bunch of people, except for the house."

"How did he propose?"

"At our house-warming party. Not all the romantic shit that every girl dreams of. Anymore questions, Randy?" Natalie asked sarcastically and Randy was a little taken aback.

"I'm sorry, Randy. I'm kidding." Natalie said making Randy smile.

"So what do you work on when you work out?"

"My abs."

"Oh alright. If you do this exercise, it kind of hurts, but it really works them." Randy said showing her the exercise.

"Thanks, Randy."

Randy left about twenty minutes before Natalie did. She headed up to her room and took a shower, and noticed that Paul was still sleeping. She got dressed in a pair of flood pants and a black top. By that time, it was about 10, and Paul finally awake.

"Hey Sleepy!" Natalie said cheerfully.

"Hey honey. Where were you?" Paul asked.

"Gym, as always."

"Awesome, any wrestlers down there?"

"Nah, hon. Just me, myself and I." Another lie, Natalie thought.

"Oh alright. Hey, I think both of us need showers, and then I'm going to take my wonderful fiancee shopping."

"Sounds good to me."


	8. Setting A Date

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 8

Setting A Date

2 months later

Natalie still continued her little "friendly" relationship with Randy, even though she was transferred over to Monday Night RAW, much to the liking of her soon-to-be husband, Paul. Natalie arrived at the venue a little late due to the fact that she got lost getting to the arena.

She then hurried up into her office, where she was met by her very worried fiancé, Paul.

"Natalie, where have you been?"

"I got lost, Paul. I told you to wait fifteen minutes and we could go together, but no, you had to leave." Natalie said angrily.

"I'm sorry, honey."

"Well you better hope, that Kylie or your ex-wife didn't check to see if I was there yet. Hell, I've only been on RAW for one week."

"I apologized. What more do you want?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just disappointed why we can't go to work together."

"Well, I am going to talk to Shawn right now, later."

"See ya!"

Natalie checked out the paperwork for tonight's RAW, and signed what she needed to. As if almost on cue, Randy calls her cell phone.

"Hey, Randy." Natalie said.

"Baby, you don't sound so happy."

"I'm not. Fucking Paul, I was late for work because he wouldn't wait for me."

"That's too bad."

"So what's happening over on Smackdown? I seen you got hurt last week."

"Oh yeah. I got hurt, Randy Orton get hurt?..yeah right. I just got knocked out for a little while. Batista, knocked me out."

"Batista? Kendra, must have interviewed him."

"Yeah, she did. I talked to him. His wife works for your department on RAW."

"Oh, I'll have to talk to her. Well, honey. Paul's coming up the hall, I can hear him, I'll call you later, Randy."

"Alright, see ya."

"Later." Natalie hang up the phone as soon as Paul walked in the room and took a seat.

"Who was that?"

"Penny."

"Oh, how is my favorite matchmaker doing?" Paul smirked.

"I guess alright, she was telling me about some changes on the rosters."

"I'm not moving, am I?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well, I have a match tonight, I got to get ready for. Be sure to watch it."

"Alright, hon. See you later."

"Bye Baby." Paul said walking out of the room.

Natalie grabbed a few papers from the bottom pile, and noticed the roster changes, and noticed that in three months, **To RAW: Randy Orton.** 'Oh Great' Natalie thought, as she occupied herself with filling out some more papers, to try to get her mind off of Randy, man she couldn't wait to tell him or even to see his face when she seen it. Any wrestling fan knew that RAW was the bigger show, and she figured that they might push Randy into star-status. She knew that he deserved it, he was a great wrestler with amazing potential, I mean he's definitely got the look, all he needed was respect from fellow wrestlers, which he sure as hell wasn't getting on Smackdown!

Two Weeks Later

Natalie walked into her new office at the WWE Corporate Offices in Connecticut, and waved to Penny and Missy who was already in her office.

"Hey guys, haven't seen you in forever!" Natalie hugged each of the women.

"I know. What has been going on?"

"Not much of anything, loving my new job on RAW, get to spend more time with Paul."

"Sounds cool, roster is changing though."

"Randy Orton and Batista, a few others are coming to RAW."

"Yeah, I heard. That's awesome."

"Yeah, I know."

"So how are you and Paul doing?"

"Alright, I guess. We had a little argument about three weeks ago, we're still not fully made up, yet."

"What was it about?"

"Fuck-face Paul. I was out shopping and I came back to the hotel, and he said well I am leaving now to go to the venue, and I said wait fifteen minutes, and we can go together, and he just walked out. And then, I ended up getting lost, and arrived thirty minutes late."

"That was rude."

"Yeah, I know. I'm still pissed at him. He just doesn't seem into me anymore like it used to be." Natalie said slightly relieved.

"Well did you hear about the whole four-horseman type rendition they're doing?"

"No, what?"

"They're going to put Flair and your fiancé, with two other wrestlers, it may be why they're bringing Dave Batista and Randy Orton over to RAW."

"Wow, that would be something."

"Yeah, we know. Well we'll see you at lunch."

"Alright, talk to ya then."

Natalie then sat down and thought about Randy and Paul being together, a little bit easier for her and Randy to sneak around and be with each other. She then thought that she should offer the suggestion about the little group or see if the suggestion was already in the works.

-two months later-

"I cannot believe you are marrying him." Randy said walking around in the office. "Tomorrow as a matter of fact." Randy replied to his last comment.

"I'm sorry, Randy."

"Hon, we are only friends."

"I know that." Natalie said confusingly.

"Then why are we worrying about you marrying him?"

"Don't know, Randy, why?"

"Because of this." Randy said pushing her against the wall gently and then violently kissing her, and she didn't hold back.

"God, I've wanted this for so long." Natalie moaned as Randy's hand started going up her skirt, and Randy just laughed at her lips.

"Randy, we really got to stop, you never know who might walk through them doors." Natalie said breaking away.

"I want you." Randy said pushing himself against her.

"Tonight, my hotel room, I'll have the girls' out of there by 11. Be there." Natalie smirked, then reaching into her bag giving Randy the other room key.

"Damn right, see you then baby." Randy said kissing her.

"Later, sexy." Natalie winked as Randy walked out the door.

- 6 p.m. that night-

Natalie was so uninvolved in her rehearsal/dinner, when Paul came over and sat next to her.

"I can't believe at this time tomorrow, we are going to be married." Paul said hugging her.

"Me neither. I can't wait to become Mrs. Leveseque."

"I'm glad." Paul smiled and then put his arm around her and listened to the preacher say what was all going on and where everyone was supposed to be. Natalie just nodded to everything anyone said…her mind was completely somewhere else, it was with none other than, Randy.

The rehearsal and the dinner were nice, everyone seemed excited about the wedding, Natalie "acted" excited, but there was only one thing she was excited for and it was tonight.

"Hey girl. We are going clubbing til Midnight, you are coming along."

"I want to be in bed by 11."

"What for? This is your last night of bachelorette-hood."

"Hon, I got to get up at 6 to get for the wedding, I am not going to be getting any sleep tomorrow night." Natalie said trying to sell her story.

"Well, you can stay out til 10:30."

"Sounds good."

-11 p.m.-

"Hey you." Natalie said as Randy walked in the door.

"Hey baby."

A/N: Sorry for the delay!

As always..the more you review..the faster I will update! Thanks!


	9. My Night With You

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 9

My Night With You

A/N: Sexual Smut in this chapter…you know the drill.

"God, I could not wait til 11." Randy said laying down on the bed, next to Natalie.

"You know how many times I had to lie, to get out of partying."

"You didn't have to." Randy said rolling over on his side.

"I wanted this more than anything, Randy." Natalie said as Randy reached over and kissed her gently, but soon after it turned violently passionate.

Randy soon positioned himself on top of Natalie. He started kissing her neck and taking her shirt off.

"Your neck tastes great."

"So do you." Natalie said rubbing his tan back through his polo shirt. "This needs off." Natalie said laughing, and pulling his shirt over his head.

"Mmm, baby." Randy moaned as Natalie's nails, prepared for the wedding, scraped against his back.

"You know, your back tattoo, is sexy as hell." ( Really, I mean this seriously!)

"All of you is sexy." Randy said trying to be a flirt, while working on marking his new found love right above her chest.

"Baby, no hickey. My dress is strapless!" Natalie screeched.

"I didn't know there was this much talking during sex." Randy said ripping her pants and bra off.

"Me neither. At least we're funny about it." Natalie said making her and Randy laugh.

Randy started sucking at her breast, and then paid the same respect to the other one. His tongue started moving down her stomach to her racy, black thong.

"Black?"

"You look sexy in black tights, so I wore some. You're supposed to wear white tomorrow."

"Whatever, they're getting taken off."

"No underwear?" Natalie smirked when she pulled down his track pants, to see his very hard package.

"Just for you, baby." Randy said as he slipped two fingers in her.

"Yum."

Randy then positioned himself, put on a condom to be safe and entered her. Both of their moans and grunts filled the room until both of them came together.

"God, that was good." Randy said, sliding out of her.

"Good, that was fucking great." Natalie said laying her hand on Randy's chest, as he covered both of them up.

"I'm falling for you, Natalie." Randy looked down at her.

"I'm falling too, Orton." Natalie said before she fell asleep in Randy's arms.

-5 am.-

"One hour of sleep, Orton!" Natalie said just after her and Randy did it for the unbeknownst time again.

"Baby, I can't help it. I didn't know you were such a sexy sweetie." Randy smirked and sexily licked his lips.

"Do you have to be so god damn hot, Randy?"

"I know I am, I just can't stop it." Randy posed cockily.

"Damn right, you are." Natalie said pulling him down for another earth-shattering kiss.

"Well it's almost 6, I better get going." Randy said getting out of bed, and pulling his track pants on.

Natalie then got out of bed, and put on a robe.

"Thanks for the one hour of sleep Randy." Natalie said hugging him.

"You're welcome, baby. Love you." Randy said wanting to know her reaction to his little confession.

"I love you too, Randy." Natalie said kissing him and smiling. Randy then let go of her and left.

-the wedding-

"Natalie, you missed the strippers!" Missy shouted across the hall.

"Oh, so what? I'm getting married." Natalie exclaimed.

"Yeah, to Paul. How did you ever get so lucky marrying that sexy thing?" Penny shouted.

"Luck, I guess." Natalie said wondering why all these women were so attached with Paul.

The hairdresser came in and fixed Natalie's and her bridesmaids' hair. They all left it down. Both Missy and Penny were wondering why Natalie would be struggling over such a very simple wedding, that wouldn't even take a few days to plan, but they decided against asking her, because she had this certain glow, aura to say about her. She just look completely satisfied and both girls were very happy that their once very shy friend, was now marrying WWE's Prince Charming.

Natalie then tried on her simple strapless Monet dress. It had a simple flower design going down the bodice with about a foot train, very simple yet very elegant. She tied a simple crown with a veil to her hair.

"Natalie, you look beautiful." Natalie's mother gushed.

"Thanks you guys." Natalie exclaimed smiling, and then posing with a couple pictures for their scrapbook.

"Well we have to take pictures with the guys', we will be back a little later." All four of her bridesmaids said.

"Alright." Natalie said sitting down, more or less plopping herself down on the sofa after all four ladies exited the bridal room. There was a knock at the door soon after, and Natalie wondered who it could be, and then she thought it might have been one of the girls that forgot something, but she checked around and all the girls had what they had needed. She quickly opened up the door to see Randy.

"Randy, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give you this." Randy said pulling out a beautiful arrangement of white orchids, Natalie's favorite. 'I must have mentioned that to him' Natalie thought.

"Randy they are absolutely gorgeous. Thanks baby." Natalie said hugging him.

"You're welcome. Well I just wanted to give these to you, and tell you that I'm coming to RAW."

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you." Natalie said hugging him. "I love you, Randy."

"Love you too, baby." Randy smiled.

The wedding went off without a hitch, they both recited traditional vows, and had a unity candle. They then headed off in the stretch limo, and went to take pictures.

"Let me be the first to introduce Mr. And Mrs. Paul Leveseque." The DJ announced, everyone clapped. Paul and Natalie walked into the place, hand in hand.

-five hours later-

After the umpteenth dance with everyone, Paul and Natalie decided to go to their honeymoon suite.

They laid in the bed for awhile.

"I love you, Natalie." Paul exclaimed.

"I love you too, baby." Natalie said rolling over and hugging him.

"The sex is going to have to wait, til tomorrow in Tahiti." Paul said taking his suit off and crawling in to bed.

'Great wedding night' Natalie thought, and then her thoughts drifted off to where it was twenty-four hours ago, with Randy. Her thoughts were with him always.

A/N: As always, please REVIEW! It means a lot to me if y'all review. Thanks. Ideas and Constructive Criticism always welcomed!


	10. Finally Home

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 10

Finally Home..

Natalie's POV

Honeymoon, was a damn bore. Paul, all he wanted to do was sight-see, me on the other hand, you don't usually see the sites, if ya know where I am getting at.

Although I did have a great time, I couldn't help but wonder what the trip would have been like if Randy would have been there. I really felt bad for him, the night before I had made love to him, and then the next day I'm marrying another man. I explained to him, that Paul and I were getting married hands down and that my job depended on my marriage with Paul, because he was like #2 right underneath Vince, and Paul ruled the roost around RAW.

-END OFF POV-

Natalie and Paul arrived at the venue after a week's vacation for their honeymoon. Natalie was soon to realize that Randy would be there tonight, because he had been around RAW, since he will be there starting in September.

"Baby, I'm going to go change, and then talk to Shawn, we'll see each other after the show." Paul said kissing his wife.

"Alright, see you."

"Later, baby." Paul said walking out the door.

Natalie took out her paperwork and wondered why her and Paul never told each other they loved each other anymore. Natalie then realized that she never really even loved Paul, and the only one she was in love with was Randy. She must have been very occupied that she didn't see Randy walk in and sit down at her desk.

"You know you look sexy as hell, working your ass off." Randy winked at her.

"Thanks, Randy." Natalie said blushing.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Randy said trying to hide his jealousy.

"Boring."

"Sex?"

"None, let me rephrase that. Once or twice."

"What?"

"Paul's not a sexual guy, Randy."

"As I can see, so you missed it?" Randy said leaning over the desk, kissing her.

"Mmmmhm" Natalie mumbled.

"I missed you."

"I missed you more." Natalie said. "So two more months and you'll be on RAW, huh?"

"Yup. I want you."

"Not here, Randy."

"Why not?" Randy said innocently taking things off of her desk, and placing them on the chair.

"Someone can easily walk or in or hear us." Natalie replied as Randy walked over to the office door and locked it.

"Now they can only hear us, baby." Randy said smirking and then passionately kissing her.

"I want you." Natalie said pulling Randy on top of her, and moving them on top of the desk, and taking his shirt off.

"Baby, I love you." Randy exclaimed kissing her neck.

"I love you too, Orton." Natalie said moaning.

After about twenty minutes of just making out and touching, Natalie decided that they should stop because the show would be off soon.

"When are we going to do it?" Randy said pulling his shirt on.

"Tomorrow, your hotel room. I always go to the gym, I'll just come to your room."

"Alright, baby. See you at 6."

"Bye, love you."

"I love you more." Randy said hugging her.

Randy walked out of Natalie's office, and Natalie was busy cleaning up what they had messed up, when Paul walks in and asks her if she's ready to go.

"Why's your hair messed up?" Paul asked curiously taking note of her hair almost all over the place.

"Oh, I had dropped papers under the desk a little bit ago, and it must have gotten messed up."

"Oh ok, c'mon, baby let's go."

"Hold on a minute, Paul. I have to pack all these papers, so that the people can pick them up tomorrow morning."

"Well I don't want to wait long."

"Paul, it's only going to take a little while, maybe even five minutes. God, keep your damn pants on, Paul."

"Baby, I just want to get to the hotel and then head out clubbing."

"Clubbing? Paul, why can't we just stay at the hotel?"

"And do what?"

"I don't care."

"Well you don't know, so we are going clubbing, Natalie. It's final."

"Fine, I'm done. let's go." Natalie said closing up the files and heading out the door with her husband.

at the club

"God, I need at least 20 shots tonight, baby. I need to get drunk." Paul said.

"What for?"

"Bad night."

"I can't help it, Paul. You can't get drunk, Paul." Natalie thought about her last statement for a little while, and thought that if she got him drunk, more time for her and Randy. "Oh wait, drinks are on me tonight."

"Thanks, baby girl. You treat me so good."

"Yeah, I should. You do the same." Natalie said sarcastically.

"Thanks baby."

-2 hours later-

Paul was even more than drunk, he was plastered. He kept slurring his words and everything, about ten minutes from passing out.

'Perfect' Natalie thought to herself. She got Paul back to their apartment, and laid him down, soon after he was passed out from all the booze. She glanced over at the clock, it read 12:30, god, 8 hours with Orton, wonder what the hell he could do?

A/N: Please read and review! Be sure to check out my new story, Randy and Me also on fan 


	11. Making the Transition

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 11

Making The Transition

that night-

1 a.m.

Randy had just gotten back from a little partying at a local club, he only drank two beers so he was feeling pretty much normal. He took off his black shirt that he wore and took off his faded denim jeans and laid down in bed. First thing he did, was look at the clock, and seen that it was only 1:10, '5 more hours' Randy thought in his head, and he was distracted when there was a knock at his door.

He slowly got up out of bed and wondered who it could be. He leisurely walked and opened up the door. A smile came across his face when he seen it was Natalie.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" Randy asked inviting her in.

"Paul's passed out drunk on the bed." Natalie said laughing.

"Did you purposely get him drunk?"

"Nah, it was his suggestion and I went along with it." Natalie said kissing him.

"I kept thinking about you all night."

" I think about you constantly." Natalie said pushing him onto the bed.

"That's always a good thing." Randy said kissing her neck and sucking on it.

"Now we have eight hours.."

"And one hour of sleep." Randy said laughing, and taking her shirt off.

"Braless?" Randy said when he took her shirt off.

"And no underwear" Natalie said giving a lusty grin. "I wanted this more than anything tonight, Randy."

"Yum" Randy said making a trail of sloppy kisses down her cleavage and down her stomach and down to her pants. Using his index finger, he traced around her waistband of her track pants, which made her shiver with delight.

"C'mon, Orton. Enough with the foreplay." Natalie murmured.

"Alright, baby. Whatever you want." Randy said inserting two fingers, discovering that she was more than ready for him. Randy then entered her with a gentle swift push, and then began to get rough.

10 minutes later-

"God, I am exhausted." Randy said as he pulled out of her.

"Orton, you are one good lover." Natalie said cuddling beside Randy.

"Love you." Randy said before falling asleep.

8 a.m.-

"Baby, I hate seeing you leave."

"I'll be back."

"When though?"

"I don't know, Randy." Natalie replied sincerely.

"Alright, I'll see you later baby."

"Bye Randy. I love you."

"I love you more." Randy said closing the door.

Natalie then walked to her hotel room, walking in to a very hungover Paul.

"Why the hell did you get me this drunk?"

"Furthermore, you drank and furthermore, Paul. It was your damn idea."

"And where the hell have you been all night?"

"Paul, you were passed out. I got sick in the bathroom." Natalie lied.

"Oh whatever, get me some pills or something, I got to wrestle tonight."

"Ok, baby." Natalie said getting pills and relieved that he didn't ask her any questions about not being there.

She gave him two pills and a glass of water.

"Maybe you should just rest up, until we have to go to the venue. I'll stay here with ya."

"Thanks, baby."

There she sat, absolutely nothing to do, all her paperwork was finished, so she turned on the TV because Paul would just want to lay around today.

2 months later-

Randy made his debut on RAW, against Steven Richards.

"Congratulations, baby." Natalie said hugging Randy after his match.

"Thanks, sweetie. Are you coming over tonight?" Randy replied breaking the hug.

"I'll try, Randy. See you later." Natalie said closing up her office.

"See ya." Randy said not trying to sound disappointed.

One month later-

"Hey, Randy." Natalie said opening the door in her Corporate office because of Randy's separated shoulder.

"Hey, what's going on?" Randy said taking a seat.

"They are promoting me."

"Really? To what?" Randy said raising his eyebrow.

"Vice President of Talent, right under Stephanie McMahon."

"Wow, baby. That's amazing. It's going to be weird working under your husband's ex wife, though, isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess so. She's never really treated me bad. So how's the shoulder?"

"It hurts." Randy remarked laughing.

"I'm sure it would. How long are you going to be out?"

"A couple of months."

"That sucks, what's that about that Updates thing?"

"Yeah, sitting at home, I am going to be updating the fans on my condition."

"Sounds cocky."

"You love my cockiness." Randy said getting up and standing behind her, nubbing at her neck.

"Randy, I know I want this as much as you do, but we seriously cannot do it here."

"Then where? Because, this Orton hasn't had sex since we last did it, like two months ago."

"I'm glad you're my Orton."

"Me too." Randy said kissing her.

"Just your luck, Orton. Paul's out of town tonight, well for a week. If you want to come over.."

"When and where?" Randy said interrupting her, smiling.

"Tonight, I don't get off work til around 8."

"I'll be there at 9. See you then, Natalie."

"Bye Randy."

Randy walked out of her office, smiling. Finally, he was going to have her back in his arms, where she belonged. Penny and Missy didn't let the smiling face of Randy wonder why he was smiling, when he just came from Natalie's office, so being the nosy two that they were, they went in.

"What the hell is going on?" Penny and Missy said storming into Natalie's office.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Randy Orton, just walked out of your office, smiling."

"Alright, he just came in here to visit since we became friends when I went with RAW those couple months, he's going to be out of action, so I won't be seeing him on the road."

"So you two are just friends?"

"Yeah, what the hell else would we be?"

"Who knows."

"Well then you two nosy idiots, should stay out of my business. I would never ever cheat on Paul, especially with Randy, like you all were thinking. Maybe you two should just maybe get some men or go back to your husband, and stay out of my personal life." Natalie remarked.

"God, I hate being on your bad side. We didn't need a lecture, Mom."

"You both deserved it."

"Whatever."

7:30 p.m. that night-

"Hey girl, I'm really sorry for the way I treated you tonight. I apologize for being in your business like that, when I don't need to be. Do you want to go out for a couple drinks tonight?" Missy remarked.

"As much as I would love to, do you see that pile of papers? I got to do them at home tomorrow for my meeting with a few new wrestlers, so I can't. I apologize too, I shouldn't have went off on you guys."

"Oh that sucks. I'll just ask Sam to go with me."

"I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow night."

"Alright, girl. Talk to you later."

A/N: Alright, my favorite readers…PLEASE REVIEW. The more you review the more quicker I update! So please review..


	12. Staying the Night

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 12

Spending the Night

8:00-

Natalie walked out of her work, waving goodbye to a still few employees still there, some receptionists and Jake, the security guard. She stepped into her Lexus and pulled out to go home. Her house wasn't too far from the Corporate office, so she got there in less than twenty minutes. She pulled into the gated driveway, and noticed that Randy wasn't there yet, and knew that she had time to fix herself a quick supper before Randy showed up.

9 p.m-

Randy knocks at the door, just as her phone rings. She answers it and it's Paul.

"Hey baby."

"Hi Paul." Natalie said letting Randy in. She mouthed a hello to him.

"How was your day?"

"Really tiring, I got a lot of work here to do, since that promotion. How bout you?"

"Just tired, didn't sleep too good, last night."

"That's a shame. Paul, can I cut this short? I got other things to do."

"Alright, baby. I love you."

"Love you too, Paul. See ya. I will call you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye." Paul said hanging up the phone.

"God, does he go on?" Randy said jokingly.

"Tell me about it." Natalie said passionately kissing Randy.

"I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too."

"Where's the bedroom in this place?" Randy said getting down to business.

"Up here." Natalie said grabbing his hand and leading him up to one of the many guestrooms.

"God, I've wanted you for so long." Randy said slowing pushing her on the red-comforted bed.

"Two months, you know how long I've waited for this night?"

"Just as long as I did, Natalie." Randy said taking Natalie's suit jacket and pants off.

"What about your shoulder?"

"What about it? I'm fine. If I hurt it again, at least it will be doing something that I love doing."

two hours later-

"I really missed you, Orton." Natalie said adjusting herself on his good shoulder.

"Mmm..yep."

"After you left, I got accused of cheating on Paul, but I talked my way out of it."

"Who accused you?"

"Penny and Missy."

"I was wondering why they were staring at me when I walked out."

"Well now you know."

"There's other stuff I want to find out."

"As in.."

"How many times we can make love all night."

"Well, Orton we can always try." Natalie said straddling him.

the next morning-

"Oh, fuck Randy, it's 8. I got to be in work in 15 minutes." Natalie said jumping out of bed.

"Do you want me to stay here?"

"Yeah sure." Natalie said throwing on a suit, and brushing her hair and teeth.

"You're late this morning, Natalie." Penny said walking into her office.

"I was up all night with those files. I didn't get to bed til 4."

"Your hair is a mess."

"I couldn't sleep good, and plus my 4 hours of sleep didn't help either."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. You have that meeting in an hour, you better fix yourself up better than that."

"Thanks, Penny. Again, I apologize for being late. That is so unlike me."

"I know." Penny said walking away, while Natalie was thinking 'if you only knew, Penny.'

3 hrs later-

"How was your meeting?" Penny said sitting down at the restaurant her, Natalie and Missy went to for lunch.

"Really interesting. They talked about the new Four Horsemen."

"What's that?"

"Well the four horsemen were four guys who got together and helped each other, after Randy gets back from his injury. I think they are putting Ric Flair, Paul, Randy and Dave Batista in a group."

"Sounds interesting."

"Yeah, concept for bringing groups and heels back to the WWE."

"Oh, here she comes." Penny said meeting with a confused look on Natalie's face.

"Who?"

"Nicole Bautista."

"Who's she?"

"Dave Bautista's wife, and another writer. She got promoted yesterday and I met her yesterday, she's really nice. Nikki, come here!" Penny said motioning for Nikki to come over here.

"Nikki, I'd like to introduce you to Missy Smith and Natalie Leveseque."

"It's nice meeting both of you."

"You too."

A/N: Please REVIEW! The more you review, the faster I update! Thanks!


	13. Coming Back to You

****

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 13

Coming Back to You

A couple days later

Paul was off for a couple days, so Natalie took off. Paul wanted her to take off just to be with her while he was here.

"I love waking up to you in the mornings." Paul said waking up to see that Natalie was already awake.

"Same here, baby. What are we going to do today?"

"Whatever you want, it's your day today."

"Do I get to get spoiled if we go shopping?"

"You know it baby." Paul smiled, kissing Natalie's forehead.

"Love you."

"I love you more." Paul said kissing her now on the lips. "I missed doing that too."

Natalie laughed and got out of bed.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get ready."

"Alright, baby. I'm getting some more sleep and then, wake me up."

"Okay, sweets!"

two hours later

Paul and Natalie went shopping and were now sitting in a little bistro having a small lunch.

"So Four Horsemen coming back?"

"Yeah, but we're called Evolution." Paul said cockily.

"That Orton kid has some great talent." Natalie sighed just thinking about his great sexual talents.

"Yeah, that's why I invited him to stay with us tonight and tomorrow; he's in town for a meeting with McMahon. Is that alright?"

"Oh yeah, that's fine. I've met him before."

"Oh really? You interview him or something?"

"Yeah, he's quite an informative character."

"Yeah, he has some amazing potential, so does Dave though. I am really happy to be able to work with them and Ric."

"Yeah, the past, present, and future of the business."

"Yeah."

A couple hours later

"Randy just called, his plane just landed. He's going to be here in about 20 minutes." Paul said walking down the steps from his office into Natalie's.

"Oh, that's good. What room is he staying in?"

"The red one, I guess."

Natalie smiled, thinking that he already spent the night there, for a whole week, so she was sure that he was quite familiar with the bedroom.

"Are we going out to eat tonight, or do you just want to order in?"

"I'll ask Randy when he comes."

"Alright."

Twenty Minutes Later

Randy knocks on the house, which he has been in many times without Paul knowing. He felt a little guilty knowing that Paul would become his "mentor" along with Ric, and here he was sleeping and in love with his wife. Natalie answered the door, quite cheerfully.

"Hey sexy." Natalie said opening the door.

"Baby, I missed you." Randy said flirting back, just as Paul was walking down the stairs.

"Randy, my man, how ya doing?" Paul said grabbing Randy's hand.

"Fine, Paul. Yourself?"

"I'm great, glad to spend sometime with my wife." Paul then said wrapping his arm around Natalie, which shot a little pang of jealousy all throughout Randy's body.

"Yeah, she's great."

"So I've seen that you two have already met?"

"Yeah, she was head of new talent when I met her."

"But, she's moving on up in the wrestling world, thanks to her husband." Paul laughed, while both Natalie and Randy looked confused.

"Paul, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, never mind." Paul said trying to cover his little slip-up.

"No, Paul. What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just forget I said it." Paul said extending his arm to invite Randy in, who was still in the doorway and who just witnessed just another fight between the couple.

"Is this going to be any kind of inconvenience to you guys?" Randy said.

"No, Randy. Stay with us, I won't fight anymore." Natalie replied pulling Randy's arm in.

"Oh alright. Where am I staying?"

"Umm, Randy. I'll show you." Natalie said starting to walk up the steps. "Paul, why don't we just go out to eat tonight?"

"Fine, baby. I'm ready, I'll just go finish my movie."

"Alright, after I show Randy to his room, I will go get ready."

"Sounds good."

"Here ya go, Randy." Natalie said literally pulling him into the room.

"Haven't I been here before?" Randy sexily whispered into Natalie's ear.

"Have you?" Natalie said rubbing down his arm.

"I've really missed you." Randy said finally kissing her.

"I've missed that."

"I love you."

"I love you more, I better go get ready. See you later, Randy."

twenty minutes later

Natalie walked down the stairs in a red halter top and short jean mini-skirt. She seen that Randy and Paul were both in the living room, watching last month's pay-per-view.

"You ready to go guys?" Natalie said taking their attention away from the television.

"Sure, babe. You look really great." Paul said pecking her on the lips.

"So where are we going?" Randy said changing the subject quite quickly.

"Ben's on Fifth."

"Sounds good."

Fifteen minutes later…,

They arrived at a semi-crowded Ben's. However, they were quickly seated because a lot of people, including the owner of Ben's, considered Paul a huge celebrity in the town.

"Paul, please come this way." Andrew the owner, exclaimed pointing to the VIP section.

"Thanks, Drew. Oh by the way, this is Randy, a new wrestler."

"Oh, Randy. It's nice meeting you." Andrew said extending his hand.

"Same here." Randy said extending his hand.

Soon, they were all three seated in the very posh decorated VIP room for celebrities of the town. They all ordered and were waiting for their meals.

"Next week, I think Vince wants a meeting with us."

"Yeah, Ric called me during the flight to tell me. It's Wednesday."

"Oh it is, well are you staying until then?"

"If it's alright."

"Definitely. You alright with it, Natalie?"

"Sure." Natalie said smiling at Randy, just as soon as the food coming.

"This food is really good." Randy said taking another bite of his grilled salmon.

"Yeah. Andrew has a really good culinary department back there."

"They play some damn good music here to." Natalie exclaimed, finished with her meal.

"You know I don't dance, babe."

"Unfortunately." Natalie said bluntly.

A/N: Alright, my faithful fans..It's time to do you part. PLEASE REVIEW. I really want to get to 100 reviews, so I'm on 44..so I got a long way to go. Keep the reviews coming. Ideas and Constructive Criticism always welcomed.


	14. Tahiti Action

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 14

"Tahiti Action"

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them all!

Disclaimer: I don't own/know any WWE Diva/Superstar.

Natalie had to work the following two days so that she could get off for the week that they all headed to Tahiti for a little vacation, and Evolution meeting, and all about their theme music/video discussion.

"This place is really amazing, Paul." Randy said sitting down on one of the pool lounge chairs.

"Thanks, Randy. It was my treat to Natalie."

"Yeah, she told me." Randy annoyingly said.

"Well Orton man, I'm going to get packed for Tahiti. Are you all packed?" Paul said getting up out of his chair.

"Yeah, I'm all ready. I'm just going to sit here and chill if that's alright, Paul."

"Yeah sure, bro. See ya in a few."

By this time, Natalie was home for lunch, she had called Paul and he said that Randy and himself was sitting out on the pool, so she went there first, just to find Randy.

"Hey, where's Paul?" Natalie said walking out.

"He went up to pack for Tahiti." Randy said walking closer to her.

"Are Natalie and Randy going to have some fun in Tahiti?" Randy whispered in her ear.

"If we can sneak." Natalie said laughing.

"Hey baby, I didn't know you came home." Paul said walking out in a pair of swimming trunks, and then kissing her.

"Yeah, I came home for an hour, hoping to get some packing done before tomorrow's flight."

"Oh, well why don't you just take the rest of the day off?"

"I can't, Paul. Too much stuff going on."

"Whatever, baby." Paul said jumping in the pool.

"I'll be upstairs." Natalie said walking in, with Randy quickly behind her.

"God, I missed you." Randy said kissing her closing the bedroom door with his foot.

"Ditto."

"I can't wait for you, me, and Tahiti." Randy said laying behind her on the bed.

"Me neither, Orton." Natalie said laughing.

meanwhile

"Hey, Vince, do you have everything set up?" Paul asked Mr. McMahon on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, down here in Tahiti, everything is ready, after the meeting, it will occur." Vince said smiling, despite the divorce, he always got along with Paul.

"Ok, thanks, Vince. I'll talk to ya later." Paul said hanging up the phone.

"God, Orton, I wanted you." Natalie said laying on top of him on the bed.

"We best get you packed then." Randy smiled.

the next morning

"Sleep in a little late?" Dave joked as the three of them ( Paul, Natalie, and Randy) were five minutes late from the airport.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night." Paul said smirking at his wife, then taking a seat next to her.

"I can't wait for Tahiti." Natalie exclaimed, as Paul slid his arm around her and whispered "I love you."

"Love you too, Paul."

The site, enough was about to make Randy sick, but he knew that he was the one she loved, and that he was the one she'd think about lying awake at night, and that his face was the one she pictured when Paul made love to her, and he smiled because he did know.

The plane ride was a slightly long one, and everyone was a little tired when they arrived at the hotel.

"I'm going to take a nap." Ric said stretching out his arms.

"I would have to agree with you there, Flair." Dave said walking to his hotel room as well.

"You know what, that's a good idea, baby. I'll see you later."

"Well I'll just go with Randy then."

"Sounds good, we are all meeting at the restaurant at 7."

"Ok, we'll see you then." Natalie said kissing Paul, and then walking away with Randy.

"4 hours by ourselves, baby." Randy whispered in her ear, and then proceeded kissing it and then down her neck.

"Yep, how did we ever get so damn lucky, Orton?"

"Thank God for your husband sometimes." Randy said laughing.

"Come down here and make love to me, Orton." Natalie said yanking on Randy's tie, and then passionately kissing him.

"No problem there." Randy said kissing her back roughly, and then taking off her suit jacket and pants.

"I really missed this body, baby." Randy exclaime while Natalie took off his shirt and tie.

"I love you, Randy." Natalie said looking at his blue eyes, sincerely.

"I love you too. You know how much that hurt me, seeing you say that to Paul."

"I'm sorry, Randy." Natalie said, again sincere.

"Apology accepted." Randy said kissing the tip of her nose.

meanwhile

"So you have everything planned?" Paul asked the manager of the hotel.

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, thanks a lot. This is really big for the two of us, and I appreciate it."

"You are welcome sir, have a good day."

"Yeah, you too, bye." Paul said hanging up the phone and picking up the keys because he was going shopping for a dress, and a ring.

"God, Orton. That was amazing." Natalie said trying to catch her breath after her and Randy made love.

"You are amazing." Randy said cuddling up to her.

"I got a present for you." Natalie replied jumping out of bed.

"What is it?"

"Just hold on." Natalie said taking a pink box into the bathroom. When she emerged it was a pink and black corset and thong set.

"Holy shit. You know how fucking hot you look in that?" Randy said getting up out of bed.

"God, you look amazing, turn around." Randy said turning you around and then kissing her.

"Too bad it's going to get taken off." Randy laughed very sexily. "You know what, Nat?"

"What baby?

"You have an awesome ass. I love it."

"That's good to know."

A/N: Keep it up with the reviews..halfway to 100! Keep REVIEWING! Thanks!


	15. Marry Me All Over Again

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 15

Marry Me All Over Again

a/n: Sorry about the delay..I've been busy. Please review.

7 pm at the restaurant

" So what did you and Randy do?" Paul said taking a bite of his Caesar salad.

"Umm…we just watched a movie in his room. We really didn't know where anything was, so we just stayed there." Natalie explained lying out her ass.

"Sounds good. We are having that meeting tomorrow and then we are free to do whatever we want for the next five days." Paul announced.

"Well that's what we figured. Did you have a good nap, Paul?"

"Yeah. Our room is really nice." Paul exclaimed as the food came.

Everyone ate in silence, mostly in small talk, however, Nikki, Dave's wife joined them as well. After dessert, Paul made an announcement.

"Hey, everyone, today is my wife and mine first year anniversary, and I would like to say a couple words."

Everyone turned their attention from the food, to Paul and Natalie.

"Umm..Natalie, I really never thought I'd meet someone who really is amazing, and who loves me back, just as much as I love her. I'm really glad that you are in my life, and you mean the world to me, and I'd want to ask you to marry me again." Paul said getting down on one knee with a right hand ring.

"Sure, Paul." Natalie said smiling as Paul, then proceeded to put the ring on her right finger.

"That's so cute, Dave. Isn't it?" Nikki asked Dave which highly annoyed Randy.

"I planned a little wedding again, in two days." Paul said.

twenty minutes later

"Hey, let's go for a boat ride." Paul suggested, everyone nodded except for Randy.

"Guys, I'm not feeling too well, I'm just going to go, take a nap." Randy announced.

"Ok, I'm sorry you can't go with us, Randy." Paul said.

"That's alright, I just got a bad headache."

"Ok see ya." Paul said as Randy walked away.

the next day

Natalie stayed back from the group to see what was up with Randy, and surprisingly, they wanted her to go see if he was alright. She knocked on the door, and a very unawake, Randy answered.

"Hey." Randy said annoyed.

"What's wrong?"

"Like you don't already know."

"Your headache?" Natalie asked.

"Fuck no, you really think I had a headache? I can't stand seeing you together."

"But what the hell am I supposed to do? I can't do this, Paul because I'm fucking Randy, but you're not supposed to know? What should I do?" Natalie said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Randy said throwing on a shirt.

"Answer the damn question."

"Ok, fine, I really understand where you're coming from, but I'm in love with you, I can't bare to see you with him, it makes me sick, it makes me feel like a third wheel, what am I supposed to do?" Randy said hollering.

"Stop it, stop doing this."

"Why?"

"Randy, we're in love with each other, but I have to stay with Paul, and continue to put on this act, because if I would break up with him, then I would lose my job, everything, I have. I'm sorry, but this thing we had is over." Natalie said walking out.

twenty-five minutes later

Natalie got a knock at her door, and it was Nikki.

"Hey Natalie."

"Hey." Natalie said looking up with tear-stained eyes.

"What's wrong?" Nikki asked hugging Natalie.

"Nothing."

"There is something wrong here, why are you crying?'

"Nothing but stress."

"Awww…you're going to be okay."

"Yeah I will."

"Do you want to go shopping?"

"Sure, let me get made up." Natalie said walking into the suite bathroom.

Ten minutes later, both women were in Nikki's rental and were going into a bunch of boardwalk style shops.

"It's a sex shop. Let's go in." Nikki said pulling Natalie's hand.

"Chocolate Body Paint." Natalie said thinking how good it would taste on Randy.

"Handcuffs, whips. Dave would love this place."

"I really didn't need to know about you and Dave's sex life." Natalie replied laughing.

"Well it seems to me, that you and Paul's is very nonexistent."

"How did you know?"

"He just doesn't seem like a very sexual guy."

"You got that right." Natalie said laughing.

"Well maybe if you get some sexy lingerie and some sex toys, maybe that sex will skyrocket."

"Hell, that wouldn't even help." Natalie joked.

Nikki bought a few things, and both women walked out the door. They then shopped at Roxy and Quiksilver, and then went to Diesel, because Nikki said that Dave needed new shirts. After that shop, they ended up at Victoria's Secret.

"I like this store." Natalie exclaimed.

"Really?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, I used to shop here all the time before I met and married Paul."

"Awesome."

Twenty minutes later, they both walked out with two bags each, when Natalie's phone rang. The caller ID came up Sexy..

"Hey!" Natalie answered the phone.

"I want to talk to you." Randy said on the other line.

"Alright, well I am up shopping with Nikki. We're coming back now."

"Okay, come see me then."

"Ok, bye."

"Later." Randy said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Randy."

"Oh, okay."


	16. I'm Your Angel

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 16

I'm Your Angel

Natalie and Nikki arrived at the hotel about 10 minutes after Randy's telephone call. Natalie quickly went to her room and dumped her bags on the bed, and read the note from Paul.

Natalie:

Ric, Dave and I went out for the day. See you and Nikki at dinner at 6. Can't wait to get married again tomorrow. Love you, Paul

Natalie swiftly pitched the note after she read it and went over to Randy's. He quietly answered the door, and motioned for her to come in.

"Hey Randy, what did you want?" Natalie asked after she sat down on the couch.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I acted like an ass."

"Randy.." Natalie said standing in front of him. "You didn't act like an ass. I wanted to apologize for being an ass as well."

"I love you." Randy said kissing her.

"Love you too." Natalie said smiling that she had her man back.

"What excuse am I going to use tomorrow?"

"Just go, at least I'll be happy knowing you're there."

"I don't know."

"I don't wanna fight anymore, promise me, we won't."

"I promise, Shorty." Randy said kissing her. "Are you going to dinner?"

"Yeah, but we have a meeting after that. McMahon's here."

"Stephanie and Vince, yeah."

"Oh alright. I'll see you then baby. Love ya."

"Love you more." Randy said kissing her.

"Bye baby."

at dinner

Vince and Stephanie were invited to dinner via Ric Flair. Paul wasn't too happy about it, but Natalie tried to calm him down. Natalie sat in between Paul and Randy.

"This Evolution group is going to skyrocket the ratings for RAW. That's why we are pushing for the coming out party for Evolution on RAW. We'd like to know when would be." Vince said wanting the information from the four men ASAP.

"Well, Vince we could surely start it at the beginning of next month."

"Okay, well that sounds good. I will tell the writers to write it in the scripts."

"Yep."

After dinner

"Is there any clubs around here?" Natalie asked her husband,

"Yeah, there's a karaoke bar down the street."

"Let's go."

"Natalie, I'm not into that stuff."

"C'mon Paul."

"No, I'm going to bed. You can go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, because this is kind of the night before our second wedding."

"Thanks Paul, Anyone else going with me?"

"Randy, why don't you go?" Paul suggested.

"Karaoke Bars really aren't for me." Randy said lying to everyone.

"Please go, Randy." Natalie said pleadingly trying to sell this gag.

"Alright, I'll go. What the hell?"

"Thanks Orton."

At the Bar+

"I'm glad you are a good actor." Natalie said sliding into the bar with a couple shots.

"Me too." Randy smiled at her.

"We have to do some karaoke."

"Hell no." Randy said.

"C'mon baby."

"No, Natalie."

"Ok, Dad. Well I'm going to get that book."

Natalie got the book of all the songs that had all the songs in it.

"Omg!"

"What?" Randy said inquisitively.

"They have my song."

"What song?"

"You'll see."

Natalie took off when the person called her name.

"This is dedicated to Randy." Natalie winked at him, while he just sat back and watched her.

No Mountains too high, for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah  
No rivers too wide, for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray

And then you will see, the morning will come  
And everyday will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see...

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find  
You have everything and you're still lonely  
It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day

And then you will see, the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears, just cast them on me  
How can I make you see...

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

And when it's time to face the storm  
I'll be right by your side  
Grace will keep up safe and warm  
And I know we will survive

And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
Don't you dare give up the fight  
Just put your trust beyond the sky...

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

Natalie then ended her song and went over to Randy, grabbed his hand and walked out.

"Baby, that was amazing." Randy said taking her hand and walking down the boardwalk.

"Thanks, Randy."

****

Ok, Everyone my countdown to 100 begins…got 40 more left. I'd sure appreciate if everyone could review and tell me who they want Natalie to end up with …Paul, Randy or neither.

Thanks for reviewing.

By the way, the song Natalie sang at the karaoke bar was Celine Dion/R. Kelly's "I'm Your Angel."


	17. Finding More Feelings

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 17

Finding More Feelings

On the beach--

"I wish I could divorce Paul."

"I wish you could too, Shorty."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Natalie asked curiously.

"Because you are a hell of a lot shorter than me." Randy said kissing her should because she was sitting in between his legs.

"I love you, Orty."

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Randy said thinking about his new nickname and Natalie's most talented voice.

"Don't know, I used to sing in church, but that's about it."

"Hold up a second, I left something in the car." Randy said getting up and heading to his rental BMW.

Randy went to his vehicle and grabbed a couple things. He walked back with a handful of things.

"Want some help, Randy?"

"Yeah." Randy joked.

'What's all this?"

"Mostly it's stuff for you."

"Aww..Randy." Natalie said picking up the white orchid bouquet. "They are my favorite."

'Yeah I know."

'What's this?" Natalie said looking at a Tiffany & CO.'s box.

"Open it." Randy said wanting to see her reaction.

Natalie opened the very nicely wrapped package to a necklace that said "My Shorty" engraved on the diamond heart pendant.

"OMG! Randy, it's beautiful." Natalie said crying. "I love it."

"I'm glad you do."

"Thanks baby." Natalie said hugging him and then kissing him.

"I love you."

"I love you more." Natalie said getting up and taking Randy's hand.

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow." Randy said.

"But, you know what we did before my first wedding?" Natalie said flirting with Randy and nipping at his neck.

"But where are we going to do it, you little fucking tease?" Randy replied sexily.

"Your car." Natalie whispered in his ear, when her phone rang, caller ID came up Paul.

"Hey." Natalie said answering her flip-phone.

"Natalie, where are you at? It's 2 am. I don't like the fact that you are out at 2 am with another guy."

"Paul, I'm fine. We're still at the bar, Randy's quite the singer." Natalie opted for another lie.

"I want you home."

"Paul, you are not my boss. You may be my husband, but not my boss."

"Tell Randy to bring you home."

"In an hour."

"You better be here by 3."

"Fine, I will be."

"Bye."

"Yeah whatever, later." Natalie said hanging up the phone.

"Doesn't trust us does he?" Randy asked knowing how irritated his girl looked.

"Who should?" Natalie said laughing.

"Hmm.. I love you." Randy said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Randy, where are we going?"

"My car." Randy said opening the door to his car.

"Yummy."

3 a.m.---

"Thanks for the night, Orton. I'll get the gifts tomorrow." Natalie said hugging him.

"Alright, baby. Love you."

"Love you more." Natalie said kissing him. "Bye Orty."

"Bye baby."

Natalie then went into Paul and her's room, where a very irate Paul was sitting on the bed.

"It's after 3."

"So what, Paul? Is there police coming out to get me? No, excuse me if I was having a little fun. God, I ask you to go somewhere, and you don't want to."

"I don't like you coming home at 3 am with another man's hoody on and hollering at me because I'm protective of my wife."

"God, Paul. Get the fuck over yourself. I am sorry that I stayed out this late, but I asked you if you wanted to go with me and you volunteered Randy. You're not protective of me, you're obsessive. You don't trust me, how am I supposed to marry you again tomorrow, when you don't even trust me? How, Paul how? Like, I am going to go out there and fuck the brains out of Randy tonight. I'm not that way and I hope you would know that." Natalie said taking her clothes off, put pajamas on and got into bed.

While she was doing this, Paul was pacing back and forth thinking about what she just said.

"Please stop pacing, Paul. You're making me nervous."

the next morning---

Natalie woke up around 8 o'clock after having a great dream about her and Randy. She turned over to see a box, a bunch of flowers, and a note. She threw the covers off of her and read the note.

__

Natalie,

I really apologize for the way I acted earlier this morning. I took it way out of context about you and Randy. I do trust you, and that's why you're my wife. I love you more than anything, and I cannot wait to become your husband again for the second time today. You make me the happiest person alive today, and I love you with everything I am. I again, apologize, for the way I acted. See you today at the altar.

Love, Paul

Natalie then looked at the box and opened it to reveal a brown halter top, wrap-around type dress. It was really beautiful. In the box as well was a pair of shoes, and a small necklace. She quickly called Randy's room, when a very unawake Randy answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Morning baby."

After Randy heard _her_ voice, he quickly cheered up. "Morning Shorty."

"What are you doing today?"

"Nothing, Paul and Dave went out for the afternoon golfing."

"Alright, I'll be over." Natalie said hanging up the phone.

A few minutes later, she was banging on Randy's door.

"Hey sweetie." Natalie cheerfully.

"Baby, 5 hours of sleep."

"Ya know you want me."

"Well, yeah of course." Randy said kissing her.

"I got this from Paul, after he bit my head off." Natalie replied pulling away from him and showing him the brown dress.

"That's hot. Try it on."

"Do you want me to?" Natalie said as Randy nodded his head. Randy, then proceeded to take a seat on the bed, and wait until Natalie came out. When, Natalie came out, the first time his breath was ever taken away from him was then.

"Natalie, you look amazing."

"Really?"

"You know what would even make that look better?"

"What?"

"It being on the floor." Randy said laughing.

"You're a horndog, you know that."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"Oh yeah, I do."

****

Alright everyone, thanks for all the reviews to my story and my question. Still if you have not answered..here it is

In the end, who do you want Natalie to end up with?

Paul

Randy

Someone else

No one..she doesn't deserve anyone.

Thanks for all the reviews..39 to go to 100...keep it up. Constructive Criticism and Ideas are always welcomed! -Nat


	18. Our SoCalled Wedding

****

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 18

Our So-Called Wedding

Disclaimer: No, I don't own or know any WWE Superstar or Diva.

..on with the chapter…..

Natalie came back to her and Paul's hotel room, right after another one of Randy and her's little escapades. She walked into the room, to find a very irate Paul, yet again.

"Where have you been?"

"Paul, I've been with Randy. Where else am I supposed to go?"

"You could have stayed here."

"What for?"

"You are getting married today."

"Paul, we're already married. You and Dave went golfing, so I went over with Randy and had breakfast."

"Fine. What else are we going to do today?"

"Doesn't matter, baby. Whatever you want." Natalie said sitting out in the deck adjoined to their suite.

"Why don't we go to the beach?"

"Alright, sounds good. Can I call Randy to invite him?"

"Nah, let's just it be us two."

"Ooh..Kinky." Natalie said smiling, walking into the bathroom and changing.

She changed into her red bikini and tied a small skirt around it, as she walked out and seen that Paul was all ready to go to the beach.

"Ready to go baby?" Natalie said kissing him.

"Yeah, let's go."

They went to the beach and found a spot in the sand, and laid their towels down.

"Hey guys." Randy and Dave answered.

"Oh hey." Paul said sounding quite annoyed.

"Hey guys. Whatcha all up to?" Natalie asked excited that Randy was there.

"Nothing, bored, 'til your wedding." Dave answered.

"Where's Nikki?" Natalie asked.

"She's up, she's been sick lately."

"Oh, I hope she's alright." Natalie genuinely said, concerned for one of her friends.

Randy and Dave laid their towels down, and then took their shirts off. The rest of the day, the group stayed at the beach.

the wedding---

Natalie, after the beach, went and joined her friend, Nikki and went to the hair salon.

"Getting married again?" Nikki joked.

"Yeah, to the same damn guy." Natalie laughed, secretly wishing she would be with Randy.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Nikki asked Natalie seriously.

"Yeah, sure. What?"

"I'm happy for you and Paul."

"Thanks."

The girls got their hair done, and then went to change into their dresses. Natalie wore the one that Paul bought for her, although, she felt a little guilty knowing that Randy had already seen her, and took it off of her earlier that morning. Nikki's dress was a little more conservative, being of a darker brown color.

Natalie walked down the aisle and seen Paul at the end of the altar. She walked down, and noticed Randy really eyeing her up and that made her nervous.

"We are here for the renewal of vows of Paul Leveseque and Natalie Leveseque." The preacher began. "The two have wrote their own vows for this evening, Paul we will begin with you."

"Ahh, Natalie. Where do I begin? I love you more than anything you or anyone will ever know. You are the reason I wake up in the morning, and the reason I'm happy throughout the day. I really don't know what I would do without you. You're more than my friend, but you're my best friend, my lover, my confidant and anyone in between. You are the best person I've ever met, and the only person who I want to share my life with."

"Now, Natalie." The preacher added.

"Paul, you're everything to me. I really would be lost without you, and I cherish every moment when we are together. When we aren't, I long to be with you, because you're the only place where I'm comfortable and where I can be myself. I love you more than anything, and I fall in love with something new each day with you." Natalie finished smiling.

Randy, was already about to puke, but slightly angered about what Natalie had said during her little vow thing, and he thought, he better bring that up with her later.

the reception--

"Can we have the couple for the second dance?" the DJ said trying to crack a joke.

__

Love, I see forever in your eyes  
I can see heaven in your smile  
And, when I hold you close  
I don't want to let go  
Because, deep in my soul, I know, girl  
You are the only light I see  
Your love means ev'rything to me  
I promise that we'll never part  
'Cause you'll always be near, here in my heart

If the sun should refuse to rise  
And the moon doesn't hang in the night  
The tides won't change  
Seasons rearrange  
When the world is through  
I will still love you

Girl, you're like an angel from above  
Sent here to shower me with your love  
Hold me beneath your wings  
Tell me all of the things  
All the hopes and the dreams we can share  
'Cause I'll be your shelter from the storm  
I'll be the fire that keeps you warm

I'll be your light in the dark  
'Cause you'll always be here in my heart  
Oh, girl

If anything could last forever  
It's what I feel for you  
(That's what I feel for you)  
You've touched my heart in ways  
That words could never say  
That's why I'll always love you

Yes, I will  
Love you still, baby  
I will still love you  
Girl, believe  
You're all I need  
I will still love you

"I love you." Paul said finishing up dancing with Natalie.

"I love you too." Natalie said breaking away from him.

Natalie walked into the bathroom, where a very angry Randy Orton followed.

"Randy, what the hell are you doing in here?"

"What the hell was up with those vows?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Every moment when we're not together, I long to be with you. Give me a fucking break, every time you're not with him, you're with me."

"Randy, it's not like I meant it."

"Then why did you say it?"

Alright…76 reviews and counting…my countdown is still continuing…100..

If you already haven't voted:

Who would you like Natalie to be with?

Paul, Randy, someone else, or no one

Ideas and Constructive Criticism always welcomed!


	19. Trying to Get Over You

****

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 19

Trying to Get Over You

"Randy, can we please not fight right now? I don't know why you're even worrying about it anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Randy, we'll talk about this in the morning."

"Whatever." Randy said walking out.

the next day--------------

Paul and Dave went to the airport, because the two of them needed to be at a meeting with Vince, about a new upcoming promo. So, that left Natalie there with Randy.

"What the fuck was all of that shit about yesterday?" Natalie asked him.

"It's about what you said at the wedding, it hurt me."

"What for?"

"You hurt my god damn feelings, God. I cannot stand to see you with Paul."

"He's my husband."

"Who's side are you on now?"

"I don't know, Randy. You knew this was going to happen, and I knew this was going to happen."

"What happen?"

"One of us get jealous."

"Well excuse the fuck out of me, If the woman I love is telling some other guy how she feels."

"Randy, we're not together."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Did we really have a relationship?"

"What? Am I hearing you right?"

"Randy, maybe this thing we had should stop, I mean. I meant what I said up there to Paul."

"What?"

"Randy, we need to stop."

"I thought you loved me."

" I do, Randy, but I can't stand up there and lie to Paul about every little time we sneak around and stuff, Randy. I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry."

"Natalie."

"I'm so sorry, Randy. Bye." With that said, Natalie walked out of his hotel room and into hers. She got to hers pretty quickly, so no one seen the tears that started pouring out of her eyes. She walked into her hotel room, and pulled out a framed picture of her and Randy, when they were at some party somewhere, and she clutched it to her chest, and cried, not knowing that she made the biggest mistake of her life, and of the consequences that we're about to come.

two weeks later

Evolution was now back in full swing on RAW, and tonight they would have absolute control over RAW. Randy and Natalie no longer saw each other, and Paul and Natalie were getting a lot closer.

Evolution's locker room

Paul and Randy were sitting there in the locker room, watching an old match of Flair's.

"You've seen down in the dumps lately, Randy. Is there a reason, why?" Paul asked his younger friend.

"Nah." Randy just replied back.

"I think you need yourself a girlfriend."

"Yeah, right."

"Why don't you go for like, Victoria, Gail or Stacy?"

"None of them are my type."

"Trish is available."

"Now, Trish is hot." Randy said smiling.

"Why don't you go ask her out? I heard she liked you, Orton."

"Maybe, I will. Paul, thanks." Randy said walking away to go find Trish, when Natalie walked in the room.

"Hey Paul, where's Randy going?"

"He wants a date with Trish."

"What does he want with her? She's nothing but a whore."

"Why you getting all defensive?"

"Paul, I'm just saying he can do a lot better."

"Trish isn't a whore, she's really nice. You just don't know her."

"Who are you defending now?"

"I'm just kidding, baby. I only have eyes for you."

"Good, cuz' I have only eyes for you too." Natalie said kissing him.

meanwhile--

"Did you see Randy last week?" Trish blushed.

"Yeah. I really don't know why you like the guy." Stacy answered back.

"Ok, holy shit. Those tattoos, that body, that smile, those tights. God, I could go on forever about him, speaking of which." Trish ended when Randy walked into the room.

"Trish, you are crazy, for liking some fool like that." Molly replied.

Randy walked up to the group of girls, "Trish, could I talk to you for a minute?" Randy asked politely.

"Umm, sure Randy." Trish walked with Randy.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a bite to eat after RAW."

"Oh sure, Randy. Like in a date?"

"I guess so?"

"Alright, just meet me in the locker room."

"Ok, see ya then, Trish."

"Bye Randy." Trish smiled.

ten minutes later--

"What did Orton want with you?" Molly and Gail asked.

"He wants to go for a bite to eat after RAW."

"Oh, great." Molly said sarcastically.

"Be happy for me, girls. I like Randy a lot."

in Evolution locker room--

"Did you get your date?" Paul asked a very-happy Randy.

"Yeah, Randy Orton not get a date? I don't think so."

"Date with who?" Natalie said trying to make conversation.

"Trish."

"Oh."

"Maybe our little Orton will finally settle down." Paul said jokingly.

"Probably not with Trish." Randy said looking straight at Natalie.

****

A/N: Over the past reviews, I received a very startling review that said about me commiting suicide because this story sucks, to them I say you don't have to read it. Other than that, thanks for all the reviews…countdown to 100 continues…

If you still haven't voted…

Who do you want Natalie to end up with?

Paul, Randy, someone else, or no one

KEEP REVIEWING!


	20. Coming Back Again

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 20

Coming Back to You

Natalie was a little late leaving the building. She told Paul to go without her, so he left to go to some club with Ric and another worker. She grabbed her bag, and headed out when she seen Randy. Trying to avoid him as much as possible, she tried a different route, but he seen her and ran after her.

"Natalie." Randy said catching up to her, and grabbing her arm.

"What do you want?"

"What's with the attitude? No sex?"

"Leave me alone, Randy."

"Look at me." Randy said kind of forcefully. "You know this thing with Trish is going to be a front for Paul, I don't want to be with anyone, but you. I'm never going to get over you." Randy said letting go of her hand, and looking into her chocolate brown eyes, and then kissing her. She just kissed back, because she was never going to get over him either.

"Randy, I got to go."

"I need you tonight, I'll call." Randy said as she nodded her head. That's when Trish walked out of the arena, calling Randy's name.

"See ya Randy." Natalie said smiling at him. "Bye Trish."

"Bye Natalie. Hey Randy, ready to go?"

"Yeah, Trish. Let's go."

They ended up at a small coffee shop/café sort of thing.

"I'm really glad you asked me out, Randy."

"I'm glad you're glad." Randy said flashing his smile at her.

"So what's with you and Evolution?"

"They are my friends, Trish. They took me into this business when I was just known as some lucky kid who's here because of his father. I still have to deal with that label today, and believe me, I'm trying to ignore it."

"Oh, but Paul's an ass, and that wife is about a snob, and a whore."

"Natalie?"

"Yeah, I don't know how the woman has any friends."

"She's a really great person, and definitely, not a snob. She's definitely not a whore."

"She seems like it."

"You'll just have to get to know her." Randy said already irritated.

"So are you ready to go?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Randy said paying the bill and walking out the door.

back at the hotel---

Paul came in, completely drunk. Natalie kept thinking 'God did answer my prayers' and laughed to herself.

She got Paul to their bed, and waited by her cell phone for Randy to call her.

Randy got home as soon as he dropped Trish off, and quickly dialed Natalie's number.

Natalie was soon over there, and they were just laying in bed talking about what happened.

"God, I missed you." Randy said rolling over, and taking her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry." Natalie said crying a little.

"Baby, we're back together, that's all that matters."

"I love you." Natalie said kissing him.

"I love you too."

"Can we just lay here tonight?"

"Sure, baby. Whatever you want."

"God, why can't we just be together?"

"Why can't you just divorce Paul?"

"If that job of mine, didn't depend on it."

"I know, but we can wish can't we?"

"Yeah. Big IC Champ to be, here aren't we?"

"Yeah. I can't wait."

"Me neither. It's 4 am."

"Who cares? We've pulled all-nighters before, haven't we?" Randy said laughing.

"I love you." Natalie said before curling up to Randy, and finally, falling asleep.

A/N: I made this a short chapter, leading up to the next chapter.

A/N: 100 REVIEWS! YAY! Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it…now it's a countdown to 150..


	21. With Him

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 21

With Him

Natalie woke up about 8:30, when she noticed that she was still in bed with Randy, and realized that she better get over before Paul wakes up. She quickly scribbled a note to Randy, and headed off to her hotel room. Unfortunately, Paul was already awake and very irate.

"Where in the hell have you been?"

"Paul, I went to talk to Randy."

"For 8 hours, I wasn't drunk you bitch, I was sober the whole time. What the hell is the deal with you and Randy anyway? Why'd ya need to go talk to the little prick anyway?"

"Just about the new schedule."

"For 8 hours, you aren't fucking him, are you?"

"Paul, why the hell would I do that? This trust issue better not come up again, because you don't trust me, plain and simple."

"Maybe I don't trust you, because you're out with a younger guy who's hormones are probably working overtime because of you. I don't trust you."

"Then why the hell are you with me, then, Paul? Why?"

"I love you."

"Maybe loving me is not enough anymore." Natalie said bluntly. "Paul, I have had it with your fucking accusations, and your lies."

"I've had enough of you being with that damn Randy."

"He's one of my good friends. What the hell are you, jealous? Jealous that he's spending time with your wife? Because, no, Paul, you don't give a flying fuck about me, or what I do. I'm just here to get back at Stephanie, because she is finally happy with Jericho."

"I care about you more than anything."

"You sure as hell don't show it, you only show it when you're in front of your friends or co-workers, but when we are behind closed doors, you hardly take notice of me, you never tell me I'm beautiful, and when the hell was the last time we made love?"

"Natalie, I care about you, and I love you more than anything."

"Paul, quit saying those god damn cheesy ass lines, god, do something and prove to me you mean it, without saying it, because really Paul, you don't and you haven't." Natalie said slamming the hotel room's door and heading to of course, Randy's.

Randy opened the door to a clearly visible shaken-up, Natalie.

"Shorty, what's wrong?" Randy said hugging her.

"Paul, he faked being drunk last night, We were so close on getting caught today, Randy." Natalie said crying bringing out a new set of tears.

"Natalie, calm down. What happened?"

"I walked in after I woke up here, and he just landed into me, and I started hollering at him."

"He didn't mention me, did he?"

"Yeah, you were the main point."

"Honey, just calm down. Just stay here awhile." Randy said rubbing her back and kissing her forehead.

Natalie started calming down, but then someone was knocking at the door. Randy answered it, and "it" was Paul.

"Where the fuck is my wife, Orton?"

"Why do you care?"

"Don't mess with me, right now, you little prick. I know she's in here, she comes here to you."

"She's in there." Randy said leading him into his wife.

"Come with me." Paul said grabbing her arm.

"Paul, can I just take a breather?"

"I'll be in our room." Paul said accentuating _our._

"Fine." Natalie said, then Paul proceeded to leave Randy's room.

"Randy, come here."

"What do you want?"

"You with me." Natalie said snuggling up to his arms, and soon falling asleep.

Randy just laid there, and wondered if they'd ever eventually be together, and what exactly would happen if Paul ever found out.

couple hours later--

Natalie woke up to an empty bed, and noticed that Randy was on the phone. As soon as he seen that she was awake, he quickly hung up with the person on the other line.

"How are ya feeling?" Randy said laying down beside her.

"A little bit better, still mad."

"Natalie, we really can't be mad, we're making asses out of ourselves too, I mean, we're lying right along with him."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm going to go talk to him. I'll call you later." Natalie said kissing him.

Sorry, about the short chapter. I promise it will be longer next. Ok..new question..

Who should Randy end up with?

A) Someone who's not married

B) Natalie

C) Trish or another WWE Diva

D) No One


	22. Confessions

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 22

Confessions

It had been a couple days since the whole blowup between the couple, and they seemed to be getting along alright for the moment. However, this situation seemed to be eating away at Randy. So he decided to talk to Dave about it.

The rest of Evolution was packing up to leave to go the hotel.

"Hey Nikki, do you think I can borrow your husband for awhile?" Randy asked.

"Sure, hon. I'll just hang with Nat."

that night--

"Dave, I need to talk to you, I need to talk to someone."

"Randy, man, you sound serious."

"More than you know, Dave."

"Randy, what is it? Does it have to do with Natalie?"

"How'd you know?"

"It may not be obvious to anyone else, but there's some feelings between you two, isn't there?"

Randy nodded his head.

"That's not even the beginning." Randy said.

"Randy, what's going on?"

"For the past two years, Natalie and I have had a relationship."

"What?"

"It started as just a sexual thing, but now it's so much more than that."

"Randy, you have hit the shit. What the hell is Paul going to say?"

"God, that's the million dollar question. He accused Natalie and I of it today, and Natalie just blew off at him. Dave, you don't know how much I love her, every moment I spend with her, I think its going to be the end, just because of Paul. In the beginning, I never thought we'd end up like this, but we did, and I can't picture my life without her."

"Randy, you're in love, aren't you?" Dave asked, Randy nodded his head and then smiled.

"Yeah, Dave I am. Completely in love with the wrong man's woman."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Dave, promise me, you will not tell anyone. Natalie doesn't even know I'm telling you."

meanwhile---

"Nikki, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure. "

"For the past two years, Randy and I have been together."

"What? Together as in how?"

"Every way you can possibly think of." Natalie laughed.

"Sex?"

"Yeah. More than that."

"Emotional attachment?"

"Yep."

"So you guys are seeing each other pretty much behind Paul's back?"

"I guess you could say that. God, Nikki. I never thought I'd let it get this far. I love him so much, more than anyone could know."

"What about Paul?"

"Nikki, the relationship is non-existent, really. I liked Paul when I married him, I don't love him, I want to be with Randy. I can't stand being around Paul, and lying, and sneaking around. I hate being that person, but I cant help that I fell for Randy."

"I knew there was never a relationship, but I have to compliment you, I never thought anything with you or Randy would have occurred."

"Thanks, I guess. But, please do not tell anyone, promise me, Randy has no idea I told you. You are the only person that knows."

"Wonder if that is what Randy was talking about with Dave?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I just want this to be over."

"Why Don't you just divorce Paul?"

"Nikki, I couldn't. God, Paul and Vince are so close, my ass would be fired, and so would Randy's."

"I see what you mean. But, you're going to have to realize, this is either going to stop or continue."

"Yeah, we know this. It's just we're at this point, where there's not much we can do. A couple weeks ago', we broke it off, but then we can't get over each other."

"Is that why he started dating Trish?"

"Yeah."

"It's up to you guys."

"Well, I am glad I can talk to you about stuff."

"Oh girl, I'm glad too. I'll see you later, see what my hubby is doing."

"Bye."

Randy walked in soon after.

"They kicked me out." Randy said laughing.

"I told Nikki about us." Natalie admitted.

"I told Dave."

"I'm sorry, I told."

"Natalie, I did too. I don't care, just as long as they don't tell anyone else, especially Paul. I'm alright."

"I just wish he'd catch us."

"Yeah."

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. Pregnant? Who's the Father?

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 23

Pregnant? Who's the Father?

Natalie hadn't seen Randy in a couple days because he took the week off before Armageddon, and before he would win the IC title. She missed him quite a lot; but couldn't show it because of Paul already accusing them of being "too close."

Paul had been real nice to her as of late, and she thought it was just because of the argument they had had over Randy. They were at dinner and Natalie kept getting sick and dizzy.

"Honey, are you alright?" Paul asked worried about his wife's condition.

"Paul, I'm not feeling very good." Natalie whispered in the restaurant.

"Waitress, can we have this to go?"

The waitress nodded and brought back boxes and the check. Paul quickly paid the bill and took his wife back to the hotel.

"I am going to get you some 7-Up, do you want anything else?"

"No thanks, Paul. 7-Up is just fine." Natalie said laying on the bed.

Paul left, and about five minutes later, her phone rang.

"Hey Randy." Natalie said.

"Hey Shorty, you don't sound very good, you okay?" Randy asked concerned.

"I just got sick in my stomach."

"Oh, where's Paul?"

"He went to get me stuff."

"Oh, well I got to go, I'll talk to you later, love ya and take care of yourself, baby."

"Thanks, Randy. Love you too." Natalie said hanging up the phone.

Paul came back twenty minutes later, to find Natalie asleep.

the next day--

Paul and Dave went to a promo-Evolution photo shoot for the day, so that left Natalie and Nikki there by themselves.

"I got sick last night, at the restaurant."

"What was wrong with you?"

"Sick in my stomach, I puked twice, dizzy."

"Natalie, those are pregnancy symptoms. You aren't pregnant are you?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to get you a test."

Ten minutes later, she came back with two tests.

"Just to be on the safe side."

Natalie went in and took the test, and waited the amount of time, it said.

"It's time, Nat."

Natalie, went in and took the test module thing, _Pregnant._

"Nickie, I'm pregnant." Natalie said crying. "With Randy's baby."

"How are you so sure it's Randy's?"

"I haven't had sex with Paul in like 4 months."

"We should take you to the doctors."

"Lemme call him up."

Natalie had an appointment with her doctor at 2:30. It was now 2:00,and her and Nikki were both sitting in the doctor's room waiting.

"I'm so nervous. How am I going to tell Paul?"

"I don't know. Just wait and we'll figure something out."

Natalie walked in and the doctor examined her.

"When did you start experiencing these symptoms?"

"yesterday."

"Did you take a test?"

"Yeah. It came back positive."

"Oh alright, we're going to take a test here and then determine how many weeks/months you are."

"Okay."

Natalie took the test, and it too came back positive. The doctor then determined that she was one month pregnant. He prescribed some pre-natal vitamins, and then left the office. The two then went to the airport, to pick up Randy.

"Hey baby." Randy said hugging her.

"You know how weird it is to see you two together." Nikki commented.

"I know, but this is the only time we have together." Natalie said hugging Randy back.

"I'm starved, can we stop somewhere?" Randy asked.

"Sure."

"How are you feeling? I was worried about you." Randy asked Natalie sincerely.

"I'll tell you later." Natalie whispered.

Armageddon---

Both of "her" men were in matches tonight, so she had to be there to be support for them. She filed some papers and faxed some, and then went quickly to the Evolution locker room.

"Hey guys." Natalie said walking in, wearing a red pant-suit.

"Hey baby, you feeling better?" Paul asked her.

"Yeah, a lot better."

"That's good. Big match tonight, Orton."

"Yeah, Paul. I cannot wait, I was talking to Rob and Mick this afternoon."

"Yeah, It should be a great match." Paul said not really caring about his young protégé.

Afterwards---

"Paul, I'm not feeling good again. Can we skip the party?"

"I don't think so, Natalie. I'm the Champ."

"Fine, Paul. I'm not going."

"Yeah, you are."

"Paul, leave her alone." Randy said surprisingly.

"Randy, get the fuck out of my business."

"Paul, I'm just saying. Natalie doesn't feel good, you really don't want her to puke and make an ass out of you at the party, do you?" Randy said trying to convince Paul to let Natalie stay home.

"Yeah, fine. Stay home." Paul said walking out.

"Thanks, Randy." Natalie said hugging him when Paul left to go out in his car.

"What did you want to tell me earlier?" Randy said throwing on a Red polo shirt.

"I don't want you to know yet. Just wait."

"C'mon, Shorty. Tell me now."

"Alright. I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"Pregnant."

"OMG! That's so great. Who's is it though?"

"Umm..yours.duh!"

"How far along are you?"

"Only 1 month."

"You have no idea how happy I am."

"Not to ruin your happiness, but I'm going to have to tell Paul."

"Yeah I know."

"It's yours though."

"That's good."

"I'm going to go home, I'll talk to ya later, I love you."

"Love you more."

A/N: Sorry again, for the delay! Thanks to my loyal reviewers! I really appreciate it.

Question:

Who do you want to be the father of the baby, Paul or Randy?


	24. You're The Sweetest Thing

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 24

A/N: So far, Randy is winning the poll for the father. I want to thank all the loyal readers and reviewers! I really appreciate your feedback. However, yesterday I received a very disturbing review from someone who thought that I should kill myself and that the readers should kill themselves. I mean, I can take constructive criticism but this it too far. Simply, you don't like the story, don't waste your time and review it!

As always, keep reviewing!

You're The Sweetest Thing..

Natalie was in her office working on a new script when someone knocked at her door.

"Come in." Natalie said before looking up to notice that it was a flower delivery for her.

"Here you go, Mrs. Leveseque." The lady replied; Natalie thanked her and she walked out.

Natalie took out the card, because she obviously knew who they were from, since they were white orchids.

__

Shorty:

You don't know how happy you've made me, I love you more than anything, and cannot wait until our little one arrives.

Love, Randy..

Natalie sat down at her chair, tears brimming from her eyes, and thought 'Who would have thought it would be him?'

Another knock came to the door and here it was Penny and Missy.

"Oh my goodness, I haven't seen you guys in forever!"

"Yeah, we missed you girl." Penny exclaimed sitting down. "So what's going on?"

"Not much, pregnant..but."

"Pregnant? That's wonderful. How far along are you?"

"Just about 2 months now."

"Natalie, I'm so happy for you." Missy shouted.

"Thanks, guys. What's new with you guys?"

"Not a whole lot, since being transferred to Smackdown."

"There's not bad looking guys over at Smackdown."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Missy said.

"How are you and Paul doing?" Penny asked changing the subject.

"I guess okay. He's not very excited about the baby, but what are you going to do?"

"That's a shame. Why isn't he very excited?"

"I really don't know the reason. He's just been acting very strange lately and its, ahh..I don't know."

one week later---

"Paul, I want to go shopping for the baby's room." Natalie said sitting in her hotel room.

"Natalie, I promised Dave, I would work out. Ask Randy to go with you."

"Fine, I will." Natalie replied not turning down any chance to be with Randy, alone.

Natalie called Randy's cell phone number, and he answered.

"Hey sexy."

"Hey Randall."

"Baby, don't call me that."

"I love calling you that though." Natalie then realized that Paul was in the room giving her the dirtiest look.

"So what do I owe this wonderful call for?"

"Do you want to go shopping? Paul's going lifting with Dave."

"Alright, I'll be over."

Within ten minutes, Randy was over there and ready to go.

"Paul, do you and Dave just want to meet Randy and I somewhere to eat?"

"Nah, why don't you two just go out."

"Alright, see you later Paul." Randy replied as Natalie kissed her husband, and then the both of them walked out the door.

"He was actually being nice today, that is a shocker." Randy said getting into his car.

"He's not always bad, Randy."

"Yeah, but he has something, I've always wanted." Randy replied kissing her.

"God, I love you Randy." Natalie said kissing him harder.

"I love you too, Shorty."

shopping---

"7 more months." Randy exclaimed.

"I cannot wait."

"I really hope you're having a boy, next fourth-generation superstar.  
"

"Randy, I want a girl."

"Next time, we can have a girl."

"Whatever. We have to buy some stuff, and we aren't getting anywhere." Natalie said grabbing his hand, and walking into the baby store.

The two spent the next few hours shopping and then, went out to dinner. Randy, then took her to a beach, and wanted to talk to her.

"Randy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, baby. I just need to talk to you about something. Well, I have a really big surprise for you."

"Randy, what?" Natalie said anxiously waiting her gift.

"You remember when we went to that karaoke place a couple weeks ago?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I snuck a little tape recorder in there, and I pushed record when you started singing."

"And.."

"Well since, I have been gone all week, I was NYC talking to a record company."

"Omg! Randy!"

"And they want you to come tomorrow for them." Randy said pulling out one airplane ticket.

"Omg! Randy! This is unbelievable." Natalie said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Well, it is just a gift."

"Randy, this is so much more than a gift. I have always wanted to be a singer, I just never thought I would have the opportunity. Thank you so much, I could never thank you enough."

"Baby, just to see your smile, thanks me more than what I needed to."

"God, Orton, I love you." Natalie said kissing him quite passionately.

"I love you too, sweetie. Holy shit, we got to get back, it's almost 11." Randy said getting up and grabbing her hand.

back at the hotel---

Randy took her back to the room, and quickly kissed her before she got in the door.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"Paul, Randy took me to the beach."

"That doesn't mean that you two have to stay out til all hours of the night, for heavens sakes, you're pregnant."

"We weren't doing anything, why the hell are you bringing this shit up for, Paul?"

"Because, Natalie, you stay out with him again, this is like the second time, excuse me if I get possessive?"

"Maybe if you would go places with me, you wouldn't have these worries."

"Just because I'm not going with you, doesn't mean that you haven't cheated on me."

"I have never cheated on you."

"C'mon, you and that little prick. You two are always together."

"Randy is not a god damn prick, Paul. God, we are really good friends, that's it. I'm married to a very egotistical-possessive asshole. Tell me, damnit, Paul. What do I have to do to prove to you that I would never cheat on you? You don't obviously trust me."

"Natalie, calm down."

"Paul, you want me to fucking calm down? You know how sick and tired I am of your shit? God, Paul, do you even love me?"

"Natalie, please calm down, baby. I love you more than anything."

"More than wrestling? More than this career you dreamed of having?"

When, Paul didn't answer, Natalie knew she was never number one In his life. So, she walked out on him, and went to the only person who cared, Randy.

Ok..new poll:

****

What do you think should become of Natalie's career move?

She shouldn't take the offer due to Paul.

She won't be that successful.

It will separate her from Randy.

None of the above

As always, keep reviewing!


	25. Both Of Her Men

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 25

__

Both of Her Men..

Natalie, finally fell asleep in Randy's room. Randy, was actually happy that they could spend some time together, however, was very worried about how upset she was, and about the health of the baby. Paul had no right of accusing them of sleeping together, especially with her health and her condition.

9 a.m.

Natalie kissed Randy goodbye and headed for her interview in NYC. He wished her good luck and then bid adieu to her.

When, Randy got back to the hotel, hell was already in his hotel room.

"I want you to stay the fuck away from my wife."

"Paul, what are you talking about?"

"I told you, I don't want you to be around her anymore. Where did she go?"

"She went to New York City for a meeting." Randy lied, at least sort of did.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Did you let her?"

"I'm her husband."

"I don't give a god damn if you're her husband or not, how many secrets do you keep from her? Who loves their job more than their pregnant wife? God, Paul. You don't deserve her, at all. And what are you? Jealous? That I spend way more time with your wife than her actual husband does. Hell, Paul I act more like her husband that you would ever be."

"Why don't you just go to hell?'

"No, because I don't want to see you down there. You have no right telling me or her when we can spend time with each other."

"What are you doing getting with someone's else's wife?"

"I'm not getting with her. I'm just good friends with her, that's all. Why are you so damn possessive? Why aren't you possessive over your top priority, that damn title?"

Paul lunged at Randy, Randy ducked.

"At least my career means something to me?..Oh that's right, you're just getting a free ride from your daddy and your grandfather. Hell, were they even wrestlers?'

"You son of a bitch." Randy said punching him right in the face.

"At least they cared about their family, you asshole." Randy punched him again, knocking the bigger man down. "And as far, as Natalie goes, I'm still going to spend time with her, I don't give a shit if you want to go after me, or not." Randy said getting up and walking out of his own hotel room to get some air.

--Meanwhile--

Natalie walked into the RCA record company's main office.

"Hi, I'm Natalie Leveseque. I got a 3 p.m. appointment."

"Ahh, yes. Go to the eleventh floor on the elevator, Mr. Charles is waiting for you."

"Ok, thanks so much."

Indeed, the receptionist was right, Mr. Charles had been waiting for her.

"Hello, Mrs. Leveseque."

"Hello, Mr. Charles, it's very nice to meet you."

"Well, I am also very excited about that talented voice of yours."

"Would you like me to sing?"

"Yeah, let me get my assistant in here, and we'll begin the audition."

He walked out, and hollered to his assistant, who came quickly after.

"Alright, Natalie. Please begin your audition."

__

I wanna love you forever

And this is all I'm asking of you

Ten thousand lifetimes together

Is that so much for you to do  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
and felt the fire of your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew

I wanna love you forever

"Natalie, that was amazing." Fred replied.

"Thanks."

"Well, I am going to have a meeting with the big exec in 2 days, so I will definitely get back to you. I look forward to seeing you again."

"Thanks for the opportunity."

Natalie, then proceeded to go back to Cincinnati where the guys were staying and having a 2 day house show. Natalie goes to the hotel where she finds Paul.

"Natalie, we really need to talk."

"In a few, Paul. I really need to talk to someone else." Natalie said running up to Randy's hotel room. She quickly knocks and he answers.

"Baby, how was it?"

"Omg, he's like your voice is so amazing, and we really will get back to you in two days."

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you so much."

"Aww, baby. Just to make you happy."

"So what is new? What happened to Paul?"

"Let's just say I had defend our relationship, yet again."

"Oh why?"

"He told me to stay the hell away from you."

"I really hope you're not going to listen."

"Why would I, baby?"

"I missed you, well I better go down there and see the creep. I'll see you later. What is our Christmas plans?"

"We'll talk later, love ya."

"Love you too." Natalie said kissing him and then walking down the hall to meet Paul.

"Where'd you go?" Paul asked his wife.

"No where. What's the deal with you and Randy?"

"So you went to see him? Maybe I should be asking you **who **you're top priority is."

"Paul, What happened?"

"I told him to stay away from you, maybe the reason we're never together, is because you're always with him."

"Paul, you never want to do anything. Quit making excuses for yourself."

"I want to know where you were."

"I was in NYC."

"For what?"

"Nothing, it was just a meeting."

"Oh okay. No need to get aggressive."

"Paul, I'm just sick and tired of being blamed for all the problems in our marriage. You're not Mr. Innocent either."

"Natalie, I know that. I'm just so stressed out, there's a PPV coming up, and so's Christmas, and your pregnancy. I'm just struggling, baby. Please forgive me, and accept my apology."

"Fine, Paul. But, I'm just sick of excuses, and being accused for everything. I'm not cheating on you. Why would I?"

"You and Randy are way too close."

"Randy is my best friend. I will not, not be around him just because my husband is jealous. Do you really think that I would cheat on you, with Randy?"

"It scares me sometimes, baby. You two are always all over each other, and I don't want to lose you, or the baby."

"Then don't let it bother you."

"I can't, Natalie. I don't want to see my wife, all over another man, who's at least 11 years younger than I am. Please understand where I'm coming from."

"I understand, but, it's not going to change. I'm going to go take a shower." Natalie said grabbing a nightgown out of her suitcase.

"Ok, I'll just be out here." Paul said as Natalie turned on the shower.

Paul then went on, and dialed someone's number.

"Hey, how are you?" The woman's voice echoed on the phone.

"Hey hon, I'm doing pretty good. I have a little proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"Since you want to advance in this company quickly honey, I can get you to the top, if you just do a little favor for me."

"Sure, Paul. What is it?"

"How bout seducing a certain ex-member of Evolution?"

"Randy?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think that would be a problem."

"Ok, I'll meet with you tomorrow."

"Ok, see you later."

"Yeah, see you later, Christy." Paul said hanging up the phone.

I want to thank all of you for all the reviews! Please keep them up. I really appreciate them! I'd like to give a special shout-out to one of my reviewers who Imed me and actually is now, one of my friends..so Kim. I dedicate this chapter to you.

Question:

What role should Christy play in this story?

You tell me!


	26. The Meeting & The Phone Call

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 26

The Meeting and The Phone Call

Natalie quickly went to bed after she got out of her shower, leaving Paul all alone. Well, at least, she pretended to be asleep. Paul quickly checked on her, kissed her forehead, and then went out the door to places unknown to Natalie.

Natalie then, checked to see if he was gone, and called Randy to come over.

"Where did Paul go?" Randy asked.

"I have no idea, he was very nonchalant the whole night."

---meanwhile--

Paul was meeting Christy in a bar.

"Hey Paul."

"Hey sweetheart. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. Yourself?"

"Oh, I guess I'm doing fine, well that works with the preposition."

"Oh okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Seduce Randy."

"Randy? Really? Why?"

"Let's just say him and my wife are way too close for comfort, and I'm afraid she's cheating on me with him, and he needs a girlfriend, and since you're single, I just figured."

"What's in it for me?"

"Title shot at Vengeance."

A/N: Yeah, I know the timing is all wrong, but this is my story, and I'm writing it the way that I want to.. By the way, last chapter, the song Natalie auditioned was Jessica Simpson's I Wanna Love You Forever.

"Sounds good, Paul. I'll see what I can do."

--meanwhile--

"I'm just sick of fighting with Paul." Natalie exclaimed to Randy.

"Me too. I know this situation is so wrong, but when I'm with you, its just right."

"Oh, you're so sweet." Natalie said kissing him. "Well I better be going back, or he is going to accuse me more."

"Ok, baby, later."

"Bye hon."

---back at Natalie's hotel room---

Paul, finally came back about twenty minutes later. He quickly made some excuse for a meeting that he had to attend to; a meeting Natalie had no idea about.

"How was your meeting, Paul?"

"Oh, it was okay. They were just trying to figure Vengeance, and other PPV's after that, there were some other wrestlers there."

"Sounds like a bore."

"Kind of; I just missed you." Paul said kissing her.

--the next day---

Paul and Randy had yet, another meeting to attend to, it was now on the WWE's Dress Code. Natalie had already been informed of the whole new dress code deal and the fines that go along with it if you don't abide by them. She was sitting in her hotel room, watching some Maury reruns, about people who don't know who their baby's father is. Natalie hated these, and then it made her wonder about her 3 month pregnancy, and who the real father was. After doting on that for awhile, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Leveseque?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"This is Mr. Charles from Sony Records."

"Oh, sir. I did not know it was you. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Natalie. Please remember to call Jim."

"Sorry, Jim." Natalie said slightly embarrassed.

"Well, my other record execs and I have debated over your audition, and we would like for you to have a second audition, to determine your deal or not."

"Oh, alright. When?"

"Could you fly in tomorrow by 10 a.m.?"

"I would have to try to find a flight, but yes."

"Flight? Natalie, Sony's airplane will pick you up at LAX Airport, 8 a.m. sharp."

"Oh, that's great."

"I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you then. And, again. Thanks for the opportunity."

"Your welcome, see you tomorrow."

---the next day--

****

--The Audition--

Natalie went on the plane, at exactly 8 a.m., and was in NYC at around 11. Her appointment wasn't until 1, so she had some time to explore the city. Soon after, she headed up the elevator to Mr. Jim Charles' office, the location of her _second _audition.

He quickly allowed her into his office, and introduced her to the other executives whom she had never met before.

"Natalie, I would like you to just sing the song you did last time."

"Oh alright." Natalie said belting out one verse and the chorus of Jessica Simpson's "I Wanna Love You Forever."

"That was amazing." One of the other execs had said. Then, they proceeded to nod their heads to each other.

"Natalie, welcome to Sony Records."

"OMG! That is so great."

"Congratulations. I would like to be recording your first single, soon next week, I know about your pregnancy, so we are going to wait 7 months, you should have the baby by then, and be ready for a heavy promotion tour."

"Alright, everything sounds great."

"Remember, next week, you will fly to the Bahamas, and meet your manager, and agent."

"Ok, just fax me the information."

"Alright, Natalie. Congratulations."

A/N: Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep sending them!


	27. Big Star or Big Gimmick?

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 27

Big Star, or Big Gimmick?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Natalie, then flew back to LA, where they were having Monday Night RAW. She could not wait to get off the plane, and tell Randy. However, she just couldn't think of a way to tell Paul. What would happen if he knew it was Randy that was in on it? She just then, figured, that she would make no mention of Randy, whatsoever.

Her plane landed about twenty-five minutes later, and she was quickly whisked off to LA, the Staples Center, for tonight's RAW. She arrived there, showed her credentials to the security, and went off to find Randy. However, he was the one to find her.

"Shorty, I'm over here."

"Randy, I've been looking all over for you." Randy said throwing them into a janitor's closet.

"I've missed you a lot." Randy said kissing her. "Where were you?"

"New York."

"For the record deal?"

"Yeah."

"Well.."

"I'm the newest recording artist for Sony!"

"OMG! Baby, that's great. I am so proud of you." Randy said kissing her again, this time much more passionately.

"And, I have you to thank for all of this."

"It was nothing, baby. Well, there is another meeting before RAW. I will see you later."

"Okay. Later."

--after RAW--

Randy was really banged up from the match with him and Batista against Edge and Jericho. So, he decided along with the rest of Evolution, just to go back to the hotel.

"Paul, I really need to talk to you."

"Alright, baby. What?"

"I have a confession."

"Finally, you are going to say about sleeping with Randy." Paul said sarcastically.

"Paul, don't start that shit again, you know that is so not true." Natalie said not getting the joke.

"Baby, I was just kidding."

"Paul, its not funny anymore."

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Well the meeting in NYC wasn't for the WWE.." Natalie started leaving Paul with a very confused look.

"What was it for then?" Paul asked.

"For a record deal with Sony records, I never really told anyone that I wanted to be a singer, so when I was in a karaoke bar with Randy, some man came up, and said that he wanted to look at me for being a new artist for Sony records and I've auditioned twice for it, and they signed me yesterday."

"Baby, that's amazing. I just wish you would have told me."

"I'm ecstatic that you're happy." Natalie said returning his hug.

"My wife is going to be a big star. But what about the baby?"

"I'm going to start recording next week; and then the won't release the single until the baby is born."

"Oh okay."

--Meanwhile--

Randy was just sitting in his room, looking at a picture of him and Natalie taken at some karaoke bar, when his hotel door was knocked on. He answered it, and it was RAW Diva Search winner, Christy Hemme.

"Hi, Christy." Randy said smiling at her.

"Hey, Randy. I was just wondering if you were busy, because I wanted to find someone to go get coffee with."

"Sorry, but I'm really not in the mood tonight, how about tomorrow night?"

"Oh okay, then it's a date. See you."

"Yep, later."

Randy then sat down and thought about what just happened, he really didn't know Christy and wondered why out of all the WWE Raw Superstars, she would pick him to go get coffee with. He then, took a shower and then, went to bed, thinking about the recent activities of his life.


	28. Confused Again

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 28

Confused…Again?

Natalie and Paul boarded the plane, pretty close to last, because they were stuck in awful traffic. Natalie sat down and turned on the other side of her, but it was Christy beside her instead of Randy, with Randy sitting next to Christy. This confused her, because it was no secret that Christy had liked Randy, since the Diva Search started. Natalie got a little jealous, when Christy started talking to Randy as though they were boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean, was Randy with her the whole time? Natalie thought to herself. The plane landed about twenty minutes later, with Randy and Christy going in the same direction.

Natalie found herself in her office, quite confused and relatively jealous. That was her Randy, her man. Her mind went into quite a transformation, was he "her" Randy? She was a married woman, sleeping around and pregnant with another man's baby. Her thoughts were disturbed when someone knocked at her office door.

"Come in." Natalie said trying to get her unpretentious thoughts out of her head. She was even more confused when it was Randy.

"Hey Shorty. What's up?"

"Nothing, Randy, you?"

"Bored, I got to the arena too early."

"Oh, I thought you would be spending time with your new girlfriend."

"Natalie, what are you talking about?"

"You sitting with Christy."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"She awfully acted like it."

"I know that, but she's not my type at all. I can't believe you got all worried about it." Randy said sitting in front of her, on her desk.

"I did. I want you to be with me, not her."

"Hey, that's your problem, not mine." Randy said getting the dirtiest looks from Natalie.

"I know, Randy. You don't have to repeat it, all the time."

"It's the truth." Randy said while Natalie stood up.

"I know."

"Hey, baby, I didn't want to come in here and fight." Randy said putting his arms around her. "You know I love you, and only you." Randy whispered.

"I love you too."

"And you know, what..we're.."

"Never going to give up on each other." Natalie finished his sentence.

"That's right, baby." Randy said kissing her.

------------------after Vengeance-------------------------------

Randy was quite bruised and battered after his rough match with Edge, ending with Edge ending his seven-month reign as the IC Champ. Natalie got into her hotel room, with a note from Paul saying that he was out with the guys.

----at the club-------------------------------------------------

Paul and Ric were the only ones from Evolution that actually came. Paul met up with Christy while Ric was talking to some of the younger guys.

"So how's it going?'

"Pretty good. Randy's very quiet."

"Not around my wife."

"I noticed. That's a big challenge, getting them two away from each other." Christy replied.

"I know, that's why that's your job. You'll get another title shot, hell girl, I'll make you champion if you separate them from each other." Paul said laughing.

-----two days later----

Randy was in the gym working out, and Christy walked in.

"Hey Randy! I didn't know you worked out here."

"Yeah, hey Christy. I was bored."

"Oh, well. After this, do you want to go out for lunch?"

"Sure, I guess so."

Natalie walked by the gym and seen that once again, Christy was trying to put the moves on her man. She reminded herself of what both of them said yesterday, that they would never give up on each other.

Sorry it's so SHORT, but the next chapter will be a happier chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!

I need at least 5-6 reviews for next chapter!


	29. Our Little Fourth Generation Superstar

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 29

Our Little Fourth Generation Superstar

---two weeks later--

"Randy, I'm going for an ultrasound today. You want to come?"

"Yeah, baby, definitely. Let's go."

In the car driving to the clinic, Natalie brought up the Christy subject again.

"Natalie, I told you time and time again, nothing is going on between her and I. It's obvious that she wants me, but Natalie. I told you."

"Yeah, that you only have eyes for me."

"Then why don't you believe me?"

"I don't know."

"Let's just drop it anyway, if something happens, then it's meant to happen. There's a reason for everything."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Alright, I'll forgive ya this once. We're here."

"Mrs. Leveseque?" The nurse called Natalie's name, and they both got up.

"This doesn't look like your husband." The nurse said looking at Randy.

"Well, Paul is at a photo shoot, and my friend Randy here, decided to come."

"Oh, it's nice meeting you Randy. Right this way, guys."

"Okay."

"Natalie, did you want to find out the sex of your baby?" The nurse asked Natalie, as she looked at Randy, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." Natalie said as the nurse rolled up her stomach, and put the blue jelly on her stomach.

"Well.." The nurse said rolling the scraper around .." "it's a boy."

"OMG! That's great." Natalie said looking over at Randy who was smiling.

----fifteen minutes later-----

The doctor gave Natalie some more prenatal vitamins, and scheduled her next appointment.

"A boy, you know how excited I am?" Randy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am too. Honey, can we stop somewhere, I am really craving a chocolate milkshake?"

"Alright." Randy said pulling through McDonald's drive-thru ordering two chocolate milkshakes.

"Thanks baby. You're the best."

"Please tell me something that I don't already know."

"Oh whatever." Natalie said kissing him.

"You even taste better covered in chocolate."

"Nah, I think you do." Natalie said winking as he pulled into the hotel parking lot beside the just-arriving Nikki and Dave.

"Hey guys, where were you?" Nikki asked Natalie.

"We were at the clinic."

"Did you find out what you're going to have?" Dave asked Randy.

"Yup, we're having a boy." Randy said proudly.

"Oh God, another Orton, wrestling."

"Shut up."

"Well guys, I'm going up and taking a nap. I will see you all later." Natalie said hugging Randy.

Everyone else went to their assigned hotel rooms after Natalie had left. Randy went to his hotel room with the ultrasound picture. He wrote underneath it "_future fourth generation superstar"_

About two hours later, Natalie got up from her nap, and seen that Paul was in the room.

"Baby, I got some good news. I found out the sex of the baby today."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to know."

"What about me? The father of this baby?"

"Umm..Paul. She asked me, I said yes. You were at a photo shoot. It was up to me."

"Fine whatever."

"So do you want to know?

"Yeah,honey."

"We're having a boy."

"Justin Andrew Leveseque."

"Yeah right, I hate the name, Justin."

"We'll find something we love."

"Yup, I know it."

"Do you want to go out to eat tonight? Christy said that she wanted to double date with us, and her and Randy."

"Oh, I didn't even realize that her and Randy were dating. I was just talking to him today, and he made no mention of her."

"Oh, well she said. And she is a beautiful woman, so I'm sure she is Randy's type."

"Ahh, Randy's not all about looks."

"The hell he isn't. All the girls hes ever dated have been beautiful."

"Well, he's a very good looking young man."

"Whatever. So do you want to go?"

"I guess so."

--the date---

Randy really didn't know why he agreed on a date with Christy but he did, however he was surprised to see Paul and Natalie there as well.

"Hey baby. I missed you." Christy said getting up and hugging Randy.

"Hi Christy." Randy said very uncomfortably.

"So, what are you and Natalie having?"

"Um, she found out today that we're having a boy." Paul said.

"Any names yet?" Christy asked.

"Nope, we can't really agree on any. We have three months, so I think we'll be able to find out the perfect name by then."

"Oh, I'm sure."

Their dinner finally came, and the two couples had small talk going between them. After that, they all separated and went to their hotel rooms.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far. I will need at least five reviews to update this story next; SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	30. Beach Talks

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 30

Beach Talks

Natalie was laying awake in her hotel room, and thought about going over to Randy's. It just felt like tonight, she really needed him to be there with her. She played some of their best moments in her head, and really thought about being with him in the long run. So, after that, she decided to throw on a shirt and a pair of track pants, and go over to his room.

She got dressed and told Paul that she would be back a little later. She quickly knocked on Randy's hotel room door, and she really hoped he would answer. After two knocks, a very awake Randy answered.

"Hey, do you want to go take a walk?" Natalie asked and Randy nodded his head.

"Are you going to be okay in just that shirt? It's a little windy out there tonight."

"Do you have a hoodie, I could possibly borrow?"

"Ah, I think I have one. It's the only one left, because someone keeps taking mine."

"I can't help it, look at me, I'm huge."

"You may be huge, but you're still beautiful." Randy replied kissing her. Natalie opened her eyes, and took notice of her ultrasound picture.

"Awwe, this is the sweetest thing I ever seen, future fourth generation superstar." Natalie said holding the picture.

"Yeah, I know. He's going to be just like his daddy."

"Well at least our kid's going to be good looking." Natalie said winking.

"Alright, Ms. Flirt..let's go." Randy said grabbing her hand.

--at the beach--

"I'm sorry, I probably woke you up."

"Shorty, I was just laying in bed, thinking about us."

"So was I. What were you thinking about?"

"Just us, and the baby."

"Yeah I know."

"What's with Paul and Christy?"

"I don't know. Something is going on there. I really don't understand how she gets a title shot and she's a newcomer, and her and Paul are awfully close."

"Oh, I hope they stay that way."

"Me too."

"You remember our first date?"

"Randy, it really wasn't a date."

"Hey, we went to a coffee shop and went to the beach for five hours."

"I know."

"I fell in love with you that night."

"I think I did too."

"I'll never forget when I first kissed you."

"How could I? You had me pinned up against a wall."

"You know you wanted."

"Hell yeah, man, that was the first time, I swear my breath was taken away."

"Yeah I have that effect on people." Randy said jokingly.

"I'm still cold."

"Come here." Randy said opening his legs, and Natalie sat in between them. "Better baby?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"You looked really fine tonight." Randy said.

"Thanks, Randall."

"Hmm, I could sit like this forever."

"Yup, me too."

"I love you."

"I love you more." Natalie said leaning her head back on his chest.

"I cannot believe, 3 more months."

"Me neither. I can't wait."

"So what are you guys going to name, my kid?"

"Just tell me what you want, and I'll tell Paul."

"I don't know. I just wish this whole mess would be sorted out."

"Yeah, Randy. I know."

"Yup, but there are times like these, when I know we're together, and we're happy just being together."

"I completely agree with you."

"Christy really annoyed me tonight, I mean, we're not dating."

"Then why did you agree to go out on a date?"

"Because I knew you would be with Paul."

"Was someone jealous?"

"I think it's safe to say we both were."

"Yeah, I don't like seeing you with another woman!"

"But, Shorty, you're the only one I think about."

"Awwe, you're the sweetest." Natalie said kissing him.

"It's 4 a.m. , don't you think we should go back?"

"Yeah, Paul may get worried."

"Alright, let's go." Randy said pulling her up. "God, you're heavy." Randy said jokingly.

"Well excuse me, if someone had to get me pregnant."

"But you're still sexy as hell."

"At least I appeal to someone."

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews thus far, please keep reviewing!


	31. Talk With Christy

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 31

Talk With Christy

Randy had just woken up from when he got back with Natalie, when his phone rang, the caller ID had come up Christy.

"Hello?" Randy answered the phone groggily.

"Hey sweets, it's Christy."

"Don't call me sweets, Christy. We need to talk, do you think you could come over to my room?"

"Alright, Randy. I'll be over."

In Randy's room

"Hey Randy. What did ya want?"

"We need to talk about something."

"About what?"

"Us supposedly dating."

"Well we are, or at least I thought we were."

"Christy, you're a really great person, but you're not my type, I just don't want to lead you on or anything, but I just want to be friends."

"Oh okay, Randy. I mean, if that's what you want." Christy said walking out of the room, and dialing Paul's number as she did so.

Meanwhile…

Paul was taking a shower and his cell phone rang and Natalie answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey, Natalie..is Paul there?"

"Umm, he's taking a shower Christy, do you want something?"

"Not really, just tell Paul to call me ASAP."

"Alright, Christy later."

"Bye Natalie."

Twenty minutes later, Paul comes out of the shower and announces that him and Natalie are going back to their home, and working on the baby's room for a week.

At the Airport:

Natalie's cell phone rings and it's Randy.

"Hey Randall."

"Hey Shorty, where ya at?"

"Ummm…Paul and I are at the airport."

"Where are you going?"

"Home for a week. Paul got the week off."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah I know. We're going to work on the baby's room."

"Oh really? I broke it off with Christy this morning."

"What did she say?"

"She just called and wanted to hang out with me, and I'm like I need to talk to you. She didn't say anything about Paul setting her and I up, so who knows."

"Randy, our plane just got called. I'll call ya in the morning."

"Alright, Shorty. Love ya."

"Yea, Randy you too."

Natalie and Paul had been at their house a couple days, and they had painted the room a baby blue, and decked it out in Sesame Street.

"We need to think of a name. We only have 3 months." Paul said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah. I really don't know what to name it though."

"I like Justin, Matthew, or Hunter."

"Awwe, I like Joel. That's a cute name."

"That's alright. Our kid has to have a good name."

"Joel Ryan Leveseque."

"That's not bad. Put that down." Paul said looking at another baby name book.

---------twenty minutes later------------

Paul went to get some take-out and while he was away, Natalie called Randy, and someone else answered.

"Hello? Who's this?" The woman's voice answered.

"Ummm, I'm looking for Randy, who's this?"

"This is Stacy."

"Oh Stacy, this is Natalie, Paul's wife. Is Randy around?" Natalie said highly aggravated, she absolutely hated Stacy Keibler.

"He's in the shower. Do you want me to tell him to call you?"

"If you would, I'd appreciate it."

"Sure."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

Natalie hung up the phone, and wondered why the hell Stacy Keibler of all people was answering Randy's phone. A couple minutes into thought, Paul came home with the food and a couple movies for the couple to watch.

"Hey baby, you look like you have been doing some thinking."

"Nah, not really. Just laying around, being pregnant."

"Well you just go ahead and lay around, because we have four more days off."

"I'm glad. I needed the rest."

"I know."

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!


	32. Her

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 32..

Her..

It was four days later and both Natalie and Paul had to get back to their jobs. Natalie would be leaving her job in a month for maternity leave. As soon as they got to the arena, they both went their separate ways.

Natalie went to see the person with all the answers to every single one of her questions, Randy. She just had to find him. Well, she found him five minutes later, with Stacy in catering.

"Umm, Stacy..can I borrow Randy for a few minutes?" Natalie said walking over to the table.

"Sure, Natalie. I was just leaving. See ya later Randy."

"Yep, bye Stacy." Randy said getting up. "Nice to see ya, Shorty."

"Yeah, whatever. Come to my office."

--in her office---

"What's with her?"

"Who?"

"Stacy, she answered your phone when I called you, while you were in the shower."

"So. You called at a bad time. She wanted to go shopping, and she came early."

"You just have a smart-ass excuse for everything."

"It's not a smart-ass excuse, it's the truth."

"So are you two, like a …"

"Couple?" Randy asked while Natalie nodded her head. "No, we're just friends. What are you jealous?"

"Shut up."

"Natalie, c'mon, give me a break. You're married, and you have the right telling me who and who not to date."

"I'm not telling you who and who not to date."

"The hell you aren't. You're so jealous that Stacy was with me."

"So what if I was?"

"Well that's too damn bad, because she's one of my friends, and I'm going to hang out with her."

"Fine, see if I care."

"You do and I know it."

"Fine, what do you want me to admit?"

"I don't want you to admit anything, because I just found out what an asshole you are. You know you can't have me and Paul both, and you know you'd stay with Paul just to protect your ass."

"I was protecting yours too."

"What, don't you think I can solve my own problems?"

"Randy, excuse me for caring, you little prick. I can't believe you called you're baby's mother an asshole."

"How the hell do I even know that its mine?" Randy said. Natalie just stood there with her mouth open, appalled that he would say something like this to her, so she slapped him.

"Get the fuck out of here, and never ever talk or even look at me again."

"Whatever." Randy said storming out of her office. Natalie just slumped in her desk crying.

--twenty minutes later--

Natalie had cleaned herself up, and Paul had informed her that Evolution was going out clubbing tonight.

--at the club--

All of Evolution, Nikki, Natalie and now, Stacy had entered the club, and was moved ASAP to the VIP section.

"Baby, what do you want?" Paul asked Natalie.

"Just a coke." Natalie answered.

"Alright, I'll be back."

"Natalie, are you okay?" Nikki asked concerned for her best friend.

Natalie put on the fakest smile, and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You're just acting bizarre."

"Umm..I'm okay." Natalie said as Randy gave her a stare, and then Paul came back to the table.

"Here ya go, baby."

"Thanks, Paul."

--five minutes later---

"Natalie, can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure, let's go the rest room."

"What the hell is going on?"

"It's Randy."

"It's what I figured."

"I hollered at him b/c of Stacy and then he lands into me, and accuses me of the baby possibly not being his. It's just horrible. We're not talking, he hates me. I just don't know anymore."

"Natalie, calm down. You're crying again. You just got to move on, sad but true. Live your life with Paul instead of this double life you have been portraying."

"I guess you're right. I don't want to give up on Randy, I love him too much."

"Well Natalie, God doesn't let us choose who we want to fall in love with, and unfortunately you fell in love with someone other than your husband."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Move on."


	33. Starting to Move On

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 33

Starting to Move On..

It had been a week since the whole incident with Randy, and Natalie was trying to forget about him and her. It was rough. She had tons of pictures of her and Randy together whether it being them being completely serious, or just being goofy. Every picture brought back at least one memory. Not to mention the fact that she was carrying Randy Orton's baby, not her husband's.

She tried to concentrate on her work, but she really couldn't. All of a sudden, Stacy Keibler was in her office.

"Hi, Natalie. I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Sure, Stacy."

"What's the deal with you and Randy?"

"We're just friends that's all, why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. Because I really like Randy, and I just wanted to know if he had any other like attachments." Stacy said making Natalie almost want to puke.

"Oh, that's great. You two would make a great couple." Natalie said lying completely.

"Oh thanks Natalie. I'm really glad we're friends."

"Me too Stacy. See you later." Natalie said showing her out the door.

--twenty minutes later---

There was a knock at the door, and Natalie hollered for the person to come in, here it was the person she was trying to get over, Randy.

"What the hell do you want?" Natalie said bitterly.

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"What are you so cynical about?"

"You asshole. I can't believe two years with you, and you accuse me of lying to you about the baby, and controlling you. You said some really hurtful things."

"Well I apologize, Shorty. I didn't mean it."

"If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it. So you really think I'm a slut?"

"Natalie, I never said that." Randy said sternly.

"Well it sure as hell sounded like it, why don't you just come out and say it?"

"I'm not. I just came in here to apologize, not to get scolded."

"I'm not scolding, I'm just saying my feelings about what happened."

Randy walked up to her.

"I'm really sorry. Baby, I love you."

"Stacy wants to go out with you."

"I know that. I was thinking about dating her."

"What for?"

"We're never going to be together, so why not?"

"Are you doubting us?"

"No, I'm just doubting our relationship. We both need to move on."

"I was trying to move on without you, and move on with Paul a long time ago, but that obviously didn't work."

"Natalie, I'll always love you, but we're not going to be together. You won't leave Paul."

"I know."

After their talk, Natalie felt a little bit better. Although, she couldn't stand the fact about Randy and Stacy dating, but at least he apologized. She quickly called Paul and told him that she was going to the hotel.

--PLEASE REVIEW!


	34. The Accident

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 34

****

The Accident

A stage hand hurried into Evolution's locker room.

"Paul, it's an emergency. It's Natalie, there's been an accident."

"What? Where's she at?"

"Hilton View Hospital."

"Alright, tell Vince I'm leaving."

---at the hospital---

Natalie was in an accident with a carload of college students that were drunk, and they ran her car head first into a telephone pole. Right now, the doctors really didn't know if she would make it or not, let alone the status of the baby.

--meanwhile at RAW--

"Where's Paul and Natalie?" Randy asked.

"Natalie was in an accident, and they don't know if her and the baby are going to make it."

"OMG! What hospital?"

"Hilton View Hospital."

"I'm leaving." Randy said grabbing his keys and bag and running out of the arena.

--back at the hospital--

A nurse walked up to Paul, asking "Are you her husband?"

Paul quickly nodded his head, and she told him to follow her into the ICU. He was warned that she didn't look very good, and that she was in a coma, and that the baby did not make it. He held back the tears when he walked into the ICU room where a lifeless Natalie was laying with machines and tubes all over the place trying to restore her precious life.

His fifteen minutes were up quicker than what he had hoped, and when he got to the waiting room, he seen Randy and Dave in there.

"Would one of you want to go in there and see her?" The nurse asked Natalie's supposed "cousins."

Dave went in first, and he really couldn't believe the sight in front of him, Natalie looked completely different than what he had seen of her just mere hours ago. He felt bad for both Paul and Randy; but shockingly he felt worse for Randy because Natalie and him have not gotten along lately, and by the sounds of it were not talking, and here she had an accident, and lost their baby. His fifteen minutes were soon up, and now it was Randy's turn.

He was completely not ready to see what she looked like. He walked into the room and could not believe the horrific site before him, gone had been the vivacious woman he had met two years ago and the love of his life, now it was replaced with a pale, battered, bruised, and lifeless woman who he really didn't seem to know. The doctors had told him and Paul that she had a 50-50 chance to live, and they wouldn't be surprised if she would live past the night. Randy walked in and sat down; holding her hand.

"Natalie, you have to come back to me. I feel so guilty for fighting with you, and now you're like this. I wish I could turn back time, and not fight with you. But maybe that will make us stronger, if there is even an us after today. I just want you to come back, I love you too much to let you go right now. You said you would never give up on us.." As soon as he said that, her hand that was holding his, started to quiver, and the machines started beeping, and her eyes started to open.

"Randy." Natalie mumbled incoherently.

The nurses and doctor rushed into Natalie's room. They quickly showed Randy out of the room and attended to Natalie immediately.

--twenty minutes later---

The doctors said that Natalie successfully came out of her coma quickly, and pushed her life percent up to 75-25. They then let her husband Paul see her again.

She was sleeping quietly when he walked in and surprisingly started gaining her color back from where it was. He sat down next to her, and grabbed her hand.

"Baby, I'm so glad you're awake. I don't think I could live without, hell I don't even want to think about it. I'm just glad that you're going to be alright." Paul said kissing her forehead.

--out in the waiting room--

"God, Dave..I feel so guilty." Randy said with tears brimming in his eyes.

"Why? What's been going on with you two?"

"Stacy. We started dating and Natalie didn't like the fact, and I said about her and Paul, and we had an argument, and then I questioned if the baby was mine."

"Randy, what the hell did you say that for? You know it's yours."

"I was just angry."

"Randy, she lost that baby. I'm not taking her side; but I'm just saying yeah, it was wrong that she said that about you and Stacy, but she was pregnant with your baby, and that baby is dead."

"I know, Dave. I just wish she would dump Paul."

"You know the consequences of that both of you would lose your job, you'd never have a wrestling career because of Paul and Vince's closeness, and you know Paul is already suspicious of you."

"I see what you mean, Dave." Randy said as Paul was walking out of Natalie's room.

"Can I go see her, Paul?" Randy said asking his friend.

"Sure."

Randy walked back the hall and into Natalie's room.

"Hey Shorty." Randy said seeing that her beautiful brown eyes were open.

"Hey."

"You're talking."

"Yup."

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright." Natalie said smiling.

"I apologize for everything."

"Randy, don't apologize. It wasn't your fault that I was in an accident. Everything happens for a reason."

"Didn't mean for you almost to be paralyzed."

"But I'm not, I just have my leg broken and my arm. I'll be out of here soon."

"Well, still."

"Don't worry about me, worry about Stacy." Natalie said bitterly.

"Why do you have to bring her up?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be bitter about it." Natalie said sincerely.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	35. Released

****

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 35

Released

--two weeks later--

Natalie was finally released from the hospital, after having her accident. The doctors kept her in there longer first due to her injuries, and with the loss of her baby. She had one month off still of the WWE. The record company that she signed with called and dismissed her record deal citing that they needed talent now instead of months from now. That just put her stress/depression level up.

Today was Saturday, and Natalie was home alone. Paul and the rest of Evolution, Randy included was doing a photo shoot for a thing on RAW, saying about the up and coming PPV, Summerslam. She was actually pretty mobile on her crutches so when the doorbell rang, she got up and answered it, and here it was Nikki.

"Hey girl."

"Natalie, I completely forgot. I would have used my key."

"Nik, it's alright. I need to walk around now since the arm is healed. Come in. You as bored as I am?"

"Yeah. So I figured that I would come and bother you until the guys came over here."

"Alright, so what's new?"

"Can I tell you a huge secret?"

"Sure."

"Dave and I are expecting."

"Nikki, I'm so happy for you. Have you told Dave?"

"Natalie, I shouldn't have told you that. With the accident and all.."

"I'm sick and tired of people pitying me, I can't help the fact that I was in accident. I am a firm believer of everything that happens, happens for a reason. Maybe I wasn't supposed to have that baby. Really, I don't think I was prepared, I mean wonder if it looked a lot like Randy, then what?"

"I'm still sorry though."

"It's cool. I'll forgive you." Natalie said laughing.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Ahh, depressed."

"Why?"

"Well the accident, the loss of the record deal, breaking up with Randy."

"You two broke up?"

"Well, yeah. We've been broke up. I can't handle him with Stacy. I hate her, I mean I don't care any other Diva, but her? I mean, she's had SO many failed WWE relationships, why start one with Randy?"

"I think you just want Randy for yourself."

"Well, yeah. Wouldn't you? But that doesn't stop my hatred burning for Stacy Keibler."

"Maybe the third times the charm."

"Who's side are you on?" Natalie said pretending to be hurt.

"Since you're such a fixed believer on what happens, happens for a reason, maybe then you'll realize how much Randy really means to you."

"Yeah, you never know."

"I brought some movies."

"Awesome." Natalie said as the doorbell rang.

Nikki got up and answered it, and here it was Stacy.

"Hi, is Natalie here?"

"Yeah, Stacy. I'm in here." Natalie said confused on why the hell this bitch would be here.

"Hi. Umm..Randy called me and he said they were going to be a little late, and he told me that you wouldn't mind me being here since we were all going to be here tonight for some meeting."

"Oh no, I won't mind." Natalie said lying through her teeth and calling Randy every name in the book under her breath.

"Well, Stacy we were just going to watch a movie."

"Oh great, it's kind of like a girls day out." Stacy said giddily, her giddiness almost made Natalie sick.

"Yeah, you're right." Natalie said mockingly.

Nikki made some popcorn and the girls sat and watched the movie until the guys came about three hours later.

"Hey baby, you here?" Paul shouted.

"Yeah, honey. We're in the living room." Natalie countered as the guys walked in.

"I hope you didn't mind Stacy coming." Randy said cockily.

"Sure, we had fun." Natalie said sending death glares his way.

"Well we were all going to go out tonight, are you up for it?" Paul asked his wife.

"Not really, my leg is really tired."

"Alright, guys. You all can go out. I'll stay here with ol' cripple." Paul said making a joke.

"Ok, see you later. I'll call you later, Nat." Nikki said walking out the door.

"Why the hell did you okay that damn bitch of a Stacy to come here? I can't stand her."

"I know you hate her. But I just figured that since her and Randy are now an "item" that you guys should get along with her."

"Thank God Randy is leaving Evolution soon. I can't put up with her and her damn giddiness much longer. God, she's annoying."

"I know, baby. But what can we do? Do you want to order out?" Paul said sitting next to his wife.

"Sure, I don't care. Just as it isn't that Chinese junk, I'm alright."

----forty minutes later----

The two were sitting on the couch watching TV and eating pizza, which happened to be one of Natalie's favorites, and they were having a discussion.

"Do you really think we were not supposed to have that baby?" Paul asked his wife, who now moved to be laying on his lap.

"I believe in destiny (using her man's words, now) and I believe that everything happens on this Earth, is all planned out for us and we have no choice what happens. I mean, it's not like we can't get pregnant again, right?"

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with you. I guess I was just made to be your husband."

"And I was meant to be your wife." Natalie said looking up imaging it to be Randy, and then she felt guilty.

"I missed you." Paul said kissing her.


	36. They're Falling For Each Other

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 36

They're Falling For Each Other

--Summerslam--

Tonight was the night Randy Orton would become the youngest world Heavyweight champion in history, something many people thought he would never attain at this age, or even ever. Randy Orton walked into the arena, twenty minutes after his other members of Evolution were there, with his girlfriend of a few weeks, the talented (ewwe..I'm going to vomit -A/N) Stacy Keibler.

Most of the guys in the locker room knew of Randy's soon-to-be win tonight. Most of the guys, however, were surprised that he was going to be champion; half of them believed that he was only being champ due to his father and grandfather, and the other half just wanted to be champion themselves.

He walked into the locker room, most of the members of Evolution knowing full well that this was the last time Randy would be in the Evolution locker room for a PPV. Stacy Keibler was proud of her man in his custom made suit, Rolex watch, and soon to be champion in a matter of hours.

Natalie was back in her office. The WWE let her come back early, so she was overjoyed to have her job back, and excited to try to move on her life with Paul. She was off daydreaming when someone knocks at her door.

"Come In." Natalie announced as Randy walks through the door.

"Hey. Umm..I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Apologizing."

"For what?" Natalie said arrogantly.

"Would you stop being so god damn bitter with me? What the hell did I do to you? I come in here and try apologizing to you, and I get on your bad side."

"Ever since you started dating the bitch."

"Stacy is not a bitch."

"And then you had the nerve to invite her into my home for me. I would have never allowed her into my home."

"I knew that. It wasn't as though she bothered you."

"Give me a fucking break! I can't stand her. I mean jeez, I had an accident, lost my baby, lost the record deal, lost you. What else do you want me do?"

"I'm sorry, Shorty. I didn't mean to."

"Don't feel sorry for me. Why did you come in here for anyway?"

"To apologize."

"For what?"

"Being a shithead these past couple weeks."

"You wouldn't be a dip-shit if you didn't have that bitch of a girlfriend."

"So what? Are you jealous now that I have a girlfriend?"

"Hell yeah."

"That's too damn bad. What do you want me to do dump her?"

"I don't want you to dump her."

"Quit you're damn lying. You know you're jealous. Just say, Yeah Randy I want you to dump her."

"Fine. Yeah, I want you to dump her."

"Well then why don't you leave your husband?" Randy said smirking. "You know what? I come in here to apologize to you, and you don't even deserve my apology, because you just to proved to me that Stacy was right, you're nothing but a selfish bitch." Randy said walking out the door.

Natalie just turned around, closed the door, and slid down crying. She could not believe what Randy had just said to her, and she realized that what Randy had told her was true; she was a selfish bitch.

--20 minutes later--

Paul came to the door when he hadn't seen Natalie for awhile. He opened the door to see his wife with red-eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Paul asked sitting beside her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the baby again." Natalie replied lying.

"Awwe, babe. Come here." Paul said putting his arm around his wife.

"It just comes to me all of a sudden."

"Baby, it's alright. It's not like we can't have another baby." Paul said trying to console his mighty upset wife.

--Meanwhile--

"Dave, I need to talk to you." Nikki said ready to tell her husband the big news.

"What about, baby? Is it serious?"

"Well kind of, kinda good."

"What is it?"

"Umm..we're going to have a baby."

"Wow! This is awesome." Dave said kissing his wife.

After the news, Paul came back into the locker room and got Evolution ready for a night that was going to change each of their lives forever, Summerslam 2004.


	37. Can't Stay Away from You

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 37

Can't Stay Away From You

It was two weeks after Randy's victory at Summerslam and the split up of Evolution. Which begins the now Randy Orton/Evolution saga. Randy and Stacy were still happily together which led some people to believe that one day these two will be walking down the aisle. Dave and Nikki were already picking out baby clothes; despite the fact that she was only two months pregnant. Now, with Paul and Natalie, it was the exact opposite of the other two couples, their relationship had been strained since Summerslam.

Natalie sat in her office and contemplated the events of the past couple weeks, when Paul came in and sat down.

"Hey baby, what'cha doing?" Natalie asked her husband.

"Not much, sitting here watching the sexiest head talent person ever."

"Thanks Paul. What's in your hand?"

"Tickets."

"Tickets to where?"

"Paradise." Paul said remembering the old Eddie Money song.

"That's funny, but where?"

"Maui."

"Why?"

"Well I figured me and my beautiful wife needed a little R & R..so, I booked us a four day trip to Maui."

Natalie got out of her chair and quickly hugged and kissed her husband.

"Thanks baby, and I definitely think we deserve this."

"Well I'm glad you like it, we are going home tomorrow night, and then leaving the following day. Well, I got to go with Evolution, I'll drop by after RAW. Later."

"See ya Paul."

20 MIN. LATER

Someone knocked at Natalie's door.

"Come In." Natalie exclaimed as Randy walked through the door.

"Hey."

"What do you want?" Natalie said bitterly.

"You to be a little bit nicer." Randy joked.

"Whatever, what did you want?"

"What's this with you and Paul?"

"We're going on vacation, why do you care, you got the ditzy bitch?"

Randy walked behind her desk.

"I might be with Stacy, but you know she's not the one I want." Randy said kissing Natalie's neck.

"You think I'm going to fall for this? You just called me a selfish bitch a couple weeks ago." Natalie said pushing him away.

"Stacy was getting on my nerves, and I took it out on the wrong person. I'm sorry." Randy said smiling at her genuinely.

"Alright, Orton..you're forgiven, but only this time." Natalie said kissing him.

"I missed you." Randy said kissing her. "When are you guys leaving?"

"Tonight."

"Damn it."

"I'm sorry. He made the plans to rebuild our relationship." Natalie said sitting back down on her chair.

"Well then I am hoping that I get to ruin that relationship."

"Randy, I think you already have."

"Well baby, I got to go. I'll come back after my match. Love ya." Randy said kissing her.

"Love you too." Natalie said as Randy walked out the door, as Nikki was coming in.

"Hey girl. What's up with that?"

"He just came in here to apologize."

"So you accepted?"

"Yeah, Nikki, I love him."

"I don't know what to say about you two, it's just like you two can't stay away from each other."

"I don't know. It's like in my heart, there's a reason to forgive him, it's strange."

"Yeah, Nat. I think that's called love."

"Oh whatever. What did you want?"

"I wanted to see what you were doing tomorrow."

"Leaving for Maui."

"Maui? Who's going there?"

"Paul and I. He said we needed some R & R., so I guess we are going there."

"That's nice."

"I can't help question Paul's intent, he's never been one for vacationing, its been like he's obsessed with the business."

"Yeah I know. Hell, maybe he's changing."

"I doubt it. There something else besides the R and R, he is stating." Natalie said knowing Paul very well.

"Well I hope you're not right. It always seems like your marriage is on the rocks."

"It's been like that before we were married, mostly due to me, but I think that he knows that it is on the rocks, and needs something to re-boost it. I'm really not sure anymore. I just don't want to go. I mean, yeah we deserve it, but I can't help but wonder about the hidden meaning."

"Oh my! It's already the end of RAW. Hey, I'll see ya next Monday."

"Alright girl. Later."

--11:30 PM.--

"Hey babe. You ready?" Paul said walking into her office.

"Hold on a little. I just need to file this one folder, and then close up. How was your night?"

"Alright, a little sore. Orton put up a good fight."

"Oh, I didn't see it. I was way too busy trying to get stuff done til next Monday."

"Oh that's alright."

"Okay, I'm ready let's go."

Please REVIEW! 5 more reviews til next update!


	38. The Hidden Meaning of Maui

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 38

The Hidden Meaning of Maui

Natalie and Paul arrived on Wednesday, in the land also known as Paradise. Maui was truly a beautiful place. They had arrived and soon unpacked. Due to jet lag, both of them both fell asleep soon after they were finished packing. Natalie got up about an hour later, and straightened the hotel room up a little bit and then Randy called her.

"Hey Shorty. How's the trip?"

"Okay, didn't really do anything yet. I just got up."

"Oh."

"Is there a meaning to this call?"

"Oh, yeah. When are you guys getting back from the trip?"

"Monday."

"Well do you want to do something with me, on Tuesday?"

"Like what?"

"Well I got a surprise for ya at the house."

"Oh alright, I'll have to think of an excuse."

"Alright, sounds good."

"He's getting up. I'll talk to ya later."

"Love ya."

"Love you too."

"Bye babe."

"Later sexy." Natalie said hanging up the phone, and walking into the bedroom.

"Hey Paul, I'm ready to go hit the beach."

"I hate the beach."

"Then why the hell are we here?"

"We need to talk." Paul said seriously.

"About what?"

"Our marriage."

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Natalie said, hoping that he was.

"Nah. It's just that it's on the rocks, and it seems like its always been on the rocks, and I just thought you and I needed a second honeymoon."

"So, you used this little vacation as a way to save our marriage?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Paul, why do you always do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"Always buy me stuff, buy your love"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Give me a break, Paul. Money, and these fancy honeymoons and vacations are great, but this isn't going to buy my love. Hell, we could have just stayed at home, and watched movies, and we could have been better. I mean, yeah I appreciate all the stuff you get for me, but money doesn't buy love. You never even tell me you love me anymore, it's always just see you later. What's the problem?"

"I don't know. I just figure if I buy you stuff, you're going to stay with me."

"Paul, I'm going to stay with you either way. You're my husband."

"I'm sorry, baby. Can we just enjoy this vacation now?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm heading to the beach. You coming?"

"I'll be down in a little while. Don't forget we have a hot tub in the backyard."

"I know. We can use that later. Bye honey."

"Bye, have fun."

--30 minutes later--

Natalie was lounging around on the beach, and Paul was no where in site. So Natalie hoped it was him, when her phone rang, although the caller ID came up "**Sexy Calling."**

"Can't get away from me?" Natalie said answering the phone.

"Nope, I'm just bored. Nothing to do, you're not here."

"Paul and I had a little fight."

"Already?"

"Yeah, he explained to me that the only reason he brought me down here was to buy my love. I knew there was a hidden reason to trips, he hates leaving the WWE for any amount of time."

"Yeah I know. Why would he want to buy your love?"

"Maybe he knows my heart is always with someone else."

"You know it, baby."

"I just don't know anymore."

"Yeah, I know."

"This relationship of Paul's and I's is very confusing."

"Did you think of an excuse yet?"

"Yeah, actually I did. The Talent department is having a meeting , one I don't have to attend, well I'm just going to tell Paul, I have to go. How long are we staying at your place?"

"Just one night. We got a stupid house show the next day. Not that I don't like house shows, I just wanna spend more time with you."

"How's that lovely girlfriend of yours?"

"I haven't talked to her in awhile. She's okay, I guess."

"That's cool. Well, here he comes. I will call you tomorrow. Bye sweetie."

"Love ya, Shorty."

"You too. Later." Natalie said as Paul sat down beside her.

"I should have came down sooner, all these younger men are all staring at you."

"Well they don't have nothing on you, Paul. So, don't worry about it."

a/n: PLEASE REVIEW!


	39. I Promise You With Everything I Am

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 39

I Promise You With Everything I Am

Monday Night: 9 PM

RAW had already started, and Natalie was fresh from her vacation, and ready to go back to work. The vacation wasn't all it was cracked up to be; but Natalie hoped that she had taught her husband a lesson: that money doesn't buy love. Natalie then thought, 'hell all the money in the world couldn't buy what I feel when I'm with Randy.' After recollecting her thoughts, her best friend Nikki was at the door.

"Hey girl." Natalie said opening the door.

"Hey. You better get a bigger door soon, I'm not going to be able to fit."

"Nikki, you are seven months pregnant, and you look beautiful."

"Too bad, I don't feel like it. Well, how was the vacation?"

"Hidden Meaning."

"Well.. A girl didn't come in here just to sit."

"He knows our marriage has always been on the rocks, and the idiot only did this, the whole vacation thing because he thinks that money can buy love, and he just keeps spoiling me."

"So he thinks that money can buy love and happiness."

"Yeah, so I just straight out told him, I didn't marry you for your money."

"Sometimes he's a little weird. We went out with Randy and Stacy this weekend."

"Fun?"

"Stacy Keibler, and fun do not go in the same sentence." Nikki said laughing.

"Yeah, you are SO right about that. Well how was it? I mean, how did they act?"

"Not that I like you better than her or anything, well I do tremendously, I could definitely tell he wasn't into her at all."

"Good." Natalie said laughing, as someone knocked at her door, it just happened to be Randy.

"Speaking of the devil." Nikki said. "I'll leave y'all alone."

"See ya Nik." Natalie said. "Hey sexy."

"Hey baby. How was it? How much did you miss me?" Randy said kissing her.

"It sucked, and not that much." Natalie said laughing.

"How could you not miss me?" Randy said smiling.

"I know, that's what I was thinking. I missed you more than anything." Natalie said kissing him passionately.

"Are you still coming tonight?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I worry about it. I got a big surprise for you."

"You're the best surprise anyone could have." Natalie said hugging him.

"I know, baby. My match is up. I'll pick you up in the back." Randy said kissing her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Shorty."

"Good luck, Sexy." Natalie said as Randy walked out.

--Later that Night--

RAW was over, and Paul came to say goodbye to Natalie, since her supposed flight was leaving before 2 a.m.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Natalie."

"Alright, hon. See you." Natalie said hugging her husband.

Randy then picked up Natalie in the back, with his rental car, as they jetted off to the airport.

--At Randy's house--

"God, I'm glad to be here." Natalie exclaimed.

"Me too. I'm glad to have you here." Randy said pulling up to his house. "Here put this on." Randy replied handing her a blindfold.

"What's this for?"

"Your surprise. Just sit out here until I come out and get you."

"Alright." Natalie said anxious to know what he was up to.

Randy walked into his house, and since most of the stuff was set up, he just lit all the candles, got out his little "gift", and then put some music on, and then proceeded to go out and get Natalie.

"Hey baby, come on. Just hold my hand." Randy said grabbing her hand, and taking her inside the house.

"Ok, open your eyes." Randy said pulling off the blindfold.

Natalie got the blindfold taken off of her and could not believe the site before her, all over Randy's house was rose petals and candles. She had never seen so many candles before in her life.

"OMG! This is so …beautiful. Randy, this is amazing."

"It's only the beginning, baby." Randy said whispering in her ear, sending chills up her spine. "Dance with me." Randy added hitting the play button.

_**I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin' **_

**_I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone_**

You're more than a lover   
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do   
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah 

**_You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love_**

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer   
**_I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense   
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend_**

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me   
**_Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend (my best friend)  
You're my best friend (my best friend _**

After the dance, Randy took her hand, and led her to the blanket laid in front of the his fireplace.

"Here one gift at a time." Randy responded, handing her a very small box.

"Randy, you didn't have to get me anything. I didn't get you anything."

"Baby, you've given me one night with you, tonight. That's more than I could hope for." Randy said kissing her cheek. "Well open it, Shorty."

Natalie opened the small Tiffany box, and when she opened it, she noticed it was a ring box. So, she took the box out of the other box, and when she opened it, she seen the most beautiful little ring she'd ever laid eyes on.

"The guy said it was a promise ring." Randy exclaimed while Natalie, mouth draped open, looked at the small ring with one quaint pink diamond in the center with diamonds surrounding it all around the ring.

"Randy, that is the most gorgeous ring, I've ever laid eyes on."

"Well I'm glad you like it." Randy said kissing her cheek as she laid against him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Always have and always will. Well the next gift, it's more for me, mostly. If you know what I mean." Randy said handing her the small box. "You might want to go to the bathroom, if ya know what I mean." Randy added with a wink.

"Alright, I get what you mean."

Natalie came out five minutes later in the lingerie that Randy had obviously bought for her. It was a black/pink bra, thong and little negligee set.

"Yep, you definitely look as tasty as I thought you would. Let's head up to the bedroom. I might not be able to control myself much longer." Randy said laughing sexily.

As soon as they got up to his bedroom, Natalie ripped off Randy's white button-up T-shirt off, sending buttons everywhere.

"I missed this." Natalie said kissing his neck.

"Here." Randy said picking her up bridal-style and laying her on his bed.

"Much more comfortable." Natalie said pulling him on top of her.

"Definitely." Randy said taking off the see-through negligee.


	40. Distractions?

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 40

Distractions

That morning

"God, I love waking up to you." Natalie said rolling over to collide with Randy's body.

"Me too." Randy said kissing her, and then rolling over to look at the time. "Holy shit! It's 10 a.m. We have to leave in like 2 hrs."

"Well maybe if we didn't go to bed til like 5 a.m. we maybe would have gotten up earlier."

"But you know what this means?"

"Huh, baby?"

"Shower together."

"Ooh..yeah!"

--2 hours later--

"I really don't want to be here right now." Natalie said as they were pulling into the arena.

"Neither do I." Randy said kissing her. "I'll see you later, Shorty. Love ya."

"Love ya too." Natalie replied walking into the arena with Randy quickly at her heels.

Natalie finally gets to her and Paul's locker room. She walks in to a very infuriated Paul.

"I thought you were at a meeting."

"I was, Paul."

"Did that fucking Orton have to go to the meeting too?"

"No, he was picking me up at the airport."

"Can't your husband pick you up?"

"I just figured since Randy was coming home from St. Louis and my meeting was at NYC, and since we were coming into the same airport; I figured I would save you a trip, and we came together. No big deal."

"Whatever."

"What the fuck is your god damn problem? Would you stop for being so protective? Nothing ever or nothing will ever happen with me and Randy. I'm getting a little sick of this damn being accused all the time, Paul. Trust me. Because if you don't, I just might leave."

"Fine."

"You'll accuse me again. I'm going to be at my office."

Natalie was walking back to her office., when she stopped when she heard Randy and one of his wrestling friends.

"What's this with you and Stacy?"

"Not much, Tom. She's just my girlfriend."

"Well she was talking about you two getting married, and I didn't realize that it was that serious."

"Well we're getting to be, I just got to get rid of some distractions first."

Natalie then walked to her office and could not believe what she had heard and couldn't help but wonder if she, herself was one of those distractions?

PLEASE REVIEW…..JOURNEY TO 250 REVIEWS..

Thanks for all those who review! I deeply appreciate it! --Natalie


	41. Not The Way I Would Have Thought

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 41

**Not The Way I Would Have Thought**

Natalie returned to her office, shocked at what she had just heard. She really couldn't believe herself to be one of Randy's "distractions." So, she thought about it, and got back to work, hoping to get to the bottom of his conversation later.

Twenty Minutes Later

Natalie was hard at working diligently working on a new script for a new talent in the WWE, when Randy walked in the room.

"Hey Shorty, what's up?"

"Oh hey Randy. Nothing." Natalie said nonchalantly.

"Wait a minute. Am I missing something here?"

"No."

"Then what's with the attitude?"

"I think I'm missing something here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tom, eh? I need to get rid of some distractions so that I can be with Stacy."

"Why the hell are you listening to my conversations?"

"Randy, I just came out of Paul's locker room, and I was heading to the office. So, what? Am I one of those distractions?"

"No, but ah..I just don't know about this anymore."

"Randy, you don't make any sense, this morning you make love to me and then you're questioning us. Randy, we have been seeing each other for like three years now."

"Natalie, it's just like that. We've never be seeing each other, it was sex, plain and simple."

"Randy, I cannot believe you just said that."

"Natalie, I didn't mean it like that. It's just you're like a fantasy to me, and Stacy's reality. Stacy loves me and cares for me, and I'm with her. You've made it clear that you have no intentions on divorcing Paul, so why just sleep around with you anymore? I can't do this anymore. I love you more than anything in this world, but this is so wrong for all the reasons."

"I'm shocked you feel that way."

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"I'm sorry that I can't divorce Paul, but it just doesn't make sense to me, look how much stuff I gave up for you."

"Natalie, you didn't give up anything for me, there's only one thing to give up for me, and that's Paul. I mean you're amazing, but there's never going to be an us. I've just been thinking lately. I'm really sorry about throwing this on you, especially after last night and everything, but I need to be with someone who would give up everything for me, and that person's not you. I'm sorry, but it's over for good."

"Here take this." Natalie said trying to hold back the tears and handing him the promise ring.

"No, I bought it for you. I want you to have it."

"I don't want it anymore, it will just remind me of you."

"Fine, I'm really sorry for everything."

"Don't be. You're right."

"Again, Shorty. I'm sorry." Randy said walking out the door.

Natalie just turned around and could not believe what had happened, one night ago he told her he loved her; the next day he breaks her heart, again.

-**One Month Later-**

Natalie was now starting the process who's goal was to get over Randy Orton. However, when she was flipping through these books, the quote

_..The hardest thing to do is try to tell your mind to stop loving him, especially when your heart still does…_

She decided to take a little break from work and to take a mini vacation off to relax herself although Paul wasn't too happy about it.

"Natalie, what is wrong with you? You have been so damn depressed for the last month. What's wrong?"

"Paul, I'm just out of it anymore."

"Does this have to do with Randy?"

"No, why?"

"Because I've noticed that you two haven't been as close as you usually are."

"It's not that. I'm just not happy anymore, and I want to be happy again, Paul. I just need a week break. I've already got it, you're not stopping me from going away."

"Fine, babe. But I'm going to miss you."


	42. New Beginnings

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 42

New Beginnings

One Month Later

Natalie and Paul were currently at the hospital, because Nikki was in labor with her and Dave's baby. Over the past month, Stacy and Randy had really been getting along great, and of course, marriage was in the picture. Paul had mentioned that Randy was talking to him about it. Day by day was definitely Natalie's quote..everyday she reminded herself that it was over between her and Randy; even though it was hard.

--five minutes later--

Allison Kayleigh Helen Bautista was born. They soon called Natalie and Randy into the room, because Natalie and Randy were the designated godparents. Natalie couldn't believe how adorable this little baby was, and she couldn't help but notice how happy Nikki and Dave were. This got Natalie a little choked up because about 4 months ago, she could have been a mommy now.

Paul and Natalie left the hospital about a half an hour later and headed back to the house.

---with Randy---

Tonight, was the night. Tonight was the night that he would propose to Stacy Keibler. It was something that both of them had been mentioning over the past few months, and Randy really couldn't be any happier. He had been trying to create something special for him and Stacy to get engaged at; but it was most certain that every place he thought of had something to do with Natalie, and he couldn't help but think about her. After all the thinking, he decided just to pop the question at dinner.

He picked her up about a quarter after 6, and she was dressed wearing a halter top blue dress, while he was wearing a white polo shirt and black dress pants.

"Hey sweetie. I couldn't wait for tonight."

"I couldn't either, Stace. You ready to go?" Randy said smiling at the long-legged blonde. It did seem weird when Natalie's face came to mind instead of Stacy's.

"Yep, where are we going?"

"Oh it's a surprise, babe."

"Randall, you know I hate surprises."

"And you know I hate being called Randall. Here we are."

"We are at the Bistro. Randy, this place is always full."

"Hon, I got reservations. We're famous."

They walked hand-in-hand into the Bistro, and were quickly escorted back to the VIP section. Randy nodded thanks to the waiter, and both of them were seated.

"Wow! This place is great."

"Yeah it is. Did you hear who became parents today?"

"No. Who?"

"Nikki and Dave had a little girl. I think they named her Allison."

"Awwe, I'm sure they will be great parents."

"Yeah, they're two great people."

"Wonder when Paul and Natalie are going to have a baby? They've been married for awhile."

This conversation had just turned tense Randy thought. "I'm not sure if Paul wants any kids, Natalie does."

"Well I'm sure Paul, wants the Game Jr."

"Who knows." Randy said when their meal had came.

Twenty minutes later, Randy was about to puke up his dinner. Just the thought of asking long-legged Stacy to marry him was putting tons of butterflies in his stomach.

"Stacy, we need to talk."

"Okay, what about?  
"Well, ever since we met, I knew there was something there. I really can't live my life without you, and you're the most amazing, most beautiful woman I have ever met, and I was wondering if, you'd marry me?" Randy said getting down on one knee and showing her the 2 carat diamond engagement ring.

"Omg..Randy! Yes!" Stacy said with tears falling down her cheeks. "Wow. That ring is amazing."

PLEASE REVIEW!


	43. My Vacation

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 43

My Vacation

NATALIE'S POINT OF VIEW

Today, was the first day of my "recovery" period. Over the past month, my life could be compared to a roller coaster ride, with everything dealing mostly with Randy. I asked for a week break and luckily, received that due to my overwhelming amount of outstanding work that I do. The only thing that I actually liked doing was Randy, but he was now out of the picture. I clicked on my home computer and soon logged in, popping up at me was a picture of me and Randy with me kissing his cheek. I remember this day well, it was one where him and I went to the beach, leaving Paul, of course, in suspense. I quickly changed the background and headed to get online. I received a call not to long from Nikki asking if she could come over.

--end of POV--

"Girl, I missed you so much." Nikki said hugging her good friend.

"Me too. I just needed some time off. You in much pain there?" Natalie replied noticing her friend's not-able to hide pregnancy.

"I know, I'm like an elephant. I'm so freaking huge."

"Nik, you're not fat. You look beautiful."

"Thanks, it's a shame that I don't feel like it."

"Awwe, sweetie."

"So what's up? How's Orton?"

"Hmm.. Wish I knew."

"Why's that?"

"We broke up like a week ago. I've been pretty much down ever since then. He said that he decided to end it because I was not getting a divorce from Paul anytime soon."

"You knew this was going to happen sometime, didn't you?"

"To be honest, not really. I know that Stacy's a front for him, he needs and wants to be with me, but he knows that I cannot break up with Paul due to the simple fact that him and I will both be fired, because of Paul's closeness to Vince."

"I know. I don't envy you."

"I don't either." Natalie laughed. "I just wish he'd be here with me."

"Has Paul called?"

"Nah, he's probably out with Christy."

"Really?"

"Nah, I don't know. Probably wants to be though. Enough about me, how are you doing?"

"I'm great and gigantic."

"Nikki, come on. You're pregnant."

"I know! I know! Dave hollers at me all the time because I am constantly proclaiming that I am heavy."

"He loves you."

"I know he does. I can't wait til he's a father, he's going to be such an amazing one."

"I know he would be."

--meanwhile--

"Baby, you take forever." Stacy said eagerly anticipating lunch with her fiancée.

"Sorry, Stace." Randy replied coming out of the hotel bathroom.

"You look great."

"So do you, sweetie." Randy said kissing her. He couldn't help seeing Natalie's face when he kissed her. "Where are we going to eat?"

"Doesn't matter. There was a small Chinese restaurant down the street."

"Sounds good, let's go."

SORRY THIS CHAPTER KIND OF SUCKS, IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT I LOST THE ACTUAL CHAPTER 43 AND 44 ON MY COMPUTER, SO I HAD TO HURRY UP AND WRITE NEW ONES THAT ACTUALLY FIT INTO THE STORY! PLEASE REVIEW!


	44. Take A Picture, It Lasts Longer

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 44

Take a Picture, It Lasts Longer

--two months later--

Stacy and Randy's engagement party was this weekend and it was the talk of the WWE. Most of the wrestlers had been invited and many rumors were already started about the huge event. Natalie, who had came back a little over a month and a half ago, was now back on top of her game and hiring new talents, and attempting to get over Randy.

"Babe, we are going to the party, aren't we?" Paul said sticking his head in the doorway of her office.

"I don't know. I guess."

"Okay, I have to go reserve the party thing today."

"Alright. I'll see you later, baby."

--before the party--

"Ahh, I love this party, it's celebrating us baby!" Stacy said walking out of the bathroom in a little black dress, getting ready for the engagement party.

"I know, it's really exciting." Randy kissed her.

--with Natalie and Paul--

"I think this is wonderful that Randy and Stacy are finally together. They truly belong together."

"Yeah, they do. I am happy for them." Natalie said stepping out in a brown short halter top dress.

"My God, baby, you look delightfully delicious."

"Hmm..you want a taste, Paul?" Natalie kissed him.

"Hell yeah. I love you baby."

"I love you too, Paul."

"So what'd ya say? After the party, we get back here and get the party started!"

"I'm so liking the sound of that." Natalie faked excitement, the truth was that she still missed Randy, for her, it wasn't over until the fat lady sang, and she didn't sing yet.

"Hmm..let's go baby."

--at the party--

Everyone at the party, excluding Natalie, was looking forward to the arrival of Randy and Stacy. When they did arrive, Randy couldn't take his eyes off of Natalie, and vice versa. This little exchange of looks did not got unnoticed by Paul.

Randy and Stacy sat down with Dave, Nikki, Paul, and Natalie. The tension was unbearable for most of the people at the table; 2/3rds of the table knew of Natalie and Randy's secret relationship. Soon, the party had started getting rowdy, and most of the guests were jamming on the dance floor or sipping a few drinks with friends.

Words of congratulations had passed by Randy and Stacy's table. This made Natalie both irate and jealous. If it wasn't for her not divorcing Paul, this could have been their engagement party. She quickly excused herself to the bathroom and Nikki quickly headed.

"It's him, isn't it?" Nikki said walking into the stall Natalie was currently occupying.

"Yeah, I can't get over him. This is just way too hard for me. He's the one for me."

"Natalie, you had to have known that this wouldn't last. He gave you an ultimatum. As much as I want to side with you for this argument, I can't. I know you two love each other, I seen the way you two look at each other. Look at tonight, no one could miss the stares you two have been giving each other."

"I know. I just can't live without him." Natalie cried.

"Natalie, please pull yourself together. Paul's going to wonder what is going on. Just pretend that you are having a really good time. Show Randy what he's missing."

"You're so right about that."

"I know. Now come on."

--at the table--

"Baby, are you alright?"

"Yeah, you know how long it takes me to get ready." Natalie smiled shyly. However, Randy was not buying the story, he knew it was dealing with him.

--2 hours later--

The party was still fully booming and most everyone was dancing.

"Nat, you wanna dance?" Randy asked her coming over to the table. He figured this would be the only way to talk to her. When she agreed, he led her out to the dance floor.

"Are you alright? I know you were crying." Randy looked down at her.

"I'm fine, Randy." Natalie smiled shyly.

"I know you're not. What's wrong, Shorty?" _There it was, her nickname._

"Nothin, Randy."

"Okay, okay. Let's just dance, alright? I want to put a smile on that gorgeous face." Randy smirked as Natalie smiled. "I figured since you love my smirks so very much that would get you to smile."

"Thanks." Natalie said as Frankie J's "Obsession" came on.

(Check check ...this happened for real ...baby bash..yo.. frankie j... obession)

_Its early in the morning  
And my heart is really lonely  
Just thinkin bout you baby  
Got me twisted in the head  
And I dont know how to take it  
But its driving me so crazy  
I dont know if its right  
I'm tossin turning in my bed  
Its 5 oclock in the morning  
And I still cant sleep  
Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me  
Weak...  
I'm feeling hopeless in my home  
I dont know what to do but I think I'm in love  
Baby..._

Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Then what am I feeling (what am I doing wrong)  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?

Now I know you're not my lady I'm just tryin to make this right  
I dont know what to do I'm going out of my mind  
So baby if u let me could I getchu to say maybe we could ride together  
We could do this all nite now I dont care if u got a man  
Baby I wish you'd understand  
Cuz I kno he cant love u right, quite like I can  
Its 5 oclock in the morning  
And I still cant sleep  
Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me  
Weak...  
I'm feeling hopeless at home  
I dont kno what to do but I think I'm in love

Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Then what am I feeling? (what am I doing wrong)  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?

I love the way u freaky like that  
I love the way u freaky like that  
I love the way u freaky like that  
Its an obsession

Hold up let me dream  
Shorty got me feelin less supreme  
Where my candy, where my cream  
Got your boy feel less supreme  
Hold up wait a minute baby you so damn independent  
Loving everything your representing  
Got alot of money, I love to spend it  
And thats whats up and I dont care what people scream  
You're my blessin when I'm stressin  
My superfly beauty queen  
I'm gonna keep it saucy  
Cuz my money know how I do, we go rendez-vous, mi corazon belongs to you

Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Then what am I feeling? (what am I doing wrong) what am I do wrong echo  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
What am I feeling? (what am I doing wrong?) what am I do so wrong? echo  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?

Amor

After the dance, Natalie headed back to the table. Soon, her and Paul left the party and went home. Paul fell asleep, however, Natalie couldn't get the thoughts of Randy out of her head.


	45. A Lot of Thinking

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 45

A Lot Of Thinking

In the past two weeks, Natalie and Randy had done some major thinking. Neither one of them could deny the staring at during the engagement party, and neither one of them could also deny that there were still plenty of feelings there. It was three days before the wedding, and so far, the wedding was pretty much on. The WWE had been a huge buzz about it, and it was definitely the 'can't miss event'. Most of the WWE had been invited, so everyone was looking forward to it.

Natalie, just coming home from grocery shopping, walked into Paul's office.

"Hey baby." Paul said seeing his wife walking in.

"Do you love me, Paul?" Natalie said all of a sudden.

"Yeah, Natalie. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Why did you marry me?"

"Because I loved you."

"No, why else?"

Paul paused for awhile.

"Love isn't everything, Paul. Why is it taking you so long to answer?"

"Why the hell are you asking me all these questions in the first place?"

"Paul, I just want to know why you married me, and why you've stayed married to me."

"Natalie, I don't know."

"It's a simple question. I was just thinking about Randy and Stacy's wedding, and I just thought about why we're even together."

"Natalie, I love you."

"Paul, would you give up your wrestling career for me?"

"That's a tough question. I don't know."

"You mean to tell me, if I needed you, you wouldn't leave wrestling for me?"

"Probably not."

"Thank you."

"Thanks for what?"

"Helping me to know that I made the right decision."

"Decision?"

"Yep. Paul I want a divorce. Here are the papers, sign them."

"Natalie, where did this come along?"

"I'm just not in love with you anymore, Paul. You have never ever showed me any love, you just spoiled me with gifts, so that I would stay with you. I can't be married to someone who doesn't love me, or someone that I don't love."

"This all has to do with that fucking Orton, doesn't it? He's happy." Paul said angrily.

"I don't care about Randy. This has nothing to do with him. I am in a loveless relationship, Paul. I can't stand it, I can't stand you. Just sign the papers." Natalie said lying to him.

"What about the pre-nup?"

"The Pre-Nuptial agreement states that I just get my stuff and go, and that's all I want."

"You know what? I'm shocked that you would actually have the balls to do something like this. You're not getting away this easy." Paul said cockily.

"Paul, it's for the best. You don't want to be with me either. You've had a thing for Christy ever since she came to the WWE. Just let me go."

"Fine, I'm getting my lawyer tomorrow to go over with these papers."

"Very well then, I'll be upstairs packing."

Two hours later, Natalie's things were packed and she was heading to a hotel room that she had rented for the week until she found her own place. About twenty minutes of driving, she came upon the hotel and checked herself in.

Following her unpacking, she sat down and turned the TV to no subsequent channel; she really just sat there thinking. She really couldn't believe that Paul really wasn't angry with her, and she was proud of herself for finally sticking up for something she has believed in for the past five years; now hopefully, Randy would give up Stacy to be with her. After falling asleep, Natalie quickly awoke and called Nikki.

"Hey Nik, do you think you could meet me at the Bridgestone Hotel?"

"Natalie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Just meet me at the restaurant in twenty minutes, alright?"

"Okay Nat, but I'll have to bring Allie, Dave's at a wrestling conference."

"That's fine, just come."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

"Good enough, see you then."

----twenty minutes later---

Natalie seen Nikki and Allie waiting at the table for her.


	46. Now A Whole Lot of Planning and Praying

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 46

Now A Whole Lot of Planning and Praying

Natalie walked into the Bridgestone and seen Nikki and Allie.

"Hey you two. Allie, princess: how are you?" Natalie said taking the little baby's hand in hers.

"So what's going on?" Nikki responded curiously.

"Umm, I'm getting a divorce." Natalie said quietly.

"You're what?"

"Paul and I are getting a divorce!" Natalie exclaimed.

"OMG! Nat, this is SO great. When are you going to tell Randy?"

"I was hoping soon. I'm just so happy I had the guts to divorce him."

"Did y'all have a pre-nup?"

"Yeah, it just says I get everything that I bought and I leave him alone. That's not that hard. He's having his lawyer look at it tomorrow."

"I'm so glad you finally stuck up for yourself."

"I just can't let Randy marry someone other than me. I love that man way too much! I just can't wait to tell him."

"I'm very happy for you. So when are you going to tell the Orton?"

"I was hoping soon; maybe before rehearsal or after it."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Yeah. I'm just so…so happy. It's like I have been trapped for six years and now I'm free, and I can finally be with the man I love and after a long wait, I can be happy again."

--the next day--

Paul's lawyer called Natalie and arranged a meeting at 2 p.m. Natalie hoped that she would have enough time to get from the meeting to her house and then to meet Randy at his hotel room at 8 p.m. Due to insider information, a.k.a Dave and Nikki, since Dave was in the wedding party, all the guys were having a last night bachelor party for Randy. Natalie hoped that she could get to him before that.

She was now meeting with Nikki for breakfast.

"Natalie, I'm not trying to be pessimistic, but wonder if he doesn't love you anymore and marries Stacy?"

"I'll commit suicide. Nah, I don't know. It was really only me that would have blown it, it's completely up to him now, I guess. I really never thought about that, I just hope that he wants to be with me still."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. When is the divorce going to be final?"

"In 2 months, I guess. I have a meeting with the lawyer this afternoon."

"I hope that goes good."

"Me too."

---at the lawyer's office--

"Hi Mrs. Leveseque, I'm Thad Kipe, your husband, I guess soon to be ex husband's lawyer. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you too."

"I talked to your lawyer and discussed the pre-nuptial agreement. And as it states, you are entitled to everything that is yours, that would be everything but the house, cars, and everything inside the house (I.e. like furniture and things)."

"Yeah, I knew that already."

"Well it seems to me that you and Paul really never talked about the divorce."

"No, I threw it on him. I don't love him anymore, I haven't loved him in a long time. Neither of us deserve to be in a loveless relationship."

"Oh, I completely agree. Well, if you signed this dotted line, I will make a small-profile court date and you will be on your way."

Natalie quickly signed the documents, and swiftly headed back to the hotel to meet Randy.

--8 p.m.--

Randy had just walked into his hotel room. Believe you me, he was tired and really didn't feel like being up to party, but his friends could throw one hell of a party. He took a quick shower, and then started getting dressed when he heard a knock at the door. He swiftly threw a shirt on and answered it and was surprised that it was Natalie.

"Hey Shorty. What's up? Come in." Randy said scooting in so she could come in.

"Umm, I need to talk to you, it's kind of serious."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Umm, Paul and I are getting a divorce."

"When did this happen?"

"A couple days ago." Natalie said getting up.

"Oh."

"Randy, I realized I was just lying to myself when I said I was getting over you. I don't think I could ever get over you. I want to be with you, you're everything to me. I love you more than I ever thought that I could ever love anyone."

"Is this just because I'm getting married?"

"No. I just realized that I am never going to stop being in love with you."

"When's the divorce going to be final?"

"Two months from Tuesday."

"I really don't know what to say."

"I mean Randy, if you want to walk down the aisle with Stacy tomorrow, go right ahead. I mean, it will kill me. But just as long as you're happy, I'm going to be happy for you."

"This is the hardest decision I'll ever have to make." Randy said putting his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry for everything that I put you through."

"Natalie, I just can't be with you anymore. Stacy's proved to me that she loves me, and that she wants to marry me."

"Fine, Randy. But if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"I'm sorry, Natalie."

"It's fine. See you later Randy." Natalie said walking out of the door.


	47. Their Wedding

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 47

Their Wedding

- -the wedding day- -

Nikki had just walked out of Natalie's hotel room, and really couldn't believe how upset Natalie was. She really had never seen her that upset; but both her and Randy's heart had been broken, it was just Randy who had moved on.

Dave walked into Randy's bachelor suite.

"Hey man, today's the big day."

"Yeah." Randy said coolly.

"Are you okay, Randy? You're not nervous, are ya?"

"No, it's just Natalie. I will never be able to get over that girl, and she's divorcing Paul, did you know that?"

"Yeah, she came over the day she did. She was so ecstatic, she just kept saying 'Finally Randy and I can be together.'

"She said that?"

"I'm not here trying to break up the wedding, but that girl loves you man. Did she talk to you about the divorce yet?"

"Yeah, she came in last night. I told her I wanted to be with Stacy. Man, I just can't believe she got divorced for me."

"Randy, she really does love you. I never heard a woman talk about any man like she did with you."

"I really made the wrong decision."

--2 hrs later--

Natalie was sitting in her hotel bedroom. Her eyes were red from crying, she went up to the kitchen to get a drink. She got to the kitchen window, where there was a sign.

**It's About Time.. Turn Around!**

Natalie wondered who it was, and when she turned around, she was shocked at who she seen….Randy!

"Randy!" Natalie said jumping into his arms.

"Baby, I missed you. I love you."

"What changed your mind?"

"Well I talked to Dave, and I just realized that I was lying to myself. I can't get over you. I never gave up on you."

"Well I thought you did for awhile. Did you tell Stacy?"

_Flashback_

"_Randy, what the hell are you doing here? You know it's bad luck."_

"_Stacy, we need to talk."_

"_About what?"_

"_I can't marry you. I'm not in love with you--never have been, never will be. My heart has always been with someone else."_

"_It's Natalie, right?"_

"_Yeah." Randy said smiling._

"_I've always known. Ever since the engagement party, we walked in and you couldn't take your eyes off of her, and vice versa. Please go with her, be happy."_

"_I'm sorry I ruined your wedding day."_

"_Nah, Randy. You haven't. I'm just glad you said something before the wedding, and not after."_

"_Alright. I'll see you later Stacy."_

"_Bye Randy."_

_End of flashback_

"Natalie, I've been in love with you forever, and I can't imagine life now without you."

"Ooh. Me neither." Natalie revoked.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we should make up for lost time." Randy said smirking.

"I think you're very smart there Orton."


	48. Things Aren't Always Easy

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 48

Things Aren't Always Easy

It had been about a month since the divorce and the cancellation of Randy and Stacy's wedding. Since then, things haven't been the greatest for Natalie and Randy, or the worst. Paul had literally put them through hell with the divorce, starting hundreds of ridiculous rumors in the locker room. Well, Natalie had had enough with it, and decided to go to talk to her soon-to-be ex husband.

"Paul, why the hell are you acting like this?"

"Well hello slut, I didn't know you had walked in." Paul said turning around smirking.

"Slut? Yeah, maybe I do deserve that, but c'mon Paul, you are starting preposterous rumors here in the locker room that aren't even true."

"How the hell am I supposed to know they aren't true? However, some of them are about as false as that marriage we had."

"Paul, our marriage wasn't false."

"Having a marriage that the other person is cheating on the person is just completely false."

"Paul, I loved you. I just fell in love with someone else."

"Since you are just such a slut, who's your next victim? Yeah sure, you will pretend you're in love with Randy, and then who's next? Cena? Dave?"

"You son of a bitch. I love Randy, I have for five years now, Paul. I'm going to love him forever."

"Yeah, that's what you said on our wedding day too." Paul said walking out of the dressing room.

--ten minutes later--

Natalie walked into Randy's locker room a little glum.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Paul just pissed me off. I just can't wait til that damn divorce is final in three weeks."

"What did he say?"

"Just really hurtful things. I'm not in the mood to talk about them. Just hold me, please." Natalie said cuddling up to Randy.

"Sure, Shorty."

"Are we going home tonight?"

"Yeah, I have the whole week off. Vince wants to explore some new talent this weekend, so some of the top guys have the week off."

"That's good. I'm so stressed out."

"I know you are. Just think about it. Three weeks, it's my birthday, Wrestlemania 21, and then my shoulder surgery. Then, you get me home for four months."

"Thank God."


	49. The Proposal and Planning

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 49

The Proposal and Planning

The two said their goodbye's to their friends and family, and soon walked down to the beach. When they got to the rock that Randy was so eager to get to, Natalie was convinced something was up by the flowers and the candles up there. The two soon got up here.

"Do you realize where this is?" Randy asked; eager to know her answer.

"Oh my God! This is where we went after Starbucks." Natalie smiled remembering their first "date".

"Yeah."

The two sat up their in each other's arms for a little while, when Natalie realized that Randy was a little fidgety.

"Baby, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem a little nervous."

"Well I am, a little."

"For your match?"

"Nope, for this." Randy said picking the two up.

"What's going on?"

"For as long as I've known you, and from the first time I saw your face, I knew you were going to be something special in my life. I know, we've been through so, so much in these past five and a half years, but we got through it all together, and that's how I want to be forever. So what I'm trying to say is that you would make me the happiest man on this earth, if you'd marry me." Randy said on one knee holding out the five carat diamond engagement ring.

"Oh my God! Yes!" Natalie said crying. "Randy, this was..amazing."

----one month later---

It had been a month since the finalization of Natalie and Paul's divorce, the engagement, Wrestlemania, and Randy's surgery. The two were sitting at their St. Louis house with Nikki, helping Natalie plan the small wedding.

"Where's Randy?" Nikki asked carrying the baby carrier.

"He's over at his dad's." Natalie said as Nikki said putting the baby in the playpen Natalie had bought for Allie.

"So, finally you two are getting married."

"Yeah, I know. I'm finally happy! Oh God, I just want this wedding to be over with, so that me and Randy can just be married and have babies."

"You're not going to have a damn big wedding, are you?"

"Heavens no. I mean, yeah Randy's my Prince Charming, but I think we are actually going to have a small wedding."

"I've got some news."

"Who about?" Natalie asked.

"Dave and I."

"Well.."

"We're going to have another baby!"

"Oh my gosh, that's great. Congratulations!"

"Yeah, I'm only about two months pregnant, so."

"I think that's awesome. How's Dave feel about another baby?"

"He's hoping for a boy this time." Nikki said looking at the bridal magazine.

"I'm sure." Natalie said hearing someone coming through the door.

"Shorty, I'm home." Randy said walking through the door.

"You didn't drive, did you?"

"Yeah, the doctor only said two weeks for not driving. I'm a guy, I can drive with one hand." Randy said walking into the kitchen. "Oh hey Nik, I didn't see your car."

"I parked in the back."

"So how's Dave feel to be champ?"

"I think it's going to his head, but he's happy."

"They are going to have another baby, Randy!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Oh that's good. Congrats. Well, I'm going to go take a shower."

"Ok, see ya. If ya need help, just holler."

"Baby, you shouldn't have said that." Randy said kissing her.

"God, is that all you two talk about is sex?"

"Yeah, that's all, Nik. You're one to talk, you're expecting your second kid."

"Well, sorry. We've got to get this wedding planned."

--three weeks later--

Randy had made a couple trips back to RAW to go out with his storyline with Dave, but other than that he had been home and helping plan the wedding. The wedding was coming in about two weeks, so everyone was all about the wedding.


	50. The Wedding, Finally!

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 50

The Wedding..finally

--two weeks later--

The rehearsal

"Can you believe, tomorrow you and I are going to be married?"

"Nope, Ran. I can't believe it." Natalie exclaimed walking on the beach beside her soon to be husband.

The wedding was planned for a nice small beach in Natalie's hometown in Pennsylvania. Most of Randy and Natalie's close friends and family were there to witness the vows tomorrow. The both of them had opted to write original vows instead of traditional ones.

The wedding party and the bride/groom practiced the wedding and then headed off to an old barbeque held at Natalie's parents house. The two, after the party, were soon separated. The boys went to their hotel, while the girls stayed at a resort for the night.

--wedding day--

"Wow, today is finally the day." Natalie exclaimed as her, her mother, Nikki, her sister, Becky and Randy's mother Elaine, Penny and Missy got their hair fixed.

"Finally, is right." Nikki bellowed.

"Natalie, I want to thank you, personally, for making Randy as happy as he is. I've really never ever seen Randy this happy." Elaine replied.

"Your welcome. I plan on making Randy very happy his whole life." Natalie smiled at her soon to be mother in law.

The sevenof them soon finished with their hair and went back to the resort, near where the wedding was taking place.

Soon, it was an hour before the wedding and everyone was dressed except Natalie until she walked out of her dressing room in a strapless beaded ivory wedding dress that had a small train on that was tailored to her body.

"Natalie, you look beautiful." Nikki said crying.

"You really do look good." Natalie's mother replied.

"Thanks guys, what time is it?"

"Time to get married!" Missy exclaimed.

Randy had been standing under the flowered gazebo when they started entering. First it was Penny, then Missy, followed by his sister, and then her sister and then finally, Nikki and Allie as the flower girl.

Soon, everyone stood as the bride walked out on her father's hand. Randy who was already getting teary-eyed could not believe the woman he was finally marrying. It seemed weird to him that the every person today used the word finally. I mean, yeah the word was used in his speech but then he knew why it was used. It had been five years of sneaking around, a miscarriage and just falling in love for them, and they **_finally _**made it to the altar. By this time, Natalie was standing in front of him. He mouthed the words 'I love you' to her and she did the same, as the preacher started.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these two people, Natalie and Randy. The two have decided upon writing their own vows, so Natalie."

"Ahh, where to start. Randy, from the first time I seen your face, I knew there was something about you. Now, five years later, there's still something about you. I love every part of you, and I love who you've made me become. I really have no idea what I would do without you in my life. I know everyone's saying it but, really finally is the word to use. Finally we don't have to sneak around, finally we don't have to act like we don't want to get married, finally we are going to be married, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Randy." The preacher replied.

"Well, I got to follow that up. What can I say about five years of sneaking around and falling in love? A whole hell of a lot. But, I'm going to keep this short. Here I'm standing where I thought we'd never be, and I mean that truthfully. I never thought we'd never be here, I thought we'd be sneaking around for the rest of our lives. But, I am the happiest person on the planet right now, standing here ready for you and I to finally be married. I love you more than life itself, there's absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for you. You mean the world to me, and you complete me and I love you for that."

By this time, everyone was teary-eyed from both emotional speeches, as the preacher went on.

The two then presented rings to each other, and then the preacher announced.

"If anyone in here, subjects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one subjected, so the preacher then started again.

"Well, by the power invested by me, by God and the state of Pennsylvania, I pronounce you husband and wife. Well, Randy you may kiss your bride." The preacher said as Randy kissed Natalie with a little tongue involved.

"Let me have the pleasure of announcing to you for the first time ever, Mr. And Mrs. Randy Orton." Everyone cheered and clapped.

--At the reception--

Natalie and Randy took pictures and soon headed off in a stretch Hummer to the reception area at the resort in the ballroom.

"I can't believe we're married, Mrs. Orton." Randy said kissing his wife.

"Me neither, Mr. Orton. I always wanted to do that like in the movies."

"We're just corny people."

"Awwe, but I still love ya Orton." Natalie said kissing her husband.

"I cannot wait for Maui."

"Me neither. We're here!"

"Time to party!"

The DJ announced the wedding party and then..

"Announcing for the first time in public, Mr. And Mrs. Randy and Natalie Orton." (A/N: I don't know about you, but I like the sound of that..haha)

The couple soon ate the filet mignon they had picked out and cut their five tier wedding cake and soon were ready for their first dance.

"Alright everyone, let's have the newlyweds come out for their first dance. First off, the groom has a special message; the DJ then handed the mic over to Randy.

"Well first off, Nat and I would like to thank all of you for making this special day even more special for us. Well, I figured that our first song would be unique, so I'm having Natalie's favorite singer sing it for us live." Randy said as the curtains opened revealing Kenny Chesney.

"oh my god! Randy, how'd you do this?" Natalie said unbelievably surprised.

"Well, I just called up his management company and booked it. Like I said, I'd do anything for you." Randy said taking her around the waist as Kenny started playing the first couple chords of their wedding song, Me and You.

_Ordinary no, really don't think so  
Not a love this true  
Common destiny  
We were meant to be  
Me and you_

Like a perfect scene from a movie screen  
Where every dream comes true  
Suited perfectly for eternity  
Me and you

Every day, I need you even more  
At the nighttime too  
There's no way  
I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to

Every day I live  
I try my best to give  
All I have to you  
I thank the stars above  
That we share this love Me and you

Every day, I need you even more  
At the nighttime too  
There's no way  
I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to

Ordinary no, I really don't think so  
Just a precious few  
Ever make it last  
Get as lucky as  
Me and you  
Me and you 

"I love you, Randy." Natalie said as the song ended.

"I love you more, Shorty."


	51. The Honeymoon

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 51

Honeymoon

The two had just awoke from their one-hour slumber when they realized that their plane was going to take off in three hours. They soon got themselves ready and headed off to the airport.

"Ready for Maui?" Randy inquired sitting down next to his wife at the airport.

"I don't think Maui is ready for us, let alone we may not see much of Maui." Natalie replied winking at her newlywed husband.

"Flight 22 to Maui, now boarding."

The two hurried up and boarded the plane. The two of them mostly slept the way there due to lack of sleep the night before. However, fifteen minutes before the plane was due to land, Natalie woke up suddenly. She jerked a little and wondered where she was. The only thing she looked at was her left hand noticed the wedding band and engagement ring. She smiled because she was finally happy. There was that word, finally, used another time. I swear, over the past few days, that word had been used hundreds of times. But Natalie truly meant what she said in her vows.

The two were soon at their destination and were soon in a cab headed to their spectacular hotel/resort.

"Isn't this place beautiful, Randy?" Natalie remarked walking into the Honeymoon suite.

"Not as beautiful as the woman, I married." Randy remarked kissing his wife.

"You're so awesome."

"Babe, tell me something that I don't already know."

"Quite cocky, aren't we?"

"Well you like my cocky…"

"Baby!" Natalie said playfully hitting him.

"Hon, I was going to say cocky attitude, get your mind out of the gutter."

"Come here sexy." Natalie said grabbing on her husband.

"Baby, a little forward aren't we?" Randy said as Natalie unbuttoned his shirt.

"Shut up, Orton." Natalie remarked as they ended up on the bed.

"We're not wasting much time are we." Randy said laughing as he unzipped Natalie's pants.

-one hour later--

Randy rolled over right on Natalie, which coincidentally woke her up as well.

"Nice wake-up call, sweetie."

"I know, I'd love to wake up to Randy Orton everyday." Randy replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's great." Natalie said kissing him.

They soon parted ways after each one of them was breathless.

"Can you believe that we're married?" Randy said pulling his love close.

"No, it's still a shock; it's the greatest thing in the world though."


	52. Final Chapter

I Need You Tonight

Chapter 52 FINAL CHAPTER

--5 years later---

Natalie and Randy's 5th Year Anniversary Party

"God, I cannot believe that we've been married five years today." Natalie said sitting at home with her husband.

"Yeah, times went by fast. Hell we've been together for 10 years, and what's surprising, is that I am not sick of you yet." Randy said laughing.

"Randall, I hate you!" Natalie replied straddling his lap.

"Babe, you're so hot." Randy kissed her.

"So are you."

"We better get ready for this party, we have to be there in like a half an hour."

"Oh, can't go another round, Orton?" Natalie said nibbling his neck.

"Yeah, babe. They can wait." Randy said kissing her passionately.

---at the party--

"I can't believe that you guys have been married this long." Nikki said.

"Yeah, that's what we were saying."

"When are the babies coming?"

"I don't know. We're just having fun now." Natalie said kissing her husband. "Where's the hubby at, Nik?"

"He's over at the bar, getting some drinks for us"

"Oh good. There's Paul."

"With Christy."

"I knew they were fooling around when we're together."

"She's pregnant."

"Really? Paul deserves happiness." Natalie smiled. "Because I already have it."

"Me too. Earlier tonight." Randy winked.

"Hmm, and later on tonight."

"Yeah, baby."

"I really do not need to hear about you two's sex life."

"Okay, Ms. Three Kids." Natalie joked. Over the past five years, Kaylee and Kyle had joined 6-year old Allie.

"Whatever."

"I'd like to have the anniversary couple out here!"

"What the hell is this?" Natalie said as she took Randy's hand.

"Just wait and see." Randy said.

"This song is dedicated to the happy couple." The DJ replied as the chords of You're Still the One by Shania Twain.

_When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me,  
I felt love.  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love. _

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday _

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"   
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong _

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love _

_  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night _

_Ain't nothin' better  
I'm glad we didn't listen   
Look at what we would be missin _

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"   
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love _

_  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night _

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love _

_  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night _

_I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby _

"You're still the one." Randy whispered into her ear.

"Always and forever." Natalie said kissing him.

"I'll always need you tonight." Randy replied.

A/N: There it is, the end of a very long journey of writing I Need You Tonight! I hope you all enjoyed it! 3, Natalie


End file.
